A HalfBreed's Redemption?
by Lunara Dragon
Summary: Takes place after the last season I guess. The sisters are all happily living with their families. Peace is coming to an end, you won't believe who their new protector will be.
1. Do the Limbo?

Charmed: A Half-Breed's Redemption?

By: Lunara Dragon/Dragonstar

Chapter 1: Do the Limbo?

Authors Note: I do not own Charmed or any of the original characters. I do however own the characters of Lillith and Maria. I may be off on some of the plot details of Charmed I have missed a few episodes from the last two seasons but yeah I am trying. So this idea popped back in to my head after re-watching "The Seven Year Witch" and I am going with it and finally giving in to my geekiness. On to the story, if you see anything that needs fixed let me know but do not just flame without giving a reason.

A pair of green eyes stared around the living room of the Halliwell Manor and took in the surroundings. Two young boys, one with bright blue eyes and blond hair and the other had brown eyes and dark brown hair much like his mother, were building a tower of blocks. Piper Halliwell could be heard making lunch in the kitchen.

The green eyes let out a sigh as the man that they belonged to stood from the couch and stepped to walk through the tower of blocks and he ran his hand through his light brown hair as he continued to walk through the walls and in to the kitchen. He kept watching his ex sister-in-law live out her life with Leo and the boys. Phoebe had married again and so was not as frequent in the Manor these days and it was driving Cole crazy.

"Well at least I know she did not give up on love after me, seeing as she married a cupid and all." Cole Turner muttered to himself, knowing full well that no one would hear him.

----

**At the office of Maria Infinitia, watcher of the "In-Between"**

In another plane a wooden door with rustic style symbols carved around the signs of light, dark, and balance. At the top stood the ancient symbol for a spirit, a circle with a line through the middle vertically, stood out from the door as it was made of bronze and mounted on to the entrance. In front of this entrance after a few seconds pass a whirl of bright blue and light red lights swirl and a young woman appeared in front of the door. She stood and stared at the symbols for a moment realizing where she had ended up.

"What does she want now?" The girl asked as she let out a sigh. She had been over worked lately but would not complain her thoughts to Maria. The girl stood outside the door a few moments longer to regain her composure. She then straightened to her full 5'9" and brushed a few strands of her sandy brown hair behind her ears.

Pushing the door open, Lillith stepped in to the hazy room and let her eyes adjust to the lighting. The room inside was simple with chairs and few decorations. In was just a façade for what really occurred in the room. Maria stood from her seat as she motioned for Lillith to step further in.

"I have a new assignment for you Lillith and I think we need to discuss the matters of it? It is a huge job for you but I think you are ready." Maria spoke as she smiled. The dark blue eyes of the woman shone with pride and excitement as she watched her younger companion looked confused. Lillith was very confused usually Maria just gave her a job, the person's name and she went off and saved the lost soul.

"I am confused Maria. What do we need to discuss I was assigned to helping lost souls pass on to where they are supposed to be." Lillith finally found her voice to respond as she walked even closer to her elder. The tanner woman with silver hair pulled up into a French braid smiled maliciously.

Ever since Lillith failed over 50 years ago go in to the underworld and bringing a soul from the in-between to the demonic wasteland where she belonged, Lillith was strictly always given jobs with lost souls who were once mortal.

Maria took in the silence and allowed her presence to cause Lillith to fidget in awkwardness before finally answering her. She picked up a file on her desk and began to thumb through the papers.

"The Charmed Ones are in danger after the last 2 years of peace. More specifically their children. With Leo Wyatt now being a mortal and it is true that Paige Matthews is now their new white lighter as well as a sister. But she has a child on the way with her husband Henry, so with a visit to the elders it has been decided the Halliwell's need a new guardian per-say. Someone who is not a pacifist and can fight." Maria began with a steady voice. She looked over at her peer and smiled after she paused.

"Ok? What does this have to do with me?" Lillith asked now not liking where this conversation was going.

---

**Flashing back to the scene in the Halliwell Manor**

Piper Halliwell was cleaning up the dishes from lunch as she watched her husband Leo now laying on the couch with Wyatt laying on top of him taking a nap. Christopher was to help his mom by carrying his cup and bowl in to the kitchen and then staring up at the sink waiting for Piper to return to the kitchen and put the dishes the rest of the way in the sink.

Cole smiled at the sight of young 3 year old Chris standing looking at the sink and walked over to the toddler. He could sometimes materialize his self enough to lift objects for short periods of time. His smile grew larger as he now stood over to the toddler as Piper was entering the kitchen. She saw Chris standing there watching in amazement as the bowl and cup he just held now floating to the sink and being placed carefully in the water as if lifted by somebody. Piper laughed a little as she scooped up the young Chris and ruffled his brown hair with kisses then sent him in to the living room with the other two men of her life.

Piper then turned and seemed to talk to the thin air " Cole Turner! If you aren't really a ghost will you please stop haunting me."

Cole turned and smiled knowing full well that Piper could not see it but he was glad to be able to interact and have someone acknowledge him. He turned and followed the figure of Piper also walking in to the living room to sit with her family.

---

**Back at the office of Maria Infinitia**

"So let me get this straight, my charge is who?" Lillith exclaimed as she tried to keep her calm.

Maria stared at Lillith with surprise at her reaction and then her tone grew stern. "As I was saying earlier, the Charmed Ones need a protector who cares deeply for them. He has had the last five years to think on things and it is true he cares for all of the Halliwells. He even helped the oldest one when she needed someone outside of the family to help the most. He also helped his ex-wife find love again and has done other small things to help the Halliwells along the way. He is perfect for the job, well according to me anyways. The elders still are not to keen on it and at this point in time are keeping it from Paige Matthews."

Lillith looked down at her hands as she fidgeted again under the gaze of Maria. When she returned her eye contact with Maria, the older woman could see some of the pain in her violet eyes.

"Alright I'll do it. As if I really had a choice in the matter." Lillith finally answered and with that she orbed out in the same color of lights that she had originally had when she orbed to the entrance. Once she was gone Maria smiled as another figure appeared out of the shadows.

"You did not tell her what is going to happen not long after she arrives?" The cloaked man asked in a deep baritone voice. Maria shook her head and simply shrugged.

She then answered as she turned her blue eyes on to the man "No. She has to learn to figure things out on her own. It is her time!"

---

**In the Halliwell residence, on the plane of Limbo**

Piper and the Wyatt were sitting reading a story while Chris and Leo were coloring. Cole watched in amazement at how much closer they had grown in the last few years and smiled. He to had grown fond of Piper and Leo's boys, as well the family in general since he was forced to watch them live through everything and had nothing better to do. He then stepped back in amazement as a figure orbed in and landed next to Chris and Leo.

They did not seem to notice her as she took in her surroundings. Cole looked confused because she had orbed in but it was not the usual bright blue-white light of the white lighters. Nor was it demonic necessarily he also noted to himself. He took in the figure of the woman who stood nearly a foot shorter then himself, with sandy brown hair and her eyes were violet which was a rare eye color. Furthermore how did they not see her.

His question was finally answered as she finally noticed him and let out a sound of annoyance. She walked over to where Cole sat and plopped down on the arm of the chair Cole was currently occupying.

"So this is how you have decided to spend your time in Limbo?" The figure questioned to him as she looked down in to his face. He finally regained his words and leaned a bit away from the figure.

"Who are you? I would say in the hell, but seeing as I have been there I would have recognized you." He said his sarcasm catching her a bit off guard. Lillith smiled gently and shook her head.

"This is going to be fun to explain." She muttered as she placed her head in her hand and shook it.

_**To be continued---**_

Let me know what you thought. Also in the next chapter more will be given in to the foresight that Maria did not inform Lillith of what would occur and it is going to be funny with the conversation between Lillith and Cole.


	2. Trust at First Fight?

-1Charmed: A Half-Breed's Redemption?

By: Lunara Dragon/Dragonstar

Chapter 2: Trust at first fight?

Author's Note:  
I do not own Charmed or any of the original characters, however the characters of Lillith and Maria are my own creation.  
Also thank you to those who have put this story on their alerts or favorites. Thanks for the reviews to it means a lot to me. Now on to the story

**Enter the Halliwell Manor, on the plane of Limbo**

Cole Turner continued staring at this girl as she seemed to be pondering what was best to say next. He had continued to push the distance between himself and this new girl that appeared by standing from his seat in the chair and taking a few steps away. When the taller man did this, Lillith seemed a bit frustrated and stood to her full height and stared in to his green eyes.

"Do you care for the Halliwells?" Lillith asked as she continued to stare in to his face and study his reactions. The question was not what she had expected to start off with but the way he was watching the family and how he had ended up being stuck there for eternity, Lillith already knew the answer to the question. But she wanted him to say something and start the conversation.

Cole looked away from her and back to the two boys who were playing with their parents. Piper and Leo had picked up the coloring book items and were now just playing with their two boys on the ground with blocks, cars, and other assorted toys.

He finally answered the question with an angry tone "Yes and if you plan on…"  
Lillith held up her hand in a gesture to cut him off and replied "NO! That is far from my purpose here. Perhaps I should have started off with an introduction instead. Let me explain. Please?"

"It's not like I have anything else to do. As long as your in Limbo what can you do anyways. Kill me? You are a little late for that!" He responded but continued to eye this new woman suspiciously. Lillith took another deep breath and tried to close the space between them.

Stepping closer to Cole, Lillith still kept some of the distance so as not to make her new charge feel more uncomfortable then necessary. She did after all need him to trust her even if that was not in his nature. She swept a few strands of hair out of her face and then took a deep breath before launching in to her full explanation, or at least the parts that were necessary at the moment.

"Where to begin? Well my name is Lillith and I am here to help you. The Charmed ones are in danger, more specifically their children. I work for, um, someone who wants to help and my job is to carry through with her plans. It may be hard to believe but it is true." She stated simply with out revealing who Maria was or exactly what she herself was.  
Cole looked at her "Yes that makes perfect sense to me. Forgive me but the last woman who told me she had foreseen something and that she was trying to help me lead to my destruction! Give me one good reason why I should trust you!" He said with a skeptical tone and took a few more steps back from this Lillith woman.

---

**At the office of Maria Infintia**

Maria waved her hand over the mirror and watched the on going conversation between her employee, Lillith, and her new charge Cole Turner who was known better as Balthazar. She smiled at his reaction as she remember the rumors that The Seer had tricked him in to becoming the next Source. She then looked back to the cloaked man standing behind her.   
"The trouble is near and the time is close. I am interested to see how she reacts and speeds up this process of getting him to trust her." She said to him as a smirk came across her face. The man stayed in the shadows and just simply watched the mirror.  
Then in his deep voice simply stated "Rules are meant to be broken."

---

**Back at the Halliwell Manor**

"Will you stop interrupting me!" Lillith finally cracked and let her temper slip a little. Her anger shone in her violet eyes as she stepped with in inches of Cole and now stood on her tip toes to get closer to his face and make herself seem more threatening.

Cole responded by laughing a little and then put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down to her normal height. "Sorry that is not in my nature." he then stated simply. Lillith let out another sigh of frustration as she then reached up to her left shoulder and pulled on her sleeve while turning over what he had said.

"Nor is it in mine to just simply try to be honest with my charges. It has been decided that there is a possibility you are to be their new protector." Lillith added and looked back up to see his reaction.  
"Now they decide to give me a get out of jail free card?" Cole shot back.

"No. Listen nothing is free for one, for two if you would stop talking and ignore your nature long enough to let me finish talking may be I could explain better!" She shot angrily back. Cole froze and rage filled his face at what Lillith had said.

"Oh so even the one sent to help me doubts my nature. What nature is that? My demonic half?" He questioned to her. She shook her head

"No you ass. Your male nature!" She yelled back and glared in to his face. She then took a deep breath and continued "What I mean is it is not just a second chance. I do not doubt that you can be good if you make that decision on your own. But you do have to prove it and furthermore you can only decide on one sister for the time being to know this proposition. There is however one…" Lillith continued and once again was interrupted but it was not the answer she was expecting to hear.

"Piper." Cole answered quickly without even giving it a second thought. Lillith was caught off guard and stared at him with shock. She was completely ready to deny this half-demon from choosing Phoebe as the one he talked to about it.

However before she could continue what she was saying her face froze in fear and shock as she turned around to stare at the door and then back at Cole. The expression on the woman's face showed that something was about to happen and Cole turned to stare at the door just as it was shattered as a huge demon with blue skin and emerald eyes stepped through the shambles. The two then turned to watch what Piper and Leo would do.

Piper jumped and stared surprised for a few seconds. The demonic threat of their lives had nearly ended almost three years ago and she had not had to fight in awhile. Leo grabbed Wyatt and told him to orb himself and his younger brother upstairs to the attic. The former white lighter then followed his old instincts and stood defensively in front of Piper.

Finally regaining her composure Piper's face turned to one of anger and she threw up her hands to blow the demon up with her powers. The first one when up in ashes but revealed that there was another one and a third shimmered in behind the couple.

"Cole! Give me your hand now!" Lillith yelled breaking the former demon out of his shock. He turned and shook his head no.

"Bull shit. How do I know you are not the one who sent these demons? They did show up not long after you got here and you may just take me from the Manor so I can't…"

Lillith was the one cutting him off this time "So you can not what? Protect them? In case you have forgotten you can not do anything while being stuck in the in between. You are dead remember?" She shot back. He stared at her angry and watched as the demons surrounded them. Lillith shook her head in frustration.  
_"Why did Maria not inform me of what she had foreseen if she knew I would be here when this occurred." _Lillith thought to herself. She closed her eyes to see if she could sense anything else. She then opened her eyes and turned back to face her charge.

"Paige will not be coming she had troubles of her own at Magic School but Phoebe will be alright for now I think. You however need to trust me." Her tone caught his attention again and his face calmed at the mention of Phoebe's name. Lillith rolled her eyes seeing he still was not going to trust her. Turning her attention back to the fight Leo was pinned to the wall and Piper's powers were only enough to temporarily keep the second from getting through the entrance. That meant these demons were to strong for just one of the sisters. She saw the one that had been blown up before then self-resurrect himself and near the stairs. He was only a distraction and was heading for the boys upstairs.

On a spur of the moment decision Lillith turned back to Cole and grabbed her left sleeve, lifting it to reveal her tattoo that was seared in to her flesh. This caught the man's attention as he then looked back up in to her eyes and reached his hand out to her.  
"The marking of Maria. You're a Soul Guardian. Why didn't you say so from the beginning?" He questioned in anger as he waited for her to grab his hand. She shook her head and with out answering she intertwined her fingers with his masculine hand and then shifted them from the plane of Limbo to the normal plane, orbing them in to just on the landing of the stairs.

**On the normal plane of life**

Piper kept freezing the female demon who seemed slightly immune to her powers. She turned to see Leo throwing anything he could and getting pretty hurt himself in the process. Then she got mad and wondered where these three demons came from.

"Paige!" Piper yelled, but for the second time she got no response from her sister. When the brown haired, eldest witch of the Charmed sisters took a moment to yell for Paige the demoness she was battling took the chance to kick her. She flew across the room in time to see the first demon she had blown up self resurrect himself in front of the stairs. Before she could react the female demon was on top of her. Piper tried blowing her up again but all it did was send her a few feet away and give Piper a chance to stand up.  
The next thing she saw however convinced her she had hit her head to hard. Leo looked to her in confusion as what appeared to be a white lighters orbing light appeared on the landing but it was different it had light red tones in the lights. Then neither of them believed who they saw standing in the way of the demon heading towards the upstairs.

"Going somewhere?" Cole questioned as his eyes glimmered with rage. The blue demon stood a head taller then Cole and was wider to. In fact in front of the two Lillith could not even be seen from behind the demon. While watching in amazement Leo was the target again.

"Look out!" A female voice yelled to Leo who rolled out of the way of a bolt of flames. He realized it was not Piper's voice that had yelled to him as Piper was still battling the female demon by blowing things up around the demon at this point.  
Cole tried to force the blue demon down the stairs to no avail. Finally tiring of the game that was a stand still he tested to see if he still had his powers and smiled when he managed to summon an energy ball. The demon looked back at him and shook his head as Cole amped up the energy in the ball and shot it at the demon.  
"You made a mistake coming here today." Cole told the demon before he let the energy ball incinerate him on the stairs. The two then headed down the stairs to help Piper. Cole stood next to his former sister in-law and smiled.  
"Need some help?" He asked. She just nodded and rolled her eyes.

"No not at all. I am having fun just exploding half of my downstairs to try and make little scratches in her!" Piper shot at the taller man who now stood next to her. He smiled down at her and looked her in the eye.  
Lillith continued to watch from the stairs as the two battled the female demon who she recognized from one of the few times she was in the Underworld. She shook her head in more confusion these were just the underling demons with out names the last time Lillith had seen them. She then heard a yell of anger and Leo once again was knocked down.  
"Oh shit I forgot about the mortal man." Lillith scolded herself. Cole turned to try and get to him but he couldn't get close enough to the other demon. Piper turned to try and blast the demon who was harming her now human husband but all it did was send him away. Lillith took a deep breath as she tired of this. She still had to explain what she was so she was going to break another rule in one day.  
"Maria is not going to be happy about this." The Soul Guardian stated as she stepped around the corner and took a stance in front of Leo. She then looked over her shoulder while facing the opponent. "Are you ok?" she questioned. Leo did not recognize her but nodded his head yes.

Leo studied Lillith as she looked at the demon, studying where his weak point would be, or so the former white light assumed. She then did something else he did not expect to happen. The girl who had entered with Cole through the way a white lighter or an elder would have, summoned an energy ball but those two powers together contradicted each other. Lillith held the energy ball in one hand but with the other hand amped up its power by calling on the lights used in orbing and combined it with the energy ball.

As Lillith released her own form of an energy ball the demon went up in a flurry of lights and smoke. She then turned to Leo.  
"Go check on your boys now." She stated while offering him a hand to help him stand. He nodded and while he took the offered hand looked to see that Piper and Cole had defeated their own demon and saw the last couple seconds of the battle. They two stared at Lillith in confusion. Leo then nodded at Piper and went to check on his sons.

"Alright not that I am not glad by some twisted form of a miracle you managed to get here and save our asses Cole. But what the hell is going on and who is she?" Piper finally broke the after battle silence.

Cole looked down at Piper and a smile crossed his face "You want to know my answer to that?" Piper nodded.  
"I can honestly tell you I have no idea." He said with a smirk. They both turned to Lillith and waited for an answer. Lillith looked to meet both of the questioning stares.

_**To be continued--**_

Ok this chapter turned out to be a lot longer then I expected but I kind of wanted it to be. In the next chapter Lillith gets to take Piper out for coffee and try to explain what is going on with out exactly explaining what she is and her nature. She also has to explain herself and her actions to Maria and I promise the other sisters will be in the next chapter as well.


	3. Coffee and Confusion

Charmed: A Half-Breed's Redemption?

By: Lunara Dragon/Dragonstar

Chapter 2: Coffee and Confusion.

Author's Note:  
I do not own Charmed or any of the original characters, however the characters of Lillith and Maria are my own creation.  
A special thank you to Joleca and 30obelow for the comments and encouragement. Thanks MAD Dog for your comment as well. Thanks to everyone for the continued adding of this story to your alerts. Sorry it took a while to get Chapter 3 done.

On we go

**In the Halliwell Manor**

Phoebe and Coop sat with Leo watching their children playing. Leo and Piper had called Phoebe the day before to warn them of the new threat to their family but not much was known about the demons who had attacked. Wyatt and Christopher were playing a game as they tried to get their younger cousin, Patricia, to use her power. She had received the ability to levitate items as much as herself from her mother and the boys found it entertaining.

"So Leo you said that three demons attacked that were thought to be lower level demons according to the Book of Shadows. I understand that possibly evolution in their powers took over seeing as most of the older upper level demons are gone. But how did you manage to beat them anyway?" Phoebe questioned with skepticism. Leo turned to look at Phoebe but kept quiet as he tried to ponder an answer. He smiled at her awkwardly and then pointed to the wreckage still left from the battle.  
"The same way Paige did. Piper put her effort in to it and blew up the entire room. Just like Paige won against her own demon by putting everything she had in to her own power." Leo said trying to make his lie believable.

Cole laughed from the other room but went unheard. Lillith had made it clear that for now he was still to stay in Limbo and only for small amounts of time would she return him to the plane of the living when he was needed until Maria instructed her otherwise. He ran his hand through his hair, which seemed to be a habit of his when he was bored or nervous. The former demon was glad to see that Leo managed to convince Phoebe and Coop that his lie was the truth. The two had come over while Piper left with Lillith to go out for lunch. He then got up and walked in to the room to observe the conversation better and to see how much Patricia had grown since the last time Cole had seen her.

When he stepped in to the living room the one and a half year old daughter of Coop and Phoebe was levitating one of Wyatt's toy cars and giggling when her older cousin could not orb his own toy out of her levitation spell. Cole smiled at the younger girl who already had the spunk and attitude of her mother. It hurt him to see that could have been his daughter, but he was glad to see that Phoebe had found love at last and finally got her dream come true of starting a family.

--

**At Luna's Café in Downtown San Francisco**

Lillith took a sip of her vanilla cappuccino before staring back in to the brown eyes of Piper Halliwell. Piper had ordered just a regular cup of coffee with a flavor shot of hazelnut and a biscotti. Lillith encouraged her to order more because it was her treat and it was going to be a while, but Piper still kept it light. She had a feeling with where this conversation would go, she did not want to spit food at this woman who can shift between planes.

"Alright Piper. As I said my name is Lillith. Why don't we start with you asking me a few questions to get comfortable with me before I explain a bit more about what is happening. Sound good?" Lillith began after finishing her own drink. Piper nodded her agreement as she finished her bite of biscotti. She looked at Lillith and noticed that her eyes were a very light purple color and smiled. For some reason they reminded her of the flower, Lavenders, and it made her feel a bit more calm with this woman.

She asked the first thing she wanted to know "How do you know Cole and why did you bring him back?"

Lillith looked a bit surprised at the question. "What do you mean how do I know him? He's my charge, it is my job to help him find redemption since he can't cross or be reincarnated." Piper just shook her head.

"Yea I gathered that when you first orbed him from the plane of Limbo. But you seem to trust him. Why?" She continued to antagonize Lillith. Piper had put the things together that happened the day before and when Lillith had said for now Cole must stay in Limbo until she was further instructed otherwise, she also realized she was probably some type of guardian. She then continued "I mean I figured it out when you also spoke briefly of orders and so forth. You are similar to a white lighter in ways, only you watch over those who are stuck in the in-between."

Lillith wanted to try and deflect the conversation from her connection to Cole. So she took a deep breath and answered "Shouldn't you be more concerned that your demonic ex brother-in-law is getting a chance to get out of Limbo and back in to your life?"

"Probably. But I'm not. After he helped both Leo and myself a few years ago for some reason I trust him. And the small things he does around the house now to let me know he's still there watching over us shows that he could have intentionally hurt Chris when he was still very young because his power did not develop as quickly as Wyatt's. He could have done something so simple as move an object on to him if he wanted. But he didn't." Piper responded with a grin.

**Back at Halliwell Manor**

Cole continued to watch the conversation between the people he once knew and those he only knew from observation. Coop sat with Phoebe and Leo on the couch. Paige had arrived not shortly after Leo began explaining things and had brought Henry and her twin daughters with her. His green, on the border of blue, eyes then looked back to the children as he stared down at the twins who were sleeping in a playpen. He walked over and stared down at them with another smile. He hoped it was true that he could help to protect all of the children that were now at the Halliwell Manor.  
He sat down on the floor to watch the three older children still playing a new version of the same game. Patricia was now levitating a ball to either Wyatt of Chris who would in turn try to grab it and then orb it back to her. They were smiling and enjoying their game. Sometimes Patricia's aim was still off and she would make the ball go way off target. This time it went towards the playpen and Cole stood reaching out and hoping to stop the ball before it would wake Paige's slumbering daughters. It worked and he was able to catch the ball long enough before kneeling and rolling it back to Patricia. In turn the toddler smiled in Cole's direction and levitated the ball back towards the soul trapped in Limbo.

"Can you see me little one?" he whispered. But the response he got was not what he expected.

**At Luna's Café**

Lillith nodded in agreement with Piper but still would not answer why she trusted Cole. "Please, Piper, for now just accept that I trust him as much as you seem to. Next question."

"Alright fine! What do you know about this new threat to us?" Piper was getting annoyed with not getting the whole truth out of this woman. But she gave in and moved on with the questioning.

"All Maria has told me is that the Underworld is starting to regain strength. After the Charmed Ones beat the ultimate power the demons left went through a rapid evolution in power. I am not sure who controls them right now with the Grimoire still gone, but they are targeting the next generation of the Charmed lineage. So just a white lighter won't do and Maria bargained. You will be getting a new white lighter with in time but you also need a protector of sorts. Someone who would never want to see your children hurt." Lillith answered with ease as she recalled what Maria had told her. She then continued "The reason Cole, better known to our world as Balthazar, is getting a chance is because he has observed your family for so long and cares deeply for all of you. Furthermore you can look at him as a glitch in the system he is a demon with a soul who can not pass or be reincarnated because he holds on so strongly to the only family he knew."

Piper did not realize how much Cole still did really consider them all family. He had said when she was in Limbo _Is that anyway to treat family?_, but she didn't realize he really did consider them family still. She sighed in agreement with Lillith's statement.  
"I do not need anymore explanation. I trust him and he seems to trust you besides you saved our asses. If worse comes to worse and I need to I can vanquish both of your sorry selves. But I do want to know, what are you?" Piper responded while laughing a little. Lillith found herself actually laughing also and accepted Piper's threat before she felt a twinge in her head. She looked to Piper and sighed. Lillith then stood placing money on the table to pay for their meal and a tip.  
"Duty calls." she replied before walking into the restroom and orbing out.

Piper looked to where the other woman had just disappeared and whispered to herself "She managed to escape again without really telling me who or what she is. What the hell?"  
**Halliwell Manor  
**Paige watched curiously as her niece whispered something in to the air. But she wasn't talking to Wyatt or Chris. It seemed like the toddler was whispering to her sleeping daughters, Samantha and Cecelia. Paige stood and walked over to the toddler bending down to rustle her light brown hair, when she did this light blue eyes turned and smiled up at her. Chris and Wyatt stood to also hug their Aunt Paige and looked confused.  
Patricia then returned her glance to where Cole now stood, still in the plane of Limbo, and whispered again still not able to pronounce her L's right "Pway, baw?"

**At the Office of Maria Infintia**

Once again Lillith found herself standing in the façade of an office, watching herself in the mirror before Maria entered through a portal in the mirror. After Maria stood there in her full stature, her own dark hair curled up in to a bun this time. She smiled down at the shorter woman.  
"Lillith I see you have gained the trust of Cole Turner. But would you like to explain why you also got involved in the battle?" Maria questioned with a flat tone that showed no anger, or any emotion for that matter. The older woman even managed to keep a straight face. Lillith looked at Maria for a few moments. The woman had a light orange complexion with dark eyes and hair. She was similar to the species of the demon race but not quite the same. She wore a dark purple gown that reached to the floor.  
Lillith cleared her throat "Yes. You did not warn me and I figured you saw it coming. I am truly sorry I got involved but…

"I do not want to hear excuses Lillith. If the sisters or anyone for that matter finds out what you are, my marking and powers can no longer conceal you from either side." Maria stated with regret.

Lillith looked back down to the ground before looking back up. "Forgive me. But I do not think with this case that I can sit out. You said it plenty of times that there will come a time when you can no longer protect me and you are right. To be able to save Cole I also needed the eldest sister of the Charmed ones to trust me. Besides I could not just stand there and watch someone get hurt."

"The problem with that is my dear you now have chosen a side. We are not supposed to fight for either side just simply guide our charges, and…" Maria started to argue back but was cut off by her own employee. But this was not a thing that happened often and so she just stopped and listened in shock.

Lillith's temper got the better of her as she shot back her response. "Then so be it. I can not take on saving my charge, but not get involved, nor could I stand to see anyone get hurt. If I have chosen a side then so be it. I am not a little girl anymore and over the years I have learned to fight and think for myself. I am grateful that I had a chance to live because of you but I do not want to hide anymore!"

Maria smiled at this "Rules are meant to be broken. Thus you were born in the first place." she stated simply.

To be continued-

Sorry it is not as exciting or have as much humor as the previous chapters. But I wanted to explain a few things better. Soon their new white lighter will come, but probably not in this story. I am actually thinking of doing a series of stories. What do you think? But in the next chapter will be a bit more revealed about the cloaked man in Chapter 2 and I may reveal more about Lillith when she talks to Cole. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated? Also if your interested I have some art of Lillith etc on my Sheezyart account J


	4. Lamia, and the secret of Lillith

Charmed: A Half-Breed's Redemption?

By: Lunara Dragon/Dragonstar

Chapter 4: Lamia and the secret of Lillith?

Author's Note: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters from the show. Those are © to the writers as well as the WB and Paramount. However the characters of Lillith and Maria are my creations as much as this story. Thanks to everyone for continuing to read and Please keep critiquing or commenting it help a lot.  
On to the story…

**Enter the Office of Maria** **Infinitia**

Maria stood in front of the mirror as she usually did while she watched the scenes through the mirror of her different employees and the current situations they were in. A few days had passed since her last meeting with Lillith and the elder woman now watched as this same girl sat in the home of the Charmed Sister, Piper, and the two were chatting about their day. It almost seemed natural to Maria to see Lillith actually getting to experience some perks of a normal life when a thought cross her mind.  
Waving her hand in front of the mirror the scene vanished and then Maria concentrated on the man whom sat behind her at her desk. He still wore the same dark robes but his hood was moved back from his face. Maria watched him closely as he sat there writing something on a piece of paper. He had dark crimson eyes with no pupil, that gleamed against his yellowish skin that bore scars to show his age. He was one of the last of Maria's kind.  
"What are you working on so intently Asmodai?" Maria questioned to the man. He looked up at her and motioned to the mirror. I have foreseen a few of the demons who attacked before attacking again. I believe that they are working for…" he paused and did not finish his sentence. Maria knew exactly who he meant and shook her head.  
"This just keeps getting better. Alright I will call Lillith here as well as Telane to report what we have found." Maria responded with a sigh.

**In the Halliwell Manor**

Lillith sat with Piper in the living room as she sighed at the peace. Leo had taken young Christopher to the park and Wyatt being almost five was easy to just watch play and he did not cause to much noise. Lillith looked to Piper as she felt the presence of Paige orbing in.  
"Shit." She whispered. Lillith knew better then to let her guard down and should not have been seen by Paige yet. But as the youngest sister walked in, Lillith looked to Piper who smiled at the Soul Guardian before waving to Paige.  
"Hey what brings you here?" Piper asked as Paige's brown eyes locked with Piper's. The younger girl with her hair once again dyed flaming red then glanced to Lillith and back to her sister. She shrugged and sat down.  
"I, uh, couldn't really find anything about the bad guy we were talking about earlier." Paige said while trying to pick her words carefully. She kept glancing to Lillith suspiciously before continuing her spoken thought "I mean I could figure out some basics about who they are but not much else can be found if you know what I mean."  
Piper began to stifle a small laugh when she looked at Lillith who nodded before letting go of her own sigh. "It's ok Paige, this is Lillith, and she knows what we are. You can speak what your actually trying to say." The younger sister then smiled again and called out.  
"Book of Shadows!" and the family magic book appeared from the attic and in Paige's open hands. She flipped through the pages before coming across a certain species of demon.  
"The book talks about a specific breed of demons who are referred to as Lamania, the children of Lamia, but not much is known about them. It says here that if a very powerful demon controls them they are known to rapidly grow and change but no demon since Lamia has every been powerful enough to manipulate a whole group of these demons at one time since Lamia her self." Paige spoke as she read what she had found and then pointed to one of the pictures. When Lillith and Piper both glanced at the image the lady that it showed appeared to be human aside from the serpent that seemed to be meshed with her right forearm.  
"I do not understand if they have been around for so long how come not much is known about them." Piper questioned as she glanced to Lillith who shrugged.  
"How the hell should I know?" Lillith responded a little to angrily and this startled Paige a little.  
While the three women were discussing what Paige had found Cole sat in the plane of Limbo listening intently while watching Wyatt play with his favorite ball, orbing it around himself and then catching it in the air. Cole looked up when Paige mentioned something about the Lamania and paled a little. '_Who could be powerful enough to even make the likes of them go through a rapid enough power change to be able to take on the Charmed Ones?' _Cole thought to himself. He stood from his seat and walked over to stand behind Paige and looked over her shoulder to see what the Book of Shadows had to say about Lamia and her children.

Paige felt a shiver go up her spine but shrugged it off as she then looked back to Lillith. She had never seen this woman before and did not know how her oldest sister had met her. She took in the woman's appearance and then smiled.  
"So how do you know Piper and the big secret?" Paige asked completely catching the other two women off guard. She had stopped reading the entry on the Lamania and stared in to Lillith's eyes who in turn began to fidget in her seat. Lillith looked to Piper for help not coming up with an answer on her own. Piper looked to her little sister while trying to come up with an answer.

"Can I tell her?" Piper asked with some hesitation while turning her dark brown gaze on to the Soul Guardian now. Lillith looked dumb founded and then stared at Piper. Paige looked between the two waiting for an answer and got agitated by the silence.

Finally Piper broke the silence and looked to her younger sister. She couldn't lie to her sisters but she decided she could tell the truth in a round about way. "I know Lillith through an old friend who used to help us more times then I can count. She came in their place to help us as much as she can in protecting our children."  
"Who is this old friend?" Paige shot back now suspicious of her sister. She placed the book on the table and watched to see if it would react to being so close to Lillith. But she was surprised when Lillith was the one to answer her question as she smiled slightly.  
"Are you always this mistrusting Paige? If you must know it's a friend who used to fight along side the sisters when Prue was still alive. " Lillith responded then looked to Piper who seemed a bit shocked about Lillith's knowledge of her eldest deceased sister. She then regained her composure before Paige looked at Piper and nodded slowly.  
Cole in turn, laughed at his new friends' answer and respected the fact she was quick at thinking. He then sighed and turned towards the door as he heard Leo entering with Christopher. Leo was surprised to see Paige sitting at the table with his wife and Lillith. He smiled and gave them a questioning look. Cole still stuck in Limbo who smiled if Lillith really was similar to that of a white lighter, she'd have to come if he yelled for her.  
Cole then tested his theory. He wanted to talk to her about what he personally knew and see if she knew anything as well. "LILLITH!" This caught her attention as she looked up behind where Paige sat and glared. She turned to Piper "Sorry duty calls again."  
As she headed towards the front door to keep up the façade for Paige and before either of them could stop to question her any further she looked behind her to make sure Paige wasn't watching before orbing from the plane of the living to the plane of Limbo.  
"What do you want Cole?" She shot at him with some agitation.  
"Hey cool it. Don't take out the fact that you almost got found out by Paige on me." The former demon shot back at her. She continued to glare at him before letting out a sigh. She let her guard down knowing she could with Cole being the only one who could see her now. The two sisters were filling Leo in on what they had learned. Cole shifted his gaze between watching them and his Soul Guardian.  
"So care to tell me what you want to say?" Lillith questioned to the taller man. He nodded his head in agreement.

"First can I ask you something. Why do you believe I can do this? I mean the sisters both doubt me aside from Piper and I am not even sure about her." He questioned. The doubt in himself started to fill his eyes as he watched for her response. Lillith looked down at the floor and didn't answer him.  
"I'll tell you what Cole Turner. I will answer yours and Piper's questions when I get back and that way you can fill her in on what you know to and talk to her about your concerns. For now think about this while I am gone…" Lillith started with a worried tone in her voice. But the half-demon stepped closer to her and shook his head.  
"Where are you going? What the hell kind of guardian are you that you bail when I…" Cole started his temper rising. Lillith put her hand up to his mouth and shot him an angry glare. He calmed at the sudden touch and then looked down at her confused.  
"As I was saying think about this while I am gone. I am going to do my job because Maria is summoning me which means she has information for me regarding YOUR path to prove yourself. I do believe in you more then you believe in yourself. But only you can choose to be good and make it true. If you do it for anyone else without believing that you are good deep down then my job is already a waste." She spoke softly then removed her hand and orbed out in the same blinding bluish-white and red lights.

Cole stood there staring at where the shorter woman had just stood and a look of confusion crossed over his face.  
"What kind of answer is that?" Cole mumbled to himself before heading to sit back in the living room.  
--

**At Maria's office**

Lillith entered the all to familiar office and smiled when she saw her only friend Telane sitting at the desk as well. Telane was similar to Lillith and had lost her parents very young, being put in to the care of Maria at a very young age. She was also one of the most successful Soul Guardians currently. She had helped many half-demons who were neutral redeem their souls for a chance at re-incarnation. Telane stood a few inches taller then Lillith and had hair the color of the sun. The bright blonde stood out against her very tan skin and when Lillith sat next to her, she saw Telane's light hazel eyes.   
"Hello Lillith. How goes your new mission?" She questioned. Lillith just shrugged.

"The usual already broke one rule and now I think I am about to break another." Lillith replied softly as she looked down at the desk. Maria sat there writing a few things down before acknowledging the two Soul Guardians sitting on the other side. She shook her head at Lillith's answer.  
Telane replied before Maria could say anything. "The decisions you make are for the best whether Maria agrees or not. Do not think just go on instinct." The two smiled at each other before looking to their boss. Maria still wore her dark hair up and her eyes gleamed in the soft light of her office.  
"Telane and Lillith, I brought you both here because you are both currently the guardians of two lost souls who will be fighting against the Lamania. I am afraid that Lamia's soul itself has been released from its seal and has possessed a female demoness again. That is the only way any of her children could possibly all be controlled. The question is still which demon willingly took her soul in to their body. I can tell you this it would explain why the children of the Charmed ones are targeted. Telane I am telling you this because your charge will eventually be affected by the Lamania as well as Lillith's charge." Maria spoke with ease. She then continued to report what she had learned from her research and then looked to Lillith.  
"You should go and tell the Eldest living Halliwell sister this. I also give you my permission to do whatever it is you plan to do." She spoke.  
Lillith answered her before leaving "Thankyou. Also just so you know if what you said is true I think it is better to bump up the part of moving Cole Turner permanently to the plane of the living if he is to protect the Halliwell family." With that the Soul Guardian orbed out and back to the Halliwell Manor. Maria just shook her head and then looked to Telane who smiled softly at her boss.  
"She's right you know. You couldn't protect her forever and this case you gave her specifically knowing she would do whatever it takes to save Belthazor." Telane stated simply before shimmering out herself.

--

**Halliwell Manor**

Lillith returned to the Manor to find Cole sitting in a chair his hands folded while he twirled his thumbs around each other. He looked like he was in deep thought and she walked softly towards him before kneeling in to his line of vision. She smiled up in to his face softly.  
"Are you ok?" She questioned softly. He shook his head no and locked eyes with her. He could see the sincerity in the younger woman's eyes as she smiled at his answer. There was hidden pain behind that look as she let out a deep breath. She then pushed herself to stand as she closed her eyes.  
"Paige left if that is what your trying to sense." Cole reported to her. She then opened her eyes and reached her hand out towards him. He looked at her a bit confused.  
"I can tell you've been thinking about what I have said. I am keeping my promise I am going to answer your question and Piper's as well. Think of it as killing two birds with one stone." She commented to his questioning face. He took her hand as she pulled him to stand.

Before they shifted to the plane of living he let out his own sarcastic response. "I am glad you consider my doubts as something to kill." Lillith just shook her head before orbing herself and her charge on to the plane of the living and in to the kitchen where she had sensed Piper. When they orbed in Piper was busy cooking while Wyatt and Chris were helping by mixing what Lillith assumed to be cookie batter. She caught Chris sneaking a bit out and in to his mouth which caused her to smile a little. She then looked up to Piper who seemed surprised to find her ex-brother in law standing in her kitchen.

"Can we talk?" Cole questioned to Piper who pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled at him with her approval.

"As long as you promise to stay for dinner this time and not just float dishes in to the sink scaring my sons." She replied. He looked to Lillith who shrugged her answer. She didn't seem to care or mind if they stayed on this plane so Cole nodded his agreement.

"Leo, honey! Get your ass in here and help the boys finish the cookies. I have chicken in the oven. " She yelled to her husband who came in from the back yard with his hands dirty. Lillith's own face lit up at the sight.  
"Gardening? It really is a great stress reliever huh?" She questioned to Leo who was washing his hands off.  
"I guess I was just fixing Piper's fence around her garden." He said with a smirk on his own face. Lillith shrugged as Piper then motioned for her and Cole to step in to the living room where they had just come from so they could sit and talk.  
"Alright spill it. What is this about now?" Piper questioned when they were all finally in the living room. Cole sat in his usual spot on one of the big chairs while Lillith sat on the other chair next to him and Piper sat on the couch. She stared at Lillith waiting for an answer.  
"You asked me a question a few days ago so I am going to answer you. Cole is going to tell you what he knows about the demons that Paige discovered in the Book. Cole also asked me something that I may need your help on answering." Lillith responded to Piper. She went back to her usual habit and began to fidget when she was put under scrutiny and became the center of attention. Cole seemed surprised by Lillith saying Piper would help answer his own question.

"Alright Cole you start." Piper shot to the man who ran a hand through his dark brown hair and locked his green piercing gaze on to Piper. Piper seemed to be the same way she was with him when they were genuinely friends. The former source of all evil let out a deep breath.  
"The Lamania are demons that are lower then that of even tracker demons or warlocks in the underworld. Not even the former source or myself could control any of them and keep them from killing each other or work for those of upper level demons. There hasn't been anyone who could control them let alone cause them to go through a rapid evolutionary shift in their powers and abilities. The three of you are in danger." Cole reported what little he himself knew. Piper stared at him with some worry filling her facial expression.   
"There's more that Maria has told me as well. There is a reason you, or more specifically your children are being targeted. Lamia was once a woman who had an affair with the great and powerful Zeus. When Hera found out she killed off the children of Lamia. The true children except one survived. This cause Lamia to become a malevolent spirit possessing demons and she then in turn targets the children of good magic and devours them. She gains their magic and turns the children in to Lamania. The demons your facing used to be children of good magic but there isn't any hope to save them. However Maria is seeing what she can find on the real child on Lamia." Lillith added to what Cole had said. Piper's look of pure horror scared even the Soul Guardian and the former ADA. Lillith then quickly added "Don't worry Piper the stronger demons can be killed with potions made from the blood of a serpent. The weaker ones you and your sisters can beat if you believe in yourselves. I brought some." Lillith then waved her hand and a few bottles appeared on the coffee table. They were filled with a dark red thick liquid. Piper then turned to Cole who shrugged.  
"Ok that's good I guess. I have to kill serpents to protect my children and what about you. Aren't you supposed to be our new protector!" Piper yelled in frustration. The piercing gaze made Cole feel like she would blow him up at any moment with her eyes alone. He felt her frustration filling the air as his own self-doubt well up inside himself. He continued to meet her gaze but finally looked away and turned his own eyes towards the ceiling.  
"Yeah well how do you think I feel? Piper, do you really think I can be good this time?" Cole shot back and returned to read her reaction. Piper shook her head in confusion as she threw her hands up causing the lamp next to Cole to explode. He flinched at this response.  
"If I didn't think you were capable of it this time Cole do you think I would invite you to have dinner with my two young children!" She shot back at him. Cole was caught off guard by this answer and a smile crossed his face. Before the tango of verbal lashing could continue Lillith stood and began to pick up the shattered glass before turning to the two others in the room. She looked to see Cole still had some doubt even after Piper's answer.  
"There's more that both of you should know." Lillith said before taking a deep breath. She swallowed as both of their stares now rested on her face.

"I have a story to tell both of you that I haven't ever told anyone before. The only one who knows it is Maria herself." She continued.

"Oh great story time! That's what this moment needs." Cole said sarcastically before rolling his eyes. But he was quickly silenced by Piper.  
"Hey remember buddy. She's the ticket for you being able to eat your first meal I am assuming in the last five years." She shot to the taller man in the chair across from her. Lillith couldn't help but laugh at this answer as she saw both of them calm down a little bit more as the two relaxed in their seats. She smiled before continuing.  
"I promise Cole it may also help you feel a little bit less doubtful. This story is going to tell you why Maria specifically chose me to be your Soul Guardian. The story took place over 80 years ago. There was a demon named Kretin discovered that by combining his powers of camouflage, that allowed him to blend in with other demons or other magical creatures aside from witches and the Elders in the heavens, with that of a dark lighter he could appear to be a soul who will become a white lighter. That is when his plan was put in to motion." Lillith started and she turned to read Cole's face when she mentioned the name of Kretin. He seemed to only slightly recognize the name but did not give her the satisfaction by revealing it in his expressions or demeanor. She then continued on. "He was soon assigned a white lighter by the name of Mallory. She sensed what he wanted her to. But his plan was taking longer then he thought because it was hard to win Mallory over. To shorten the story I won't tell you everything for now. But eventually he seduced her and impregnated her. Kretin had hoped to raise the child to be a warrior for the Source. He believed that with the child being part white-lighter it would be able to go to the heaven and slowly kill elders without being detected. But Mallory learned of what he was far before the child was born and going against her very nature found a way to vanquish the demon who had tricked her in to loving him.   
Well Mallory also knew all to well that the baby she carried was a forbidden being. The Elders wouldn't allow the child to grow up normally if they let it live at all but taking the baby to the Underworld was definitely out of the question to. She didn't want either side to know that their was a child who was the offspring of a demon and a white lighter. It was very uncommon and the few cases she knew about the child was either close to imprisoned in the heavens or forced in to some type exile without any of their powers. The mother did not want her child to go through that. So she went to the only being who would accept the child and love it the Mistress of the In-between who was a neutral being. "  
"Maria." Cole and Piper whispered in unison as they both stared in shock at the woman who stood in front of them. The pieces began to fall in to place as Lillith met both of their gazes with her own look of worry. She took another deep breath before nodding her head yes.

"That child was born and soon marked with the symbol of Maria placing her under the protection as a Soul Guardian. It stated that she was a neutral being and it kept either side from sensing what she was. The child was a girl, that child is me. My mother soon fell off of both Maria's radar as much as the Elders'." Lillith finished her story and profession of what she was to both her charge and the oldest Charmed sister. Both just sat there a few moments letting it sink in before Piper heard the shuffling from the kitchen signaling that dinner was done and Leo was getting the boys ready for dinner.  
"It makes sense you know. I mean Cole, your new guardian can relate all to well to having both good and evil battling inside ones self." Piper finally broke the silence and stood. Lillith smiled at Piper and genuinely felt better and accepted. For the first time Lillith was being completely accepted for what she was by someone aside from Maria and it was a new feeling for her. Cole nodded his agreement.

"Alright then shall we eat? You do eat right?" Cole also stood while questioning Lillith. He still couldn't quite grasp what he had just learned but could tell it took Lilith a lot of courage to be honest with both himself and Piper. It showed she apparently trusted both of them. Lillith reached up and hit the taller man on the shoulder before laughing.

"Yes smart ass. I eat. We all need food to survive." She shot back at him as the weight of her darkest secret lifted from her shoulders. Piper laughed at the shorter girls reaction and it was funny to see. Piper met Leo's gaze of curiosity and smiled even more. She took the lead as they all headed to sit down and eat the dinner made by the Piper and all three of her boys.

**To be continued**


	5. Identities Revealed Return of Old Friend

A Half-Breed's Redemption?  
By: Dragonstar/ Lunara Dragon

Chapter 5: Identities Revealed, Return of Old Friends.

Author's note: ok I noticed for some reason when I upload my chapters they end up not looking completely right so bear with me on that until I find out what it is. Also I am going to go back and fix some minor typed or grammatical errors I have found over time in the previous chapters. Also for this week (Valentines day Week) I am going to try and get this chapter and chapter 6 typed up. Also it seems appropriate to make the timeline in the next two chapters slightly match up with ours so the dates are going to be in February.  
Thank you to the people who have continued to read my story and comment on it that means a lot to me. If you have any suggestions on where you want to see it go do not hesitate to state what you think on that aspect to J

On to the story.

**Penthouse near downtown San Francisco**

A woman in her early thirties sat at her dining room table as she watched her daughter coloring a picture. The girl was a little over a year old and had her mothers dark hair and facial structure. She had her dads ability to sense great love among people but when she looked up to meet her mom's eyes the blue eyes she had was neither from her mom or her dad.  
"Your eyes remind me so much of Prue's, my Ladybug" The young mom whispered. Phoebe Halliwell smiled at her daughters enthusiasm for her picture as she reached over and ruffled the young girl's hair. Patricia in response returned to finishing her picture and then held it up and pointed.  
"Daddy, mommy!" She yelled happily. She had drawn a picture of her mom and dad with her sitting between them. Phoebe laughed in joy as she took the picture from her daughter. She stood from her seat and walked to hang the drawing with her family and hearts on the fridge among the other many pictures from her oldest daughter. She then placed a hand on her stomach and let out a sigh.  
"I know you miss your daddy, I do to my Ladybug. But it is his busiest time of year." Phoebe reported to her daughter with a weak forced smile as she glanced to the calendar. The date read February 11th and with Valentine's day only being three days away, her husband Coop was working extra hard. A loud noise broke her out of her reverie with her daughter, as she glanced to her cell phone sitting on the table in front of her. She picked it up and saw the screen flash Piper's name.

Phoebe flipped open her phone and hit the talk button "Hello Piper." she said smiling but her smile quickly faded when she heard Piper's tone of voice.  
"Hey Pheebs. I'd love to just say I am calling to chat but I think we both know I'd be lying." Piper said from the other end of the phone. Phoebe quickly glanced to her daughter and then stood to walk out of hearing range before replying.  
She then whispered in to the phone for only her sister to hear. "Did another demon come after Wyatt and Chris again?"  
"Yes. Don't worry there was only two and frankly I am insulted. They were weaker this time. Well the one demon was but the other I had a little trouble with." Piper responded and winced when she mentioned the second one. She hated not telling her sister that she had help from her demonic ex-husband with the second one.

"Alright I will bring Patricia over to stay the night with the boys so we can have a family meeting. Have you called Paige already?" Phoebe questioned to her sister. She then headed towards her daughter's room. Patricia had already heard her mom say something about staying at Piper's so she jumped up with joy and followed her mom. She began picking out what toys to take with her. Phoebe picked out some clothes and threw them in to a bag.  
"Yes, of course. She'll be here as soon as Henry gets off work to keep an eye on the twins for the night. I will see you when you get here. Love you!" Piper shot back before hanging up the phone. The middle sister of the Charmed ones glanced at her cell phone and just shook her head. This was not a good timing but then again it never is.

"_Great, Patricia isn't even two yet and I am not even three months pregnant yet with our second kid. Already they have to deal with demons!" _She thought to herself as she continued packing before heading to the car.

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper had just left the kitchen when she saw Leo taking Chris and Wyatt up to their rooms to go to bed for the night. She caught a quick kiss from Leo and the boys wrapped their arms around their parents in a group hug before being escorted up the stairs.  
Piper then turned to walk in to the back yard where Cole sat staring up at the stars. Lillith stood just behind him at the door as she was waiting for the slightly taller woman to step back out. Piper looked at Cole and then at Lillith and threw her hands up.

"Alright I called her." Piper reported to Lillith who smiled slightly and glanced at Cole. He was relaxing after the battle that had just took place and enjoying being able to feel the wind on his face again and interact with the living. Piper then walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder.  
"Don't you think that's your cue buddy." Piper said to him with a grin. He shrugged his shoulders.  
"I thought I'd stay and visit see how the whole family's doing." he replied with his own smirk. Piper and Lillith both paled at his answer before he stood and walked around the chair he was just occupying to stand beside Lillith. Piper just shook her head.  
"When are we going to be able to tell them really that he's the one helping us? I mean no matter how much time you give it the fact remains that neither of them will respond well." Piper finally asked. Lillith looked at her as she began to pull at a loose strand of hair and looked to her charge. She knew it was worse for him to shift between the planes then when it was earlier on when he just accepted that he was stuck there. She smiled when a thought crossed her mind.  
"Soon. But for now Cole I am going to trust you to stand guard but stay hidden." Lillith shot back before turning back to Piper. She then continued "I told you I'd stay tonight for the discussion with your sisters right? I have an idea but I need you to buy me some time. Being a Soul Guardian has some perks of bringing any soul back to life for a short period. Can you do that?"

Piper shook her head "Oh yeah sure." she started while rolling her eyes. Then continued "Listen I don't like him being stuck in Limbo either but if you haven't noticed even if he stays hidden they'll sense him in the house. Especially Paige with her powers advancing and all. There's no way except a cloaking spell maybe. If they find him before you get back how am I going to explain that! 'Oh hey guys by the way our old enemy is back from the dead and oh yeah he's also the old friend who helped me when I almost lost Leo?' that'll go over well."

Piper started on a rampage before Cole stepped in the middle of the two women. He smiled down at Piper "Do you trust me?" He asked. She hesitantly paused and looked up to meet his gaze before nodding yes.   
"Beyond all reasoning against you. Yes I do, I think you have changed." Piper answered but her tone still held some hostility. Cole looked at Lillith.  
"Listen Piper, he can stand guard outside. It's either we go with my plan, which might I add I am going to be in deep shit for with Maria, or you keep lying to your sisters. I promise it'll be worth it. If we do it my way I can tell them tonight which means I can also allow Cole to stay in this plane." Lillith shot back her own temper rising. Cole could almost feel the temper from the two fill the room as he realized that his hope for redemption was connected to two women who were both the most stubborn women he had ever encountered, aside from Phoebe of course.

"Fine. You OUTSIDE after I cast a simple cloaking spell. You…" Piper started then used her index finger to tap Lillith "Better hurry up. If he gets found out believe me, I won't be enough to keep my sisters from sending him back to Limbo and I assuming it will stick this time!" Lillith nodded at Piper's command then looked to Cole who reached out to Piper. Piper nodded and took his hand before she started inciting the proper spell off the top of her head  
"This soul is from the plane of limbo, but here to help so him I owe. Cloak him, his presence unseen, as if here he's never been." A small glow enveloped around the taller man and he then smirked.  
"That wording really? I am glad it didn't literally rip me from the house." Cole sarcastically responded before turning towards the door. Piper glared after the retreating figure before picking up an old toy and throwing it at him. He laughed and then headed out to hide and watch for danger. Just as he ducked behind the bushes in the front yard he saw Phoebe parking in the drive way and getting her daughter out of the backseat. He smiled when he saw her with her daughter and felt his heart ache a little at the thought that she could have been his child if he hadn't messed it all up.

Lillith sensed the sister approaching and waved to Piper before orbing out to put her plan in to motion. Not as soon as she orbed out and the lights gone Phoebe and Patricia walked in to the Manor. Phoebe waved as she put the bags down and Patricia ran to Piper with sleepy eyes.  
"Aunt Piper!" She yelled with glee as she tackled her Aunt. Piper laughed as she picked up the young girl and motioned for her to go upstairs.  
"Hey kiddo. Oh you're getting so big! Alright upstairs, Wyatt and Chris will be happy to see you." She replied before putting her back down. She ran up to find her Uncle Leo who in turn picked her up in to a bear hug and carried her to the room to sleep.  
"Hey Pheebs." Piper greeted her sister and did the same as she had just done with her niece, pulling her sister in to a hug. Phoebe looked at Piper and then started to walk towards the kitchen with her older sister.  
"So should I put the coffee on, I feel like this will be a long night for us." Phoebe laughed with a humorless tone. Piper shook her head.  
"No coffee for you young lady! So no coffee for us either we will make some caffeine free, pregnant lady friendly green tea." Piper laughed and shot back at her sister.

--

**Underworld Cavern**

In the darkest part of The Underworld, where demons of the lowest levels lived a woman sat on top of a make-shift throne. Her piercing gaze stared out at different types of lower level demons who were gathered around her.  
"They failed again mother. We aren't strong enough to take on the Charmed Ones, let alone to gain their children for you." a small, lithe demoness reported to the woman on the throne. Lamia looked down at the figure and laughed.

"My Child, I knew they would fail. Think of it as testing the waters before I plan a bigger attack. We still need to gain more power."

"You know Lamia." Another female demon began. Her voice filled with an acidic tone spoke. "You send in those you call your children to be killed. You've already miscalculated a few extra things. For one the former demon Belthazor is still helping them." Lamia turned her gaze to her daughter. She then spit on the ground beside her as the acidic venom began to eat away at the floor.  
"Well yes I did over look that. But we both know there is only one explanation for why he was able to come back from the dead this time. Maria will be the next to feel my vengeance!" She yelled in anger. The demon body that Lamia had possessed caused her to take in a deep breath before turning to another lower level demon. The serpent that was molded with her arm opened its eyes as she inhaled deeply and the serpent arm reached out grasping the demon and bringing in the essence of its life.  
"I see you still need to feed on your so called children to be able to live." The daughter of Lamia stated before shimmering out.  
"You three!" Lamia let her anger with her daughter flare up in to her conquest against the Charmed Ones. "They will not be expecting an attack again so soon. Wait for late in the night when their little ones are sleeping and attack the Manor again. This time will force their HELP to come out in to the open. Go Zia, Mernos, and Cathol. Take with you my gifts of magic." She then released her serpent as it gifted the three chosen demons with different types of magical artillery.

---

**Halliwell Manor**

The three sisters now sat sipping their tea as Piper had filled them both in on what Lillith and Cole had both told her. Paige seemed a bit confused by what her oldest sister was saying.  
"So where did you get all this information from. Your 'old friend'?" Paige questioned while using her fingers to emphasize old friend with air quotes.  
"Did you just do air quotes?" Phoebe asked while laughing. Then she turned to Piper to see her answer. She had looked at the entry in the Book of Shadows and was curious as to where Piper had learned all this from as well. "What does she mean old friend?" Phoebe then questioned to Piper. Piper turned between her two sisters and glanced at the door before trying to answer.  
Paige beat her to it "You know her to Pheebs. You know Lil…" but before the youngest could finish Piper cut her younger sister off.  
"Paige! Can I see you in the kitchen?" Piper said before pulling her younger sister to stand. Paige turned to look at Phoebe who was confused by what just happened. She stood to follow them but Leo had just entered the room and motioned for her to sit and wait.  
"You know they'll tell you as soon as they talk out whatever they are arguing about." Leo spoke. Phoebe nodded and continued to chat with Leo about the kids and how story time went.

"Why can't I tell her about Lillith? You said it was an old friend that used to fight with you guys." Paige shot at Piper with annoyance.   
"Yes well the friend was, not Lillith. I promise Lillith will be here soon and introduce herself as well as the old friend to you and Phoebe. Just please be patient!" Piper retorted back.  
"Fine. Whatever!" Paige yelled before storming out of the kitchen. Piper followed and Phoebe and Leo both looked up to them with curiosity.

Before Piper realized it Paige looked at Phoebe "Why don't you ask Piper who Lillith is. Unlike her I am not all for lying to you at a time like this." Piper glared at Paige who just smiled at the oldest in response. Phoebe looked back at Piper with astonishment and Leo tried to stifle a smile behind a fake yawn.  
"Who the hell is Lillith? Making new magical friends that I don't know?" Phoebe questioned with her own small laugh. Piper shook her head.  
"No Pheebs, Lillith is a mutual friend who SUPPOSEDLY is here on behalf of an old friend who used to fight beside you two and Prue." Paige replied for Piper while rolling her eyes. Phoebe had a look of shock cross her face at the mention of Prue. She sat patiently waiting for an explanation for Piper. The three continued to stare at each other for a while, Piper was trying to think of an explanation.

"Just an old friend." Piper defiantly answered. Phoebe stared at her and motioned for her to continue. Piper started to try and come up with a better answer for her sister when she saw the all to familiar reddish-blue orb lights appear behind her sisters. The man that stood with her completely caught Piper by surprise.  
"So do you think of me when you dance?" The deep voice questioned and Phoebe and Paige both turned in surprise. Phoebe looked the most surprised as she tried to find her voice. She took in the shorter girl she had never seen before with brown hair and a pale complexion. She presumed it was this Lillith person that had caused the argument between her sisters in the first place, but the man that stood with her was the one that surprised her the most.  
There stood her old fling at a tall stature, with black hair and dark eyes. His hair still fell slightly in his face and was a medium length. Drake still looked the same as the last time she had seen him but he was supposed to be dead.  
"Drake?" Paige broke the silence with her confused voice. Piper met the expression of Lillith who had a look of complete triumph. This was not who she expected to see the Soul Guardian bring back. Phoebe was the first to stand and rush towards the former demon who gave up everything for a year of humanity and to gain a soul. She enveloped him in a huge hug.  
"What are you doing here? How?" Phoebe asked him. Drake smiled as he returned the hug before motioning towards Lillith.  
"She asked me to come help. Something about a new threat to your children and redeeming an old friend." Drake answered with a grin. Lillith glared at the demon at the mention of the second part.  
"Sit. Now." Lillith simply stated to the two people standing by her. Phoebe looked at her.

"Excuse me? I don't even know you and you tell me to sit, more like command? Who are you?" She shot at Lillith who looked to Piper.  
She then responded "Please sit. I have a few things I want to discuss and I don't know how much time we have." Drake laughed and guided Phoebe to a seat before sitting between Phoebe and Piper. Piper waved her hello to Drake who shrugged in response to Piper's questioning gaze.

"As I told Piper a month ago when these demons first started attacking. I am here to help, for now. It's been decided that on top of a new white lighter, someone who can actually fight more and help will be needed to protect your children. Someone who has observed your family growing over the years and has come to care deeply for them." Lillith began.

"That's great. Piper's kept you a secret this long. How does Drake count, no offense Drake, but he hasn't really known us that long and besides. He's dead." Paige questioned.  
"None taken, I think." Drake responded before motioning for Lillith to continue.  
She let out a deep sigh before sitting beside Paige. Her eyes locked with Paige who also nodded for her to continue and gave her an apologetic look. "Alright as I was saying. With some persuasion on behalf of my charge, its been decided he has a chance to be your new protector. But first I need to ease you in to whom it is." Lillith said with some tension in her voice. She glanced to both Piper and Drake for help and both looked to the other two sisters for their response. Paige's mind was reeling at this new information.  
"First Phoebe seeing as you have a degree in psychology will you answer this for me. If a person who committed acts while having a temporary part of insanity be held accountable if proven true by a psychiatrist?" Lillith questioned to her. She locked eyes with Phoebe's darker brown gaze who looked stunned at the question.

"No, but what does this have to do with our protector?" She replied. Lillith smiled and shook her head.  
"You'll see, in time. So with that in mind. Paige please tell me this if one is possessed by a power greater then themselves are they responsible for what is done while possessed?" She continued with more ease then before. Paige just shook her head no unable to find her voice. So Lillith continued on with her persuasion. She glanced to the door again wondering what Cole was up to out there.

"Good with both of those in mind. The person up for a chance at redemption, shall we say, is the same person who has helped even after you thought he couldn't help anymore. Right Piper and Drake?"

---

**Outside Halliwell Manor**

Cole watched the perimeters of the Manor while he pulled his blazer tighter around him to block out the chill. He was curious to know how it was going in there but assumed Lillith would come and get him when it was time for him to confront Paige and Phoebe. A thought flashed through his mind when he remembered Lillith stating something about bringing back an old mutual friend who can help.  
"_No. She wouldn't think that Prue would be helpful. Would she?" _He thought to himself. The image of Prue ran through his mind causing him to involuntarily shudder a little. He respected the eldest sister, but knew she wouldn't be the key to persuading the other two. She would be just as much against it if not more.

He then saw two demons fade in to the yard in front of the door way to the Manor. He quickly shimmered in front of them and grabbed the two shimmering them farther from the manor to battle them else where.  
--

Lillith felt the surge of worry coming from her charge as she glanced to Drake who was telling his story. Piper had already told them about how she was stuck in Limbo after being hit by the Thorn demons and that an old friend was there. How he helped guide her to letting go to help save her relationship and life with Leo. Now Drake spoke of this same friend.  
"Phoebe we were falling in love right at the time you needed it the most. Remember me saying a little bird told me?" He questioned.  
"Yea, but…" She responded with hesitation but was cut off by Drake.  
"Well the little bird was the same man who helped Piper when she was stuck in Limbo. He was the one who helped me to become human and there fore be able to move on to the heavens instead of the Demonic wasteland. He also knew that Piper would be dead if he didn't get involved." Drake stated with a small laugh. He felt it was appropriate to leave out the part that Cole was responsible for the Thorn demons in the first place. Piper was even shocked to learn that Cole was the one who helped Drake.

"That would explain why he was quoting Shakespeare." Piper whispered to herself. Paige turned to Piper in astonishment. Lillith stood and motioned to Drake.  
"You have to go. I can't keep your soul from getting hurt." Lillith said as a worried expression crossed her tone. Drake nodded before returning to the heavens.  
"I promise I will bring him back for a longer chat later. We have bigger problems!" Lillith told all of the sisters and Leo before they caught what she meant. Another demon stood in by the stairs facing the three of them. Two more faded in behind them in the dining room.

"What the hell?" Piper shouted as she stood to freeze them. It worked on the demon by the stairs but the other two slowly began to move out of her spell. She looked to Lillith who nodded and summoned an energy ball. Phoebe stood and levitated out of the way of the fireball directed towards herself.  
"Well Piper you were saying you felt slightly insulted earlier. Happy now!" She yelled to her eldest sister. Paige called for the Fireball that had just gone towards Phoebe and shot it at the demon behind her.  
"Leo can you make it to the room and make sure they don't get to the kids?" Piper shouted. Leo nodded as Paige grabbed him and yelled out "LEO! Upstairs!" Before Leo could move Paige's power orbed him out of the room and where he needed to be. Lillith smiled even under the circumstances to see how much Paige's powers really had advanced. That would be good for her to protect her two daughters. Her energy ball had only scorched the demon beside her. Piper flicked her hand and his arm exploded.  
He yelled out in rage. As he summoned a new form of an attack none of them had ever seen before. It was made of a dark smog but in the smog ball, tiny snakes seemed to coil around each other.  
"Don't get hit by that or you'll be wrapped in snakes until they strangle you." Lillith reported to the other three. She looked at Paige and grabbed her hand. "Call for the potion in the kitchen!" Paige nodded and called for the last bottle of potion that Lillith had given Piper. Lillith enveloped the potion in her energy ball before shooting it towards the demon by the stairs. She went up in smoke as the other two replied angrily.  
"ZIA!" Mernos and Cathol yelled in unison. Phoebe landed a kick on Cathol in his moment of grievance as the same time Mernos let out another form of his smog ball. Paige called for his wrangling snakes and the ball headed towards her hands. Lillith grabbed her and orbed them both out before returning a few seconds later. She shook her head.  
"There's a reason Lamia granted him that power. If you called for it the snakes would have bit you causing the ball to then allow the group to envelope the rest of you. She hoped you'd do that." Lillith stated to the surprised girl. Paige's face began to turn as red as her hair with anger. She then looked at Phoebe who was breathing heavily.  
"Take her in to the kitchen and hold them off. We won't give them the satisfaction of her losing her baby." Piper yelled to Paige. Paige grabbed Phoebe and orbed herself and her pregnant sister in to the kitchen. Piper then glanced to Lillith as she tried to again freeze the scene.   
"CALL FOR HIM NOW!" Piper yelled angrily at the Soul Guardian. Lillith nodded frantically. It seems Lamia is moving faster then Maria had anticipated and she quickly called out his name.  
"COLE TURNER! Shimmer your sorry ass in here now!" Lillith yelled out before sending her own energy ball at Mernos to counter-act his attack. Piper blew up Cathol's head and that bought some time as it slowly began to regrow. She took a quick look to see her sisters' faces both angry at what they had just heard Lillith yell out.

Cole shimmered in and the two could tell he had been facing demons of his own. He took in what he saw and realized they were sent as a distraction for him. Someone wanted to draw him out. He glanced to meet Phoebe's angry stare of disbelief. He then turned to Lillith and Piper.  
"Sometime tonight would be preferable!" Piper yelled in anger. She then let her anger take over as she blew up Mernos' other arm and shoulder. In the moment the demon took to glance at his wound Cole fired his own energy ball at the demon. Mernos went up in flames leaving only Cathol.

Phoebe couldn't contain her anger any longer "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" She yelled stepping in to the door way.

"Pheebs he's here to help!" Piper shot back quickly. Lillith looked at Piper who nodded and as Lillith released an energy ball to distract Cathol, Piper flicked her hands to blow him up. With the two attacks combined he was turned into smoke.

"I can explain." Cole replied with an awkward look on his own face. Lillith stepped between the taller man and Phoebe. Paige walked in to the dining room again as she saw another demon shimmer in. He went to aim an attack at Phoebe, Cole turned sensing where Paige was staring at and waved his hand. The floor shifted causing his own demon that followed him to the manor to lose his balance.  
"You can kill him now." He said to Paige who stood dumbfounded still by seeing one of their worst nightmares back from the dead again. She took in to consideration that right now he was right.  
"Kitchen knife. Demon" she yelled then realized she didn't specify which but was surprised to see it hit the other demon and not Cole. The last demon killed and Lillith closed her eyes.  
"I think we're ok for now." She reported. She looked to Phoebe and back to Paige to try and read their responses. This was not really how she envisioned easing them in to who her charge was.  
"Nice to see you two again. What no welcome hugs?" He questioned to the two staring at him. Piper walked over to her sisters and smiled.

"At least they aren't trying to kill you. Yet." Piper answered his greeting.

_**To Be Continued**_

Tell me what you think. I tried to combine humor and action as well as the other two finding out. My cousin said I should have had Lillith bring Prue back but I don't think she would have helped with the case of Cole for one, for two there are a lot of fan fictions where Prue comes back as a white lighter or spirit I may bring her back later but not now, and three I like Drake and his demeanor as well as his friendship with Cole Turner in The Seven Year Witch.

In the next chapter I will go in to more of how Phoebe responds as well as Paige I wanted to sort of leave a cliff hanger. ;)


	6. Pain in Late Night

-1A Half-Breed's Redemption?  
By: Dragonstar/ Lunara Dragon

Chapter 6: Pain In the Late Night.

Author's Note: I do not own Charmed or any of the original characters. This is purely fan fiction. However the story as well as the characters of Lillith, Maria, Asmodai, and the other original characters are mine.

Thanks to everyone whose been reading and encouraging support etc, Happy Valentine's Day. I decided to make this chapter a song chapter with the combination of _All You Wanted_ by Michelle Branch .The lyrics will be in _**Bold Italics **_like that. Ok on to the story…

--

**Halliwell Manor, dining room**

The three sisters along with Cole and Lillith stood in a long lasting stand still, each stood locked in place waiting to see the others' reaction, each locked in place likes its own land formation. Piper stood with Lillith in front of Cole, Phoebe and Paige staring with anger at their oldest sister and their nightmare resurrected, again. Leo slowly walked in to the room after calming the children down from waking to the sound of fighting.

He slowly approached the group afraid of causing a disruption. He finally was the one to break the silence "Is everyone alright?"

Phoebe glared in his direction. Her brother-in-law did not seem phased to see Cole there which meant he knew to "Alright? NO!" She responded while pointing at her first ex-husband. Cole took a chance to glance towards Leo who was now shaking his head. The long night was going to get longer. Phoebe then continued "Piper furthermore, how could you keep this from us?"

Piper looked to Lillith for help on this one. Lillith spoke up in the eldest's defense "Because Phoebe, she was told to until I knew what we were up against." Her light violet eyes shone in the light as she met Phoebe's own glare. Cole stepped around the two women in front of him and cautiously stepped closer to Phoebe. He held his hands out in a surrendering motion and tried to smile to ease his tension.  
"Please, just hear me out it's the least you can do seeing as you killed me." He spoke softly locking eyes with the only woman he ever loved. It pained him that after the years she still held no regret about what had happened. He accepted it was mostly his fault but how could she still hold on to that anger.

Phoebe shifted under his gaze and tried to sub-due the anger that she felt, underneath the anger was fear. The man that stood in front of her was the only one she had passionately cared for before Coop. She glanced to Paige who placed her hands on her hips.  
"Yeah because talking always works well with you." Paige responded defensively.

"Paige I am really sorry for the hostility I held towards you before." Cole started attempting to try and calm the two down. She locked eyes with the taller man and slightly found herself surprised by this statement. Everyone seemed to have most of their energy taken out of them by the late night battle and no one seemed up to talking.

"What ever Cole, we've heard it before. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't try to kill you right now? You can't honestly expect us to believe you're good this time." Phoebe shot at him breaking the silence again. She let the acidic words sink in, worse then any potions her words always hurt him more then the vanquishes and she knew it. That still seemed to be true as she saw some of the pain fill his eyes. Lillith couldn't take this anymore.

"Yes I do! Please take sometime to think about this Phoebe Cupid-Halliwell, you want your girls to have the best right? Who better to guard them then the person whose been stuck in the In-Between for the last five years because even after all he's been through he still clung to the only family he's ever known?"

Phoebe and Paige let that sink in as well. Both pairs of brown eyes now rested on the former demon and then on Lillith. Lillith could feel the fatigue falling on all of them including herself. She took a deep breath and looked to Piper who always seemed to be the voice of reason. Piper took the acknowledgement and nodded.

"Listen, I love you both more then anything. You know that , but please just take some time to consider it. Think about what you two both said yourselves. Paige you know more then either of us about a power greater then yourself possessing you and not being able to fight it. Remember Olivia? Not to mention since you teach at Magic School you have to learn more about it then Pheebs and I have had to know." Piper started in a soft tone to calm her two younger sisters. It was the same voice Prue always used with her and now she had mastered using it.

She then continued stepping up and wrapping her arms around Phoebe pulling her in to a hug before whispering "I know this is going to be harder for you sis. But you need to remember why he went so crazy in the first place. You were the only love he's ever known in over a hundred years in existence." She then stepped back and returned to talking to both of them again. Continuing, Piper spoke more directly "I am not saying we disregard everything that he's done. I am saying that a lot of time has passed and we need to own up to what mistakes we made as much as he needs to make up for what he has done. That is why Cole has been given this chance in the first place, to find a chance at redemption."

"Does she always give these long speeches?" Lillith whispered to Cole. He nodded yes and shrugged. Lillith caught the pain that still resided in his gaze and felt pity for her charge. She caught herself thinking of a time when she would have given anything to be like Belthazor before he met the sisters, free to live without completely hiding that he was a half-breed.

Paige took the next couple steps towards Cole and looked in to his eyes again, seeing the pain that was all to real there. "Fine. Two days, give us two days to think about it!" She said sternly and then folded a little and let a weak smile cross her face for the former demon to see. Cole shrugged his response and continued to just stare at Phoebe.

"Pheebs" Paige continued weakly while also returning to look at her sister who still held rage in her own eyes. But she could see the underlying fear.

"Fine, whatever but in two days my answer will be the same…" she started but Cole was the one to interrupt her as he placed his hands weakly on her shoulders and pulled her in to a hug catching everyone off guard. Her whole body tensed under his grasp and she refused to respond with anything. But the words everyone heard shocked them even more.

"Phoebe you've found love again, and started a family that you deserved. Please just keep in mind that this time I want to help you protect that. I..I" Cole started and caught himself stuttering on the last part. He forced his emotions out of his voice as he stepped back from Phoebe and met her gaze again "I want you to be happy even if it is not with me. I know that now and as I told Piper I have come to terms with my fate."

"Fine two days. I need to talk to Coop about this but please for now just stay away from me." Phoebe said her voice still held some anger. But she released the fear when she heard both Piper and Paige speak their own thoughts.

"Let's go to bed. Phoebe you can sleep in you old room with Chris and Patricia. Cole and Lillith if you're staying you get the living room." Piper spoke as she went to lean on her husband. Leo held his wife with care, she was the pillar of the family still and he was now the beam that helped support her. Phoebe paled at the mention of Cole staying in the same house and Lillith caught this.

"Thanks Piper but ummm I think we'd better go elsewhere. We will be back in the morning if you want." Lillith stated simply and caught Phoebe's thankful look. Lillith shrugged and smiled softly to the middle Charmed sister. Piper just yawned her response as Paige orbed back home. Phoebe headed towards the stairs but not before catching another quick glimpse of Cole. He looked different to her now with his hair spiked and a pain he wore on his sleeve. She didn't think she could trust him again but knew she had to think on it and the new information she had learned just earlier in the night had to be taken in to consideration. She waved good night to Piper and Leo.

"Alright good night. Don't worry Cole they'll come around with time to think it will show your up to giving space now." Leo said trying to give his former friend some hope. Cole just continued to stare away from everyone. Lillith held out her hand to him and also said good night to Piper and Leo who had already started heading towards the stairs.

Cole took her hand and leaned some of his weight on her causing her to realize how tired and drained her charge was. She sighed and did her best to support him, ignoring her own weariness as she orbed them out.

---

_**I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away**_

_**I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes  
I'd take you away**_

Lillith had booked a hotel room for the next week and wasn't sure if they'd be there that long but couldn't take any chances. If Maria found out Lillith hadn't provided a place for her charge to stay in the plane of the living Lillith would be given the lecture of a life time. Cole had taken his first shower in a long time and Lillith had changed while he was in the shower. She pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a loose fitting purple tank top. Then set to the task of moving in to the make shift home away from home. She waved her hands filling the empty drawers of a dresser with clothes for herself and realized she was going to have to take her charge shopping for clothes tomorrow. She doubted any of the sisters had saved his old belongings and the Soul Guardian cringed at the thought of shopping but knew it was part of the job.

Lillith then pulled her hair up in to a bun with a rubber band as she heard Cole coming out of the bathroom. She turned to see him standing in a towel and turned away quickly. She walked over to her belongings and found her favorite sleeping T-shirt that was over sized on her. She quickly threw it over her shoulder at where she assumed the half-naked man was, and the dug deeper before waving her hand and summoning a pair of large shorts.

'_Great. Just great!'_ She thought to herself. She was broken out of thought by a loud laugh as she turned to see Cole now dressed in a pair of boxers and the shirt she had thrown at him. She glared towards the taller man.

"You aren't the only one who can make things appear out of thin air." Cole answered with a sly grin on his face. Lillith blushed with anger before plopping down on the bed.

"Well that's good to know, saves me from the torture that is shopping. Why are you wearing my shirt though?" She shot back at him. He just shrugged and sat on the bed next to her. She propped her head up on one arm and stared up in to his green eyes that stared down at her smiling face. The smile faded when she saw the hurt that the night had caused him and it became all to real that he was alive again when he could feel again.

----

Phoebe stirred in her sleep as she kept replaying the night out in her head. Her brown eyes fluttered open to stare at the ceiling as she pushed herself to sit up and stare over at the sleeping figure of the two young children she was sharing a room with. The Elders had to have had a part in allowing Cole to leave whatever hell he had been in and so had a part in this. Why is the question she couldn't quite grasp the answer to. There was no way this time that he could be good, it never worked before and how did they expect him to be good now. But the woman, Lillith, had mentioned something about him being stuck there because he clung to the only family he knew.

"Does that mean he has watched my children, all of our children, growing up over those years to. Me getting hurt and then finally finding Coop?" She whispered in to the blanket of darkness that enveloped her. She knew that the night would not give her any answers but she still had to voice her thoughts.

_**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares**_

A figure then hearted in and before the darkness returned Phoebe saw her husband standing in the night. He could feel her pain radiating off of her and he closed the distance between them. With that she finally let the tears fall and willingly allowed the arms to be wrapped around her. Their dark eyes met and she realized she would not have to tell him what was wrong for the time being. He was content to just allow her to let her tears fall.  
"Thank you." she whispered before falling asleep with the comfort of her current husband blocking out the pain for now of her first husband. Coop was confused but let the night continue to hide his own emotions while he comforted his wife, Phoebe.

---

Cole still sat in silence letting thoughts turn over in his head. Lillith continued to observe him as he sat so close, yet seemed so far away in his own world. She did not know how to react or to comfort him. She began to slightly fidget with the passing time as her own nervousness welled up inside of her. The Soul Guardian barely ever had to be the comfort it usually consisted of her helping her charges taking care of their unfinished business before they moved on.

An image of her friend Telane flashed in her mind, her friend was one of the most successful with cases similar to Cole's. She was good with the emotions and helping people to find redemption because Telane seemed to have a sixth sense to know how to comfort others. But that wasn't who Lillith was and she didn't know what to say now. When she finally broke out of her own reverie she noticed he had turned completely away from her this time and now stared out the window on the far side of the room. Lillith moved slowly forward to sit at the end of the bed with him and stare where he was staring.

_**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares**_

Cole continued to keep staring and refused to turn to the figure that now sat beside him. He could feel her weight shifting as he began to realize that she had a habit of being fidgety when ever she was nervous. He turned to face her and met the gaze of the slightly startled violet eyes that stared in to his own. She noticed he was forcing himself not to show the emotions that he felt and it was all connected to what Phoebe had said to him. That little statement cut through him like a sword.

"Cole, um" Lillith began finding her voice catching in her throat "talk about what happened. It might help. You know so you can try and get some sleep I know you need it as much as the rest of us."

"I really am a live for now huh?" Cole questioned more to himself then her. Lillith just nodded simply and slowly. He moved his hand to run it through his hair causing a few left over droplets of water to fall on to his hand, and the hand that was placed close to his. He glanced down to her hand and then up towards her.

His voice now filled with some of his pain as he continued "She still has no sympathy for me. Why the hell did I think I could do this?" Cole's anger then flared up as he stood and walked towards the wall, punching it lightly and causing Lillith to flinch at the impact. Lillith stood and now looked at him more sternly.

"Well because a part of you has hope. Yet you allow one person to determine whether you should hold on to that or not!" Lillith shouted at him.

"Wow that's your words of comfort? I can see why you are such a great Soul Guardian!" He shot back at her. Lillith stomped closer to him and did the same thing she had done when they first met, standing on her tip toes to make herself seem more imposing with the added height. This made him laugh every time and his laugh only lasted for a few moments as he pushed her down to her normal height again before leading her back to the bed in the room.

"You can go to sleep, you need it." He said forcing his tone to be calm. She shook her head no and pulled him to sit down next to her on her bed.

"Talk, now!" She said her own temper still dripping in her tone. Cole stared down at the floor before resting his face in his hands.

"Before Phoebe and her sisters I never knew what it was like to be good. I accepted my fate from a very young age. A large part of me believes that she is right and my fate was sealed way back the day my mother killed my father. Time and again she proved me wrong though by helping me to be a good person and now that support is gone. How can I do it this time with out a friend at all? Sure there's Piper but…" Cole began but then paused. He was not sure whether he could consider Piper or Leo his friend at this point. But they still held bonds to Phoebe and Paige and they would definitely be there for their family more then him.

_**  
I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone**_

Cole felt a hand placed on his shoulder and he turned to see the hurt face of Lillith. She seemed hurt and angry at his statement but he wasn't sure where it was coming from. She shook her head slightly as she looked down at the floor and removed her hand from his shoulder.

"You always had good in you as much as evil. You just never had a reason before to embrace both sides of yourself and to find a balance. There were a few small moments in time where you're humanity did push against your evil side." Lillith said but didn't go on to explain herself any further. He could see the emotion that Lillith never showed to him before. Cole caught his next statement and pulled her to face him.

"You really do believe in me don't you? But why?" Was all the man could respond with.

"Because Belthazor…" Lillith started and had called him by the name that the former demon had been known as. He flinched at the name as he remembered the part of himself that he had lost. She then shook her head and stood again wandering towards the mirror that sat on top of the dresser and waved her hand in front of it, a trick Maria had taught her how to do. She smiled as she recalled the mother figure that guided her and realized how many rules she was breaking with this case. Cole stepped and stared at her before she placed her hand cautiously on his face and forced him to look at the mirror.

He watched in amazement as he saw a scene that appeared in the mirror he was standing with Raynor, his former mentor. Only it was himself as Belthazor and they were discussing the loss of one of their 'brothers'. What he hadn't remembered was the faint glow of orb lights that appeared in the dark chamber they were holding their meeting in.

-- _Enter the memory playing on the scene--_

"What do you mean you think that our brother is still haunting this cavern. Tozar was killed over a month ago by you when he failed." Belthazor's deeper voice compared to Cole's, resonated with confusion and anger. Raynor smiled at his student and motioned to the book that sat in front of him. It was the first time Cole had ever encountered angered lost spirits and the whole matter of lost souls for that matter. Usually demons just died and went to the wasteland, but Tozar was a half-demon like himself.

"He's here now." Raynor began before he looked towards a young girl standing in the corner of their meeting room. She realized she had been found out and turned to face the two demons standing behind her. She was still hidden by the shadows and so shifted in to the shape of a child no more then the age of four or five and stepped out of the shadows. The fear filled her eyes but she didn't flinch.

"Who are you?" Raynor questioned angrily. He summoned an energy ball ready to kill the young girl. She turned to Belthazor and locked eyes with the much taller demon before summoning her own energy ball. It was much weaker but was all she had to work with. Raynor released the energy ball towards her before she could even try to answer and she released her own. Raynor caught on that it would deflect his own and quickly sent a second towards her.

Before Belthazor realized what he was doing, he summoned his energy ball that glowed blue and brightly with the electricity resonating in it and sent it towards Raynor's completely catching his mentor off guard. The little girl took the time to glance at Belthazor again and smiling a little before orbing out.

---_end of memory--_

_**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares**_

All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there

Cole returned his gaze to Lillith and looked at her with complete shock. He backed away slightly as he tried to recall that event and then a smile appeared on his face.

"That was you? You know I got in a lot of trouble for that. I don't think my demonic half ever quite grasped why that happened. It took me a long time to convince Raynor I was aiming for you and not his attack." Cole shot with some frustration in his tone. He realized when he saw the scene that the girl was Lillith by the color the orb lights were in the scene. He shook his head and still didn't believe that was why Maria had sent Lillith to him.

"That isn't why Maria sent me." Lillith started as if reading his mind, she walked back to where they had sat earlier. "She sent me because I could relate to being a half-breed. But that is why I trust in you so much."

Cole finally let the weariness fill up his body as he let some of his emotions go and sat down. "I still don't think I can do this alone." He responded.

She surprised him again by hitting him upside the head. "You ass, you aren't alone. I am telling you that because I would like to think in the last month you've realized I want to help you. I want to be more then just your Soul Guardian!" She shot at him. He looked bewildered by all of what she was saying.

"You know you are not so great at the whole comfort and guidance thing!" He said raising his voice a little higher again. He placed his hand on his head where she had just hit it and glared at her.

She let out a laugh and shrugged "Hey I never said I was here to comfort you, just guide you. So my ways a little different. But you do know that I want to be your friend…"

Lillith was then enfolded in a pair of masculine arms and surprised to find herself enwrapped in a tight hug by Cole Turner, the former Source and ADA. He rested his head on her shoulder as he finally let go of the last bit of his anxiety. She hugged him back and let the moment last a few moments before she began to fidget again.

"Your doing it again?" Cole murmured in to the silence. She pulled away from him as he returned to looking at his new friend with a smile now on his face, it was weak and Lillith could still see some of the pain.

"What?" She asked confused. Her own expression was a mask for the sleep deprivation she felt starting to sink in to her core.

"You fidget when you get nervous or if to much attention is put on you." Cole replied while yawning.

"I do not!" Lillith shot back before picking up a pillow and fluffing it. She headed towards the chair in the far corner.

"Where are you going?" He asked as his bluish green orbs lit up with some anger.

"To bed…" She answered slightly. He shook his head and motioned for her to return to the bed.

"I think we're both adults enough to sleep in this huge bed. It isn't fair for either of us not to get a good nights sleep. Besides I won't bite, or touch you I swear." He said with a smirk on his face. Lillith finally gave in and returned to the bed but not before pushing the covers to form a barricade dividing the bed in half. Cole laughed at this gesture and laid back on his side. He glanced in to her eyes again for a moment as she laid down on the far other side of the bed and glanced at him.

"Thank you. A friend is exactly what I will need. Even if it is one who sucks at giving comfort." Cole said to her and it rang with honesty. Lillith sat up half-way and used her own pillow to hit him before laying back down and rolling over to face the opposite direction as him.

"Go to bed! Oh and you better not snore or I am so sending you back to Limbo for the night!" She yelled over her shoulder. A grin crossed both of their faces before Cole reached over to turn the lamp off and then lay facing towards the window.

---

**To be continued. **

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Also I am going to try and get another chapter done this weekend as a V-day gift to myself as much as those of you who are reading. Thanks for the continued support. In the next Chapter it will be two days later, on Valentine's day in this story's timeline and also when the other two sisters make there decision. Sorry this chapter was mainly dealing with the night etc. I hope you liked it and let me know ;)


	7. Pleading Each Side

-1

A Half-Breed's Redemption?  
By: Dragonstar/ Lunara Dragon

Chapter 7: Pleading Each Side.

Author's Note: Once again I do not own Charmed or any of the original characters, they are © to the WB, Paramount, the writers of the show etc. I do however own the original characters in this story such as Lillith, Maria, Asmodai etc as much as this story. It is purely fan fiction.

Thanks to everyone for the continued comments and support etc. I really do appreciate all of the feed back. Also there is a specific reason I am not naming who Lamia's real child is, the scenes with her daughter will not mention the daughters name but instead will just mention small details about her for now. I don't want to ruin the surprise of who she is.

On to the story…

**Lamia's Underworld Cavern**

While the Charmed Ones and their families slept, as well as their new found help an angry demoness was on a rampage feeding on some of her followers that she referred to as her children. The Lamania had failed again and she had lost three of her best demons as well as two decoy ones that she had sent.

"Zia, Mernos, and Cathol have been killed!" Lamia shouted as the angry tone echoed off of the walls. The sound caused some of the weaker Lamanians to wince back in fear. The stronger ones just stared up at her with no emotions and met her gaze. Lamia had taken over the body of a demon that was weak and the body had started to change to fit her actual appearance. It still had the green skin of the former demon that inhabited the body but with Lamia's magic she had completely possessed the body and with her Serpent Arm it now belonged to her.

Her daughter continued to stay in the shadows and watch the one who claimed to be her mother, but she knew her mother died long ago when Hera had killed the rest of her real children. The thing that Lamia had become was now a nightmare in appearance with her fire red hair with green streaks, green skin where it should have been tan, and eyes as black as the night. She had thin white pupils that resembled that of a serpent and appeared to be a human woman except with the skin coloring, the serpent arm, and now her eyes. Lamia was on a rampage about what had occurred earlier that night and this caused a smile to cross the figure who appeared to be a young woman's lips.

"Hmmm." The daughter began as she let a humorless laugh escape her lips. She pushed herself off the wall and stepped in to the light where her mother turned to glare at her. Acid dripped and it seemed as if electric would crackle when the two women's eyes were caught in a glaring match. Lamia's daughter let her hazel eyes finally fall to the floor as she shimmered from where she stood and on to the make-shift throne and steps.

"What do you have to say now?" Lamia questioned to her daughter. She allowed her own midnight serpent eyes to continue to glow with rage at her daughter's insolence.  
The younger demoness responded "Just that it seems you keep failing and allowing your rage to mess up your judgement more and more. Each time the sister's and their help have stopped your attempts, _Mother." _She let the last part of her statement drip with hatred as Lamia continued to glare at her. She then stood and summoned a small fire ball.

"If you doubt me every time I come back, then why are you here?" She questioned to her daughter. Lamia's daughter summoned her own defense as she held up a shield.

"You already know why. Don't you get it? I will help lock you back in your prison every time and as for your little attack we both know this match will be a stand still. The woman who was more of a mentor to me then you ever were, makes sure of that!" Lamia's daughter heatedly shot back. She wasn't strong enough to kill her mother, nor vice versa, but every time Lamia returned her daughter was sent to stop her and each time was given allies strong enough to do so. The daughter finally put down her shield and added one last statement before shimmering out "Cole Turner and the Charmed Ones will be your down fall. I will make sure of that!"

Lamia let out another scream of rage before turning and feeding on another low-level being. She then shouted an order "Find me a warlock, NOW!"

---

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper rose with the morning sun as she looked down at the sleeping figure of her husband. She released a yawn as she stood and stretched, her whole body ached for the battle and she tried to stretch out some of the knots. She heard Leo start to stir in their bed and smiled softly at him. Leo also stood from the bed and walked over to his wife rubbing her shoulders.

"Today should be interesting." He whispered in to her ear before softly placing a kiss on her head. Piper nodded as she continued to think about how to deal with her sisters and Cole. Leo then let out another sigh as the two headed out of the room and down to make breakfast.

On the way through the hall Piper stopped and slightly opened the door to her son, Chris's room, and found the two children were still sleeping. Phoebe during the night must have called for her husband because the two were laying on the one side of the bed in each other's arms. The two kids with Leo had built a tent to "camp" for the night so Phoebe could sleep on Chris's bed. Leo nodded as he pulled Piper away from the door and towards the stairs.

An hour had passed and Piper had whipped up one of her usual big breakfasts. Paige, Henry, and the twins would be arriving in a half an hour and that was when they agreed to wake Phoebe and the kids up if they were not awake by then.

"Should we call for Cole and Lillith?" Piper questioned to Leo. She was unsure whether they should all try to sit down for a breakfast with the two and try to talk out last night now that everyone had some rest, or wait until after her and her sisters along with the rest of the family had time to talk. Leo seemed to be pondering it before he locked his blue eyes on her and nodded.

"I think so. Now that Coop is here with Phoebe, and Henry will be with Paige. We can also see how all of the kids react to Cole since that actually seems to be the reason he was brought back." Leo answered. Piper shrugged and he added "We can tell Phoebe that Lillith is here to make sure he doesn't do anything. Maybe that will help her?"

Piper just shrugged "I don't know. No matter what Pheebs isn't going to…"

"Isn't going to what?" Pheobe interrupted her sister as she stepped in to the kitchen. The middle sister walked to Piper and hugged her good morning before pouring herself a cup of orange juice. Leo and Piper wouldn't meet her deep brown groggy gaze and this caused her to take a deep breath.

"Are you talking about Cole?" She questioned trying to hold back her emotions. Phoebe had let out most of her hurt and tears last night and only felt some anger left in her. Piper slowly nodded and Phoebe shrugged.  
"We weren't sure if you were ready to have them over or not." Piper finally explained.

"It hasn't been two days yet!" Phoebe shot back. She then headed towards the sun room with a following Piper behind her. She sat in a chair that looked out the huge windows and would not meet Piper's eyes this time.

"Yeah, but we figured now that everyone's had some rest we could try to talk and get through some of the issues. I don't know maybe even see how the kids react to him?" Piper tried with an overly sweet tone to her voice. Phoebe shrugged.

"Fine, whatever." was the only answer that Piper received. The oldest let her shoulders sag with frustration before returning to the kitchen. When she returned she found Leo picking at a waffle off the top of the pile and she shot him a look.

"So I guess we should call them after Paige get's here?" Leo questioned with a sly grin. Piper nodded her agreement but still had an unsure look on her face.

---

**San Francisco Bay Hyatt Hotel**

Cole woke up earlier then Lillith and rose out of bed pacing over to the far side of the room to continue looking out the windows that over looked the Bay. He let his thoughts enfold around him about the previous night. The sunlight hit his face as he enjoyed the early morning rays. he gave in and turned to sit in the chair. Phoebe was right to doubt him still and so was Paige for that matter but he knew he had to try.

"_I still may not be their ideal of what good is. But I am on their side and I need to convince them of that."_ Cole thought to himself. He allowed his green eyes to close in thought and began to plan on what he was going to say.

Lillith pulled herself out of her slumber and forced her body to get up. She wanted to sleep late and ignore the outside world but let out a deep sigh before quietly glancing over to find her charge on the other side of their room. He seemed to be in deep thought so she quietly shifted her weight to her feet and slowly walked to the dresser pulling clothes out to wear and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. She allowed the warm water and steam to wrap around her as she began to think of her own ways to help Cole convince the sisters that they'll need his help. Piper and Leo were her only allies in this conquest and she knew that was going to be something in favor of Cole's fate.

Cole had heard his companion awaking from her slumber but still didn't open his eyes and break his concentration. He was trying to recall something that would break his ex-wife. Then a few moments later and his eyes shot open and a smile crossed his face. Just then he heard the tiny clink as the bathroom door came open and Lillith stepped out ready for the day. He took in her appearance she had settled on a light green top that had sleeves leaving her shoulders bare but still covered her upper arm. She let her hair fall freely today and also wore a pair of loose fitting boot cut jeans.

"Good morning." She said smiling as she walked over to wear he sat and sat in the other chair opposite him. He just responded with a grunt and looked back out the window. Lillith also sat back and admired the blue jeans and black T-shirt that he wore. She let out a deep breath and waited for him to say something.

"So today starts my trial." Cole muttered with some anger in his voice. He thought back to when he had first met Phoebe and the way she had always responded in her flirtatious manner was with law jokes since he was posing as a lawyer. Lillith looked at him confused and shrugged. She felt the hostility in his posture and decided not to ask him to explain. Both felt a twinge in their head and Cole was the one this time to look confused. Lillith laughed a little at the expression that crossed his face.

"Now you know how Leo felt whenever he was summoned. While in the plane of living Piper and the sisters can summon you like they would a white lighter. Except instead of hearing them in your head you feel their emotions that call out to you. It's a little different but works all the same." Lillith explained with a smile.

"Great just what I need." Cole retorted back. He stood and motioned for her to lead the way. Lillith orbed out while Cole shimmered since he knew where they were going now.

---

**Halliwell Manor**

Breakfast was sitting on the table waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive. Piper was standing in the conservatory waiting for Lillith and Cole. Leo sat with Wyatt and Chris on one side of the table, next to the boys sat Patricia. Across Leo looked in to the concerned eyes of Coop who still had no idea what was going on and all his wife had said was that her ex-husband was coming over for breakfast to discuss the new threat. Next to him sat Phoebe, then Paige and Henry. The twins were placed in their high chairs that Paige had orbed over with them. She glanced around the group and tried to think of something to say.

"So how is it your ex-husband is alive again?" Coop finally whispered to Phoebe. She shrugged and still was not sure of that answer herself. Paige also glanced to Coop now and tried to give both her sister and brother-in-law a reassuring smile but it didn't seem to help ease the tension.

Piper smiled when Cole was the first to shimmer in. He stood out of sight from the inhabitants of the dining room for the time being and looked to her. She seemed happy to see him and that eased his own nervousness. Lillith orbed in shortly after and walked closer to Piper.

"Good morning. I hope you two brought your appetites." Piper greeted the two. She turned to lead them in to the dining room but Cole's firm grip on her wrist stopped her. She glanced up to meet his questioning face and she sighed.

"Is," Cole began before he saw Piper shake her head no. He didn't even have to finish his question. Phoebe was still as angry as she was the night before. He let go of the shorter woman's wrist while he slowly followed Lillith and Piper in to where the rest awaited. He stayed behind the two women and tried to avoid the daggers that both Phoebe and Coop shot at him with their piercing gazes. Cole was a little surprised to see though that Paige waved him a quick greeting and Henry did not seem as tense as his ex-wife's husband was.

Cole and Lillith took a seat on the opposite side of the table and Lillith sat between Wyatt and Cole. The four year old boy glanced at them shyly and looked to Patricia who was giggling. This caught Phoebe and Coop's attention both as they watched who she was grinning at, Cole returned her smile with one of his own.

"Ok what the hell is that about?" Phoebe shot at Cole angrily. He just shrugged but kept the same smug smile on his face.

"I don't know she's your kid!" He shot back across the table. Lillith placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"You aren't helping your case by losing your temper." She simply stated to him. Cole continued to stare at Phoebe before turning to Piper and moved his hand towards the table.

"This all looks great Piper. I am starved it's been to long since I have had one of your breakfasts." He said with an honest tone. Piper and Paige both stared at him and neither could help but smile at the irony that even a demon like Cole Turner was still in love with Piper's cooking. She nodded her thanks and was the first to start passing everything around the table. Each person took waffles, bacon, and some of Piper's home made fruit sauce to put on top of the waffles.

"Ok can I just get this out in the open. Why are you back in their lives?" Coop questioned as he still glared over to Cole. Cole nodded.  
"Sure you have every right to ask that question. Although I never knew a Cupid could be so hostile." Cole retorted back but then continued in a calmer voice "I am being given an honest chance to make up for what I have done wrong. I may not be the ideal choice but then again in many ways I am the perfect choice."

"You're the perfect one to protect us? That's beyond a twisted sense of humor!" Phoebe was the one to answer this time. She tried to stay calm because of the children in the room.

Paige spoke up in Cole's defense this time. Or at least her own attempt at defending someone she hated. "Hey Pheebs, it wasn't his idea to play this joke. It was this Maria person and those damn Elders again."

Cole glared at the younger woman and then rolled his eyes. "Yes and no. There have been plenty of times I wished I could get out of the cosmic void between Life and Death."   
"Ok let's start there with the questions." Lillith spoke up. She was nibbling on her waffle with a look of sheer joy on her face which was not the right look to have when everyone was arguing. She couldn't help it she was enjoying the meal.

"Alright well if you are neither a ghost or nightmare. What are you now?" Paige began the interrogation.

"Simply a soul with a corporeal body right now. Well the human half of who I was anyways. Aside from the powers I gained from the Wastelands I am human, not completely demonic or an avatar." He answered with a grin. Cole was glad to see Paige was at least willing to allow her curiosity to over ride her hatred and give him a chance to explain. When he said he was human he heard Pheobe let out a humorless laugh under her breath.

"Why is it so hard to believe that he deserves this second chance, and is the perfect candidate for the job?" Lillith spoke up finally after wiping her face with her napkin.

"Oh I don't know, because he tried to kill us for starters. Not to mention the whole period where he was the Source and then came back and went crazy!" Phoebe responded as she settled her deep brown eyes on the Soul Guardian.

"Yes but may I remind you as much as I dislike Barbas he was right. Cole went crazy because of your cold, ruthless rejection to even allow him a chance to prove that the Source thing wasn't his fault!" Lillith shot back with her own anger dripping in her tone. All three of the sisters looked at her shocked when she mentioned the name of Barbas and Cole had no idea what she was talking about.

----

**Lamia's Cavern**

Lamia stood and was discussing things with a warlock named Zanatos. The two were bargaining over the price for his Coven's assistance to the Lamanians.

"Why should we help you?" Zanatos coldly questioned to Lamia. Her gaze pierced him as she motioned to her minions that sat below her. She was sure that with his assistance they could gain more strength in the Underworld.

"Simple really. I am not quite sure what your little brain isn't grasping. The Underworld is still in ruin and the Triad was not resurrected as planned. With my children and your coven together we are stronger. None of the upper demons that are left consider us worthy to try and help them. But we can prove them wrong now that I am released from my prison my children are more powerful now than even some of the upper level demons. Not many of them however are strong enough yet and that is where you come in." She pleaded her case to the warlock.

"Alright I will discuss this with the others and I will report back to you our joint decision." He answered before blinking out of the cavern.

---

**Halliwell Manor**

The interrogation had lasted all through breakfast. Phoebe just listened for the most part and put in her own angry comments when needed. For the most part Paige had asked questions to Cole and he would respond. They had cleared up that the Source had been able to possess him because of the void that was left after they destroyed Belthazor, the Seer's role, and what happened when he returned from the Wastelands for Phoebe. Then a thought flashed through Paige's mind.

"Ok so sense your stuck in this cosmic void thingy, when you were there did you ever try to umm." She paused not sure of how to word the thoughts in her mind. "Attack us or somehow contact us? I mean we've encountered several spirits who could create Plasmo balls and similar things to impact the living."

Cole nodded his head and tried his best to answer "Yes they could. But I couldn't because like I said I am not a ghost or angered spirit. I am just simply locked in Limbo for punishment. Or was, might be again?" He rolled his eyes at his own answer causing Lillith to smile slightly.  
Phoebe finally spoke up again as she glared to her ex-lover and stood from her seat. "Oh but you did in fact try to force something to come on to our plane?!" She said with a bitter voice. Coop stood up and tried to calm her but was also curious to the answer.

"I'll be honest with you Phoebe. Yes I did!" The taller man now stood and met her glare with a look of hatred but it wasn't directed at her but at the man who stood behind her. Paige looked to Henry and the others still sitting who nodded their heads.

"Alright then. I think I am just going to take the kids in to the living room now." Piper said as she noticed the heat start to rise in the room and frustrations leaking off of each adult there. It was beginning to affect the children as Patricia looked scared between her parents and Cole. Henry stood to help Piper by taking the twins and motioning for Wyatt to follow. Piper had Chris in her own arm while using her free hand to escort Patricia. "Come on Tricia, dis way." Wyatt whispered over his shoulder to try and comfort his younger cousin.

"Are you happy now?" Cole asked the question that Phoebe or Coop were thinking in his direction. "Can we please try to be more calm?" He added but his own tone denied his feelings that he wanted to be more calm.

Lillith caught Leo's gaze who was wondering what she was doing. She finally stood beside her charge and forced him to return to sitting. "Maybe you should try following your own advice." She said with a normal tone, but it was a stern recommendation as Cole noticed her facial expressions and nodded.

"Yes Phoebe if you want to know I did try. Three times actually! The first was when I first ended up here. Beyond all rational reasoning I still care about you and your family." Cole started to try and explain himself. Paige looked curiously towards him and noticed the old anger still lying in the depths of his green eyes and frustration was worn on his face.

"Which was?" Paige calmly asked so as to deflect her older sisters rampage.

"When those three blondes stole your identities. I was angry that the so called love of Phoebe's life even bought in to it. To hell that he was mortal if it was real love the spell shouldn't have worked! I tried to summon a fireball strong enough to hit them but it did nothing at all. I summoned smoke and that was it." Cole answered bitterly and Coop nodded his agreement. The statement about if it was true love, Jason would have eventually realized it wasn't Phoebe. He noticed his wife had a look of shock on her face. Cole then continued his explanation " The second time was when Gideon was attacking Chris."

That caught Leo's attention as he recalled the memory and a pain filled his heart at the memory of his son from the future who in the end had saved Wyatt's life. Leo shook his head with frustration to try and rid himself of the memory.

"Go ahead tell them about the third time." Lillith was the one who spoke this time as she saw the look on Cole's face. He recalled the last time and this time looked directly at Phoebe as his gaze slightly teared over.

"The last time…" He began his voice taking on a melancholy tone "was when you three were fighting the Ultimate Power, or as you knew them, Billie and whatever the hell her sister's name was. I thought you three would survive the explosion but then as the dust had died down I had been forced from the grounds of the Manor and been pushed in to the backyard by the impact. When Piper was the only one to survive…" he paused. He now had Phoebe and Paige's full attention and all bitterness left the earlier's face as she recalled that time. It was the last big battle the sisters had had until this point in time now. They only dealt with minor demons since then but nothing that one sister couldn't handle.

"When I saw the two of you dead then Leo stopped Piper from killing Billie I put all my power, mind, and soul in to trying to break free from my hell even if only for long enough to become alive again for a few minutes. That was all I needed! What resulted wasn't quite what I expected, the smoke actually did appear on your plane but of course not the fireball. Luckily Cupid here was able to give Piper that damn pink ring!" He finished his words and felt his shoulders crumple at recalling the memory. The biggest hell wasn't the part of not interacting with the ones he cared about, but it was the part of not being able to help them at all. Sure he could force himself to be able to lift small objects for short periods of time but that would never have done them any good. Piper had over heard Cole talk about the last time and stepped back in to where they sat while occasionally glancing back to check on the kids.

"You still kept trying to help them even after everything that occurred?" Coop was the one to question Cole now. He just shot the Cupid a dark glare but nodded his head yes. Paige still seemed unsure of what to make of this new information as she stood and walked over to Cole and placed a hand cautiously on his shoulder.

"I think the questioning is done for now. Don't you?" She said. Cole looked up at her and shrugged. Paige looked at Lillith who nodded her head. "Perhaps Coop and Phoebe should take some time alone to talk about everything. I for one want to go play with the kids." Paige added on before heading towards the living room.

"Sounds like a plan." Piper answered and waited for the others to stand. She looked at Phoebe "He will after all technically be the guardian for the kids as much as us, if not more. Why don't you see how Patricia even reacts to him."

Cole quickly smiled and added before Phoebe could say her no. "Besides from what I've seen if she doesn't like me she'll just levitate something at my head." This in turn caused Phoebe to laugh a little at the picture but her eyes still held rage. Coop put a reassuring arm around his wife as they all headed to the living room. The entire group walked in on Henry giving Chris and Wyatt turns at a piggy back ride, while Patricia watched, and the twins not quite a year old yet were in a playpen.

When Cole walked through the entry way to the living room Patricia took her eyes off of her cousins and Uncle Henry and stared up at the much taller man. She had her mother's courage and did not hesitate to walk around the couch and stand looking up at him. This caused Cole to stop and his whole body went rigid not knowing what to do. She smiled up at him and put her hands up in the air.

"Up." she demanded to him. Cole glanced over to Phoebe and Coop who looked down at their daughter and Phoebe sub-consciously placed a hand on her stomach. She then looked at her husband who stepped forward to scoop up his daughter. Patricia looked at her dad confused and back to Cole. She had Prue's eye color Cole noted, and this made him even more tense.

Henry had stopped the game with the boys and now watched but he only had curiosity more then fear or anger. Wyatt walked over to the adults that stood with his mom and dad. "Mommy, why did Uncle Coop pick Tricia up? She wanted Cole." he questioned to his mom. The kids didn't understand the history that went on between the adults and Wyatt asked the honest question that he wanted to know the answer to. Piper looked to Coop and Phoebe.

Cole spoke up in the Cupid's defense so as not to cause an argument "Because her daddy doesn't know me that well." Wyatt shrugged and then looked up at his Uncle who was now handing Patricia back to his wife. Phoebe took her daughter and put her down. She glanced at Cole and motioned to Patricia.

"Well Piper said let's see how she reacts to you. Why does she seem so comfortable with you?" She questioned trying to keep her own temper from being heard in her voice. Cole shrugged his shoulders but knelt down and smiled at Patricia.  
"Hey there. I know what you want." He said with a smile on his face. Patricia looked at him curiously as a smile lit her face and she toddled over to the much taller man. She then stopped a few feet from him and stared at Wyatt's toy box causing the same ball they had played with almost a week ago to levitate towards Cole. Phoebe let out a sharp laugh but then realized her daughter wasn't trying to hit the ex-demon with it.

Piper stared in amazement as Cole motioned the ball to dance circles in the air in front of Patricia. "Someday you'll be able to do that to. Who knows maybe you are like your Aunt Prue and will receive powerful Telekinesis along with your ability to levitate small things." He said to Patricia. She smiled bigger and she tried to levitate the ball out of his circular pattern. She managed to send it out of the pattern but her aim was still a little off and it went towards Lillith who caught it. She tossed the ball up and Cole once again used his index finger causing the ball to go in a circular pattern before softly sending it towards Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt laughed at this.

"Ball!" He yelled and the ball ended up in his hand via a magical blue light. He then rolled it to his younger brother. Cole smiled as the kids and himself began a game of magical catch. He glanced around at the other adults who also began to join in the game aside from Phoebe and Coop who just watched with both some anger and curiosity.

"So far at least, all of the kids seem to like you." Lillith said simply while she tossed the ball to Paige who orbed it to Chris. Cole had a smug smile on his face and nodded. His plan was already set in motion that would win the other two sisters over in the end, or so he hoped.

**To be continued.**

Author's End Note: I was kind of stuck there at the end so in the next chapter I have to figure out what I want to happen next for Cole to win his case etc. Sorry this Chapter didn't take place on V-day like I originally intended that will be the next chapter, I swear. Any suggestions for what you want to see happen? It would be a big help thanks.


	8. Judging Hearts

-1A Half-Breed's Redemption?  
By: Dragonstar/ Lunara Dragon

Chapter 8: Judging Hearts

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for the support and I am personally going to thank Atlan and Joleca for your suggestions. It is a huge help and I am using both of them in the next couple of chapters. Thanks so much both of you for the continued support from the beginning, and to everyone for reviewing etc.

On another side note, This is a day and half later taking place in the story's timeline on Valentine's Day. Now on to the story.

**Halliwell Manor**

It was the morning of Valentine's Day and the sisters had all stayed at the Manor, Coop was busy as usual for this time of year and felt better with his pregnant wife and daughter staying at the manor. Paige and Phoebe woke up early because it had been two days since their original encounter with one, Cole Turner. The two sisters decided it would be best to wake up early with Piper as well to discuss matters further. Paige looked at her older sister and let out a deep breath as she sat sipping her tea and smiled weakly. Piper was still in bed at this point in time.

"How am I supposed to believe him this time? We can't just let it all go!" Phoebe whispered in to the morning calm. Paige just nodded her agreement weakly then a thought struck her.

"You know the kids seemed to like him. The whole day he was here the twins loved it when he bounced them. Patricia seems to take after her mom and was infatuated with getting his attention." Paige commented as she laughed. She recalled how Phoebe's toddler followed Cole around the Manor the entire time he was visiting two days earlier. She was amused by the way he played ball and had enjoyed it even more when Cole finally went against her parents and picked the toddler up. He then told all the kids a story about their Aunt Prue fighting the Angel of Death.

Phoebe shot a glare at Paige "What are you getting at?"

"Well why don't we try a truth spell. Will that help any? Then we will know for certain if he is being honest. I mean it is only fair seeing as we don't want to vanquish our children's' new friend. " Paige said as an after thought. Phoebe smiled for the first time in two days.

"You're a genius Paige!" Phoebe shouted. She had been so filled with rage and fear that he was lying, she hadn't even stopped to find a magical solution to their problem. Paige nodded as they heard Piper mumbling while walking down stairs.

"Why is she a genius? Also, Pheebs why are you so loud in the morning!?" Piper grumbled as she took a seat next to them in the sun room. Paige told Piper about their plan and Piper only half nodded her agreement, still groggy from just waking up.

---

**San Francisco Bay Hyatt Hotel**

Cole paced around the room as he shot looks at the clock. Paige had mentioned that his 'trial' would be completed this afternoon, and Cole was not good at being patient and the whole waiting game. He glared at the empty room and then turned again to pace to the other side.

"You know if you pace enough you might burn a track where your pacing. Are you going to pay for that?" Lillith said to her charge trying to use humor. She had realized in the last month that Cole was very impatient and when combining that with his temper it wasn't always a pretty sight. He turned back from the window and started pacing back in the direction of Lillith while glaring at the Soul Guardian.

"Great my guardian thinks judgment day is a joke." Cole shot heatedly at her. She sat on the bed and shrugged.

"No I…" She paused as they both felt the twinge in their heads. Cole looked at the clock it was only 9 in the morning, they couldn't possibly be ready to tell him to return to Limbo this early. Lillith didn't finish her statement but instead simply said " Maybe they want to talk to you some more?"

With that Cole shimmered out with Lillith soon following suit after locking the door, she orbed out of the hotel room and went to the Halliwell Manor on Prescott street.

---

**Halliwell Manor**

Cole and Lillith arrived at the same time only were surprised to find they were being greeted by Paige instead of Piper.

"Hey guys. I thought I would give it a try and see if it really worked like it did with Leo." She said with a smirk on her face. Lillith laughed at her comment and glanced to see Cole looking nervous as ever.

Paige then continued "Tell me Cole you are completely confident that you were honest? We'd like to find out for sure you understand." Cole nodded hesitantly and was unsure of what the youngest Charmed sister was talking about.

"For those who want the truth revealed

Opened hearts and secrets unsealed

For now until it's now again

After which the memory lends

Those who now are in this house

Will hear the truth from other's mouths"

Cole and Lillith both turned around to find they had been called in to an ambush. Phoebe was chanting a spell, when she finished both Cole and Lillith erupted in a soft glimmering glow.

"Sorry about that guys. We just had to be sure and you should feel special we changed memory ends to lends. So you can keep your knowledge of this happening and it will lend to our final decision." Paige explained after the spell was finished. The two turned back to stare at Paige as Piper walked in and shrugged her shoulders.

"Shall we begin? I have a pot of coffee on." Piper suggested as she walked in to the living room with her sisters and the other two following.

"This is great." Lillith muttered to herself. Cole just shrugged his shoulders and took a seat next to her at the table with the three sisters sitting on the other side. The seats at the two ends of the table remained empty.

"Ok I will ask this first. What makes you think this time is any different?" Phoebe asked with a calm tone as she stared in to Cole's green eyes. He looked at her and a smile cracked on his face.

"Balance. Before it never worked because I was completely evil, then forcing myself to be your idea of what a good person is, then the whole possession thing. Then I went crazy you remember that period of time. I never tried to find a balance of both my halves so I wouldn't lose control." Cole stated as he started on his honesty high from the spell. Lillith turned to him surprised but his answer made sense.

"There's my next question. Did you even try to fight The Source off? Why did you take the Hollow in in the first place?" Phoebe began again and realized she didn't even give Paige a chance to get a question in. She glanced to her two sisters who just motioned for her to keep taking the lead.

"Phoebe I told you I was possessed. I did try to fight it, once I was almost successful. You remember the Wizard don't you?" He shot back at her and this caught the woman by surprise. Her deep brown eyes shot open wide as she shook her head yes and began to tap her nails against her mug of tea.

"Yea well my human half saw how much pain you were in after you found out that I was the source. I fought back against him when the Wizard came along and I knew he could strip the Source's powers from me. You however decided your new destiny was to be queen and killed the only shot I had at being free. You remember that to right? Me saying that was our last chance!" His temper rose but his voice still rang with truth. He met Phoebe's gaze and realized something in that moment.

"You still haven't ever really tried to think about or talk to anyone about that time. Have you? You give advice and console to millions as 'Ask Phoebe'. But you never tried to deal with things yourself. Have you?" Cole continued on his rampage as Lillith sat quietly. She began to fidget hoping that none of the questions would be directed at her as she watched the two begin their duel of words.

Phoebe stared at her ex-husband with shock as her cheeks began to turn red. He was absolutely right that she still never tried to talk to anyone about the short time she was his queen. But she never realized what the Wizard was doing when she killed him.

"Do you really think it would have worked between us if I hadn't done that? Oh and let's not forget the Seer's role in that." Phoebe shot back angrily. She placed a hand on her stomach now as she recalled the time she was pregnant with The Source's demonic spawn and a chill ran up her spine. Cole eased back in his seat as he thought about her question. He looked the woman directly across from him up and down taking in every aspect of her appearance. She still looked as beautiful as the day he met her, even in her pajamas and her hair pulled back in a quick pony tail.

"I don't know. I want to say yes but I can't. I do think that you need to talk about it and hopefully someday you will be willing to talk to me about it so we can move past it." Cole answered forcing a calm tone. Phoebe looked up and met his hurt gaze and took a deep breath. She to was unsure of the answer to her own question and knew that his answer was sincere he even admitted that had she not cast that spell, he would have said yes he did believe it.

"Why are you here? I mean why do you personally want to be our protector person?" Paige spoke up finally.

"That one's simple Paige. I still love Phoebe and everyone in this family. I also see it as a way for me to finally finish what I set out to do earlier in that year before I was possessed by The Source." Cole responded sadly.

"Which was?" Paige continued questioning.

"To make up for my evil past. I can't change it or make it go away. Nor do I want any of you to just ignore it. But I do want a chance to change who I am in your lives. I don't want to be remembered as the worst person your family has ever been related to." He responded simply as he now locked eyes with Paige. She looked at her middle sister, who glared at him saying he still loved her.

Phoebe spoke up again after hiding her own feelings that were now rushing around in her mind. "Why does Patricia respond so eagerly to you? What is your connection to my daughter?"

Cole shut his eyes before blurting out his hidden connection "She can see me even when I am in Limbo. I think she has received you _Cupid's_ power to sense great love. That transcends every boundary that there is. So she can see me and even hear me. With that and the fact for short periods of time I can materialize long enough to pick up things I got involved in a couple of the kids' games. The first time was an accident I just wanted to keep her levitated ball from waking up Paige's twins." Paige looked at him and recalled when she first saw Patricia mumbling to what looked like her twins when they were sleeping in the playpen. That was right after the new threat showed up and her eyes widened in amazement.

"So she wasn't talking to my girls, she was talking to you?" Paige asked.

Cole replied frustrated this time "Yes Paige. She was asking me to play ball!"

Piper began to laugh at the coincidence of it all, shortly after Paige began to start laughing as well. It was ironic to the two that because of Phoebe's current husband it is how their daughter was able to see the demonic ex even when no one else could.

"That's just great. Tell me something Cole when did you get so good with kids?" Piper laughed. She didn't need to question Cole with serious stuff because she already trusted him. Cole titled his head and stared at her curiously.

"I really don't know. I mean the closest I ever came to caring for a child was that robotic baby thing Paige got you and Leo that one day. When you guys went to talk to Morris and look at the crime scene I got bored and so tried to help Leo to get it to shut up. That and watching you two care for Chris and Wyatt is really the only experience I have." He responded. Lillith was the one now laughing as she tried to picture Cole and Leo taking care of a baby, even if it was an animatronics one.

Phoebe was keeping quiet through this last little exchange as she to tried to picture her brother-in-law and ex-husband caring for a baby. A smile crossed her face at the mental picture. She tried to fill her mind with reasons why she should hate this man that sat in front of her, but this confrontation was heading in the opposite direction of what she thought. Then the guilt came when she recalled her own role in his possession and then when he returned from the wasteland. She never gave him a real chance to explain and just assumed he was evil.

"When you came back. What pushed you over the edge?" Phoebe questioned and Cole returned his gaze to her. He could see her own emotions now conflicting inside of herself and shook his head.

"You rejected me. You do understand you are the only person I have ever known love from besides my father. Your love was so different for obvious reasons and all I wanted to do was try to talk to you and explain it wasn't my fault or yours for me being possessed. Except that I took in the hollow and there was a void but I told you that already. I used the hollow to protect my family." He responded and winced at the time he went crazy when he realized she was over him.

"Why did you help Piper." Paige questioned this time and caught Piper's attention as well. The two stared at Paige with a confused expression.

"I didn't want Phoebe to give up on love. Nor did I want Piper to lose the person I knew she was meant to be with. Besides could you picture Piper and I spending even a year in Limbo together?" Cole responded. He knew that because of the circumstances Piper would have been in Limbo for a little while until she would let go. Piper shot him a dirty look and he smiled.

"As I told her, you know the past is the past and all that." He added quickly. Phoebe quickly looked at him before standing up and walking over to stand in front of him. She leaned in to stare at him.

"Do you blame it all on me?" She questioned softly. He stared up in to her deep brown eyes and slowly placed his hand on her cheek hesitantly. He caught a lose tear that was slipping down her face and the realization struck the others that she had finally let her guard down.

"No. We are both to blame and you may have been right. We were doomed from the start and it wasn't meant to be I guess. But what hurt me more then anything else you have ever done when I was alive was when you told Coop at your wedding that you never knew real love until you met him. Our love was very real Honey whether you want to admit that to yourself or not." Phoebe let his hand rest there for a moment before pushing it away as well as the old emotions that they stirred in her. Lillith looked between the two and glanced over to Piper nervously. The two watched as Phoebe headed back to her seat but instead of sitting she picked up her mug and headed in to the kitchen.

Piper began to stand to go an console her sister as did Cole. He began to move from his own seat but felt a firm grasp on his shoulder pulling him back in place. He glared at Lillith who then looked at Piper and shook her head.

"Maybe I should go and talk to her. Being a third party might help also?" She questioned. Piper froze in place and when she couldn't think of a reason not to let Lillith go and talk to her she sat back down.

Lillith slowly walked over towards the kitchen and glanced back "You two should continue the questioning. I believe Paige may still have other questions." With that last comment she headed in to the kitchen after Phoebe and held her hand out.

"I want to take you somewhere more private. Your place or mine?" Lillith stated simply. The taller woman glanced down at her hand and shot her a confused look. Lillith let out a sigh "Fine we can talk here. You can ask me questions to I guess since you cast the spell on both of us but don't hold my answers against my charge."

Phoebe shook her head slowly and turned to stare out of the kitchen window. She was troubled with herself as much as everything that's happened in the last three days that she could feel her guards falling one by one.

"What are you really?" She questioned. Lillith looked up at her and then stepped to stand beside Phoebe, their gazes met with anger in both sets of eyes.

"A soul guardian. Cole gets a chance to be your protector and it is my responsibility to see he gets that fair chance."

"That's great. So you need all three of us to judge him as worthy for this chance?" Phoebe questioned and saw now that Lillith had went pale.

However because of the spell the truth still flew out of her mouth before she could fight the magic. "No actually I need all four of the Charmed ones to judge him as worthy. Since I am a Soul Guardian like I said to Piper there are perks and also down sides. The Elders' one condition was that you three as well as Prue has to give me permission. I will be meeting her tomorrow morning up there if you and Paige give your approval." Lillith pointed up but then looked away quickly and back in to the room where the other three were conversing.

"What?" Phoebe spit out in confusion and frustration. Her eyes glazed over with tears when she thought of Prue still watching over them.

Lillith returned her gaze back to Phoebe and smiled softly as she fought her own fear down out of her face "She's doing well up there you know. If that helps any or so Maria has told me." She added to the unspoken question on the other woman's face. Phoebe smiled softly at the Soul Guardian and wiped her few tears away before glancing in to the room.

"Is he sincere in saying that he just wants to help protect this family?" Phoebe asked trying to change the subject. Lillith smiled at this question and nodded her head.

"He is dedicated to the role he will play. He wants to be a part of the only family he's ever known and I swear to you he will do whatever it takes to protect all of you. Including that Cupid husband of yours." Lillith responded with sincerity.

"He has a name you know! It's Coop." Phoebe shot back at Lillith who just shrugged.

"Fine. He will even protect Coop because the other thing you need to consider is his past before you. He would never want to be the cause of a kid not having either of their parents. Especially now that he has found balance or whatever the heck he was mumbling on about. Cole Turner doesn't have Belthazor in him any longer and he embraces both sides of himself as well as remembering his own childhood." Lillith responded fiercely as she met Phoebe's glare with a hard stare of her own.

"You really care about him don't you? I mean more then just a charge." Phoebe questioned as an after thought. Lillith's eyes continued to stare at her but her expression changed from fierce to awkward.

"Yes I do. I think he is a wonderful person that the world has just been cruelly unfair to." She responded simply before looking away. Phoebe nodded before Lillith continued "He is right you know. You will need to deal with the past even if it isn't by talking to him about it. It isn't all your fault or his but it's causes more pain to deny that you had any role in it at all. Do you understand?"

Phoebe stared at Lillith with anger now rising in her face but then she nodded her head. "I know. It isn't painful to just him but I am not ready to talk about it yet. He is right that I want to be able to talk to him about it in time…" She paused as she heard her own statement coming out of her mouth. Lillith had a look of triumph cross her facial expression.

"Well then, looks like you'll have to judge him worthy to stay. I also promise you it is only temporary for now until you have had some time. All of you have had time to see that he has changed and then after Lamia is defeated you will be asked whether or not he is good enough to stay and continue as your guardian or send him back to his prison shall we say." Lillith responded to Phoebe who looked her in the eye and some of the fear that had been in the Charmed middle sister's mannerisms since the day Lillith met her seemed to fade.

"So it is like a probation period for him?" Phoebe asked. Lillith just nodded her head yes and Phoebe smiled before heading back in to the dining room. She took her seat across from Cole as Lillith continued to stand.

Piper glanced at her sister and then looked across the table to Cole who was staring at Phoebe and Lillith both with a confused look. Phoebe spoke up to answer all of the questioning stares "I need time Cole. To work out my part in our past. So I say for now you have my answer." She stated with a hesitant tone. She still had some of the sadness and fear in her eyes that she had earlier and it took every fiber of Cole's will to not just stand up and try to cradle his former wife in his arms.

"Which is?" Paige questioned as she rolled her hand in front of her sister to continue with her thought.

"He stays. At least until this Lamia person is defeated and then I will make my final decision then. Also give me time to deal with everything from our past, when I am ready I will come and talk to you about it. I am sorry I didn't know that you were trying to get rid of the Source with that Wizard." Phoebe started as she tried to fight back the guilt. This was the first time she had ever actually listened to Cole's side completely and stared in to his deep green eyes that were now filled with curiosity and pain, but she knew that look all to well. It was the pain of seeing her hurting and not being able to console her.

"Don't think to much about it right now. I will give you all the space in the world and for now just remember…" Cole began before pausing then forced himself to say that last part of his thought "it's Valentine's Day. Tonight should be spent with your husband not with guilt of your ex-husband. But when you are ready I look forward to our conversation."

"Me too. That should be interesting!" Paige broke in with her two cents and smiled over at the former demon.

"So does that mean I have your approval to live?" Cole questioned sarcastically.

"Hell yeah. Well at least for now I wouldn't want to deprive myself the chance of seeing THAT." She shot back heatedly before a grin crossed her face. In that moment Cole and Paige had found a balance in their own relationship and he smiled back at her.

"Do you think in time you can explain to me though why you went back in time and altered reality by killing me?" She added on fiercely. Now was her only chance to hear his true response.

"Simple. I believed in my delirious mind that it was you who ruined my relationship with Phoebe. Now I see it was series of things that were not really connected to you at all." Cole responded sincerely as his smile faltered and he looked at Paige then to Piper. He then stared down and added "I never meant to take away your sisters. I now know how painful it is to lose family especially this crazy ass backwards one."

Paige started laughing "Yeah. After being a part of this family it is hard to picture being part of a normal family. Whatever it wasn't the first time I died and probably won't be the last."

Cole responded to that quickly " Well see as long as I am around this time any person that thinks they can kill any of you will wish that a chaotic Underworld was their biggest problem." Everyone met his fierce gaze and nodded slightly taken aback by the tone of anger in his voice.

"Alright well if you two have decided to allow him to stay. Although it is early I think it's time we leave." Lillith spoke up after the few moments of silence and staring at the Cole. This time Cole had an over protective attitude about all of them. He looked up at her confused and then back to the sisters. Piper spoke up.

"Go where? The kids will be up soon and I can make breakfast. You can't just say ok he is alive again and not let me…" Piper began on one of her rampages again but was cut off by Paige placing a hand over her mouth.

"Explain. Please?" Paige shot at Lillith before using her free hand to point at Piper.

"We have to go see Maria now and Cole gets to meet her finally. There is some matters to discuss since he is allowed to stay. That's all." Lillith answered hoping that the other two would not ask about what they had discussed. She already was forced by their spell to admit about the oldest Halliwell sister. Paige removed her hand from Piper who glared at her youngest sister before looking over at Cole who was now standing and walking towards Lillith.

"Wait! Tonight is the Valentine's bash at P3. Will you be there?" Piper questioned in a tone that spoke louder then her actual words. The tone simply left no room for them to say no.

"Of course. I'll have to cancel my other plans but I will be there." Cole shot back at her with his usual confident grin.

"I mean both of you!" Piper shot back at him with a smirk on her own face. Cole turned to Lillith who fidgeted under the pressure as she usually did and Cole responded for her.

"Yes. Now will you calm down before you blow something up or wake up your children." The former demon responded smoothly in his cocky tone. With that he grabbed Lillith's hand who orbed them out of the room.

The other two sisters just stared up at Piper and laughed at the look on her face.

---

**At the office of Maria Infinitia**

Maria looked surprised at the two figures who entered through her door. She was not expecting them so soon and glanced from them to Telane who was sitting across from her at the desk. Telane smiled up at her friend and took in the appearance of her friend's charge.

"Oh now I see why she is fighting so hard for this charge." Telane whispered to Maria. Telane took in Cole's appearance and gave Lilith a pleasing smile. He stood taller then Lillith and had broad shoulders. His dark hair was half-way spiked and he had deep green borderline blue eyes. Maria shot Telane a look of disapproval before smiling up to Lillith and Cole. She motioned for the two of them to sit.

"To what do I owe this early visit?" Maria questioned. Lillith explained how all the sisters had agreed to the probational period for Cole to have a chance to prove himself and the conversation they had. Maria glared slightly at Lillith when she mentioned the truth spell.

"So let me get this straight on top of breaking quite a few rules with this case. You told them the truth?" She asked of Lillith. She nodded with some hesitation.

"Well the part you are worried about I only told Phoebe Cupid-Halliwell about." Lillith responded quickly.

Cole turned at this "Hey nice to meet you. Great introduction there!" He spoke up. Maria just waved her hand at him before staring at Lillith and then back to Cole.

"So do you want to know what your last task is? There is one more person who has to agree to it." Maria began. Cole stared at her and then back to Lillith as Maria added on "ALL of the Halliwell sisters have to agree to it. Whether they are living or not."

"What? You might as well just send me back to where I was now!" He yelled heatedly. He already knew exactly whom that meant and knew Prue wouldn't agree to it in a million years. Lillith shook her head and glanced at Maria.

"I am going to speak to her tomorrow. Today that isn't what you wanted to discuss. Oh by the way Telane this is Cole, Cole this is my best friend Telane well one of my grand total of three friends in general." Lillith responded. Cole looked around the room and then shook his head.

"Five you have five friends now. But that is getting a bit off topic don't you think." He shot at her with some of his anger still dripping in his tone. Lillith sent a side glance at him before nodding.

"Yes well if you are going to be in the living world again there are a few things that need to be decided." Maria began as a mischievous grin crossed her face. Telane and Lillith both stared at their boss knowing all to well that look on her face. Maria lived through her employees and so always liked to add weird twists to their cases for her own amusement.

"Which would be?" Cole questioned.

"First off we need to arrange for you to no longer be dead. Asmodai is taking care of that for us. But my employee here is going to need an identity seeing as she will be staying with you," Maria continued as a smirk grew and Cole noted the evil glint in her eyes.

"Great you're a demon." Cole shot at Maria with his observation. Then continued "I never knew Maria the woman of the in-between was a demon."

"Correction I am from a race that is similar to a demon but once again YOU are getting off topic now. First I have arranged for Lillith to run a small flower shop since she likes gardening so much. Second a condo for the two of you courtesy of Telane has been set up…" Maria was interrupted by Cole's sarcastic laugh that erupted.

"You sure are setting all this up before we even know if Prue will agree to allow me to live! Have you met her?" He shot at Maria who allowed her own anger to flare.

"Yes I have. You know how it is being an outside observer to events can change ones judgment all to well. Besides Lillith is very persuasive when it comes to her charges. Now here's the thing your lovely Soul Guardian needs a last name." Maria began as her smirk returned Cole shot her a confused look and Lillith began shaking her head.

"No I won't do it." She yelled in rage.

"Do you really ever have a choice in these matters my dear? Besides it's the perfect ploy of why Mr. Turner here has been 'missing' for so long. Do you really want to take away my form of amusement?" Maria responded with a faked look of innocence. Cole quickly picked up on where this was going and shook his head fiercely.  
"You want her to take my last name? What about her mother?" Cole said he however wasn't angry like Lillith had thought he would be. He seemed more confused at Maria's twisted sense of humor and slightly exasperated at the idea.

"What do you suggest Telane?" Maria shot at her other employee with some rage.

"Well I think it is the perfect disguise for both of them. Cole you have to understand Lillith can not take her mothers last name with the Elders paying so much attention to her because of you. They will know right away and then it will be revealed who she is. Would it really be so bad?" Telane responded as she settled her hazel eyes filled with sympathy on her friend who was fidgeting waiting for his answer.

Then a thought stuck Lilith "I could use his last name. Or I could use my _friend's_ last name. He's in Canada it's not like he will even know."

Maria now stared dumb founded at Lillith before responding "I am surprised you don't want to be a blushing bride Lil honey. Fine you will not be known as Lillith Turner. But it would also make sense and help you two avoid a lot of questions of your connections to Cole as well as the sisters. But if you prefer to take the other's last name…."

Cole spoke up this time "Fine great. I found my long lost sister in Canada! Will that story work and help fill your twisted game as well?" He shot at Lillith's boss trying to ease the strain on his Soul Guardian.

"I suppose that will work. Not quite what I was planning but it will do." Maria stated with a shrug. She waved her hand to dismiss them. "Go have fun tonight and Lillith, do not mess up your meeting tomorrow."

Lillith just nodded before she gave Telane a quick hug goodbye and then orbed them out of the office. Cole glanced down at Lillith and smiled slightly. He could see the anger and embarrassment written across her face.

---

**Night at P3's**

During the rest of the day Cole and Lillith had talked about the event at Maria's office and Cole had come to an understanding of his Soul Guardian's position. She really couldn't go against Maria's choices and Maria had a twisted sense of humor because she never left her 'office' except to go to the heavens. So the only way she gets entertainment of any kind is through her employees and the strange positions Maria places them in. That is where he saw how closely Maria's breed of people relates to the demonic race. He assured Lillith he held no fault at her for the strange position they were put in during the meeting.

He was now escorting Lillith in to Piper's nightclub and they approached the bar. Piper and Leo both greeted them with a quick wave from a booth. Cole turned and placed his hand on Lillith's back to slowly push his nervous friend in their direction.

"You don't socialize much do you?" He questioned and got a glare in response. She walked ahead of him quickly the next couple of steps and sat to also be greeted by the following figures of Paige and Henry. Everyone had left the kids with Victor for the night who happily agreed to give them a night off. Of course none of them have mentioned yet that Cole was back in the picture. Cole started looking around for Phoebe and Coop and caught a glance of them across the room.

"She still needs space…" Piper began but Cole just shrugged.

"Yeah right, more like her husband wants to keep her as far away from you as possible." Paige added in. Henry laughed and glanced at Cole with a quick wave. The couple that sat with them however surprised Cole, Darryl and Sheila waved but Darryl's look was very rigid compared to his wife's.

"Whose this?" Darryl questioned as he looked at Lillith. She forced herself to smile and glanced to Cole.

"I knew you guys had started talking again. Didn't know you'd be here though! This is Lillith Turner, my long lost sister apparently." Cole quickly introduced as they finally took a seat next to Paige and Henry. This caused a shocked look on all their faces.

"Not really. Long story very shortened, my boss has a sick sense of humor." Lillith responded curtly to the group. She then pulled a box out of her pocket and handed it to Cole. He looked at it curiously and stared back at her.

"Happy Valentine's day I guess. Ummm Piper and Leo your presents are at the Manor and Paige I will take you shopping…" Lillith said hesitantly and paused. Cole stared dumb founded now and a grin broke across his face. He stood and ran out of P3.

"What the hell just happened?" Piper shot at Lillith who shrugged and watched the quickly retreating figure of her charge. Then Piper met Lillith's gaze and smiled. "Honey you didn't have to get us anything."

"Well I don't usually get to celebrate any holidays really. Lost souls usually are not in a celebrating mood. I wanted to do something for all of you." Lillith stated in a low tone as she placed her hands over the box and began to strum her fingers on the table. Cole seemed to be gone but she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"If it helps he isn't doing anything evil." Lillith smiled as she reported to the others at the table. The group began to discuss the night and Darryl as well as Sheila seemed to warm up to Lillith.

"Leo got me roses and offered to clean the house for two weeks." Piper reported happily as she glanced at her husband. He knew her all to well that a clean home is one of the things she obsessed about. Paige then responded by showing off the bracelet Henry had bought her that had the birthstones of the twins, and the expectant birthstone of what their new baby will be.

"That is sweet." Lillith responded to both of them and smiled at Paige. Piper stared dumb founded towards the door as Cole walked back to the table.

"Well I couldn't very well conjure this here. Besides I had to call for Telane, seeing as our new friend here likes gardening I didn't want to get a flower with the wrong message." Cole responded with a sly grin on his face.

Lillith looked up to see him standing there with a white Lily blossom and she couldn't help but laugh "I just got you a stupid fancy pen seeing as you are going back to work as a lawyer. Figured even a smart ass needed something for Valentine's Day."

"Aw a white Lily, it works in two ways because of her name and because it means Purity and Sweetness." Paige reported more for her husband's sake then anyone else.

"Oh great. Thanks for clearing that up as if I cared to know." Henry responded but then pulled his wife in to a kiss.

Cole shot back at Lillith before placing the flower in to her hand and returning to his seat. "Yea well it's hard to summon a Soul Guardian who isn't yours you know. Be glad Telane is a very close friend enough with you that I could call her! Your welcome by the way." He then grabbed the box and opened it to find a pen with his name engraved on it.

"Happy Valentine's day everyone!" Piper shouted over the band that was now starting to play. Lillith grinned as Cole placed the pen in his blazer pocket. Leo lead Piper towards her back office as Darryl and Sheila headed towards the bar. Phoebe and Coop were sitting in a far table away from the crowd as well as them.

"Do you uh, want to uh," Cole began before trying to finish his statement. "Dance? I mean that is what most of the people here are doing and I am not in the mood to join the drinking crowd. Last time I killed two people after drinking and I'd like to avoid that this time." He finished with a sarcastic grin on his face.

Lillith shrugged and pulled herself to stand "Sure why not."

**To be continued**

End Note: Ok I will eventually be bringing Prue in to it because my cousin wants to see her in the story so yeah. Besides I did like Prue in my own way I guess. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter and I just wanted to show the relationship of Cole and Lillith growing as friends. Nothing more really and I tried to also convey Phoebe starting to deal with her own role in the past between her and Cole. Thanks again and let me know what you all think about everything ;)


	9. Twists Courtesy of the Former Demon?

-1A Half-Breed's Redemption?  
By: Dragonstar/ Lunara Dragon

Chapter 9: Twists Courtesy of the Former Demon?

Author's Note: Ok a couple people pointed out that it might get confusing with Lillith being introduced as his sister so I am going to fix that in this chapter. Also now is more action I guess as well as surprises coming in to play in these next few chapters. Thank you all for the continued support and keep it coming it really does mean a lot to me.

On to the story…

**In the Heavens**

A pair of medium tone violet eyes scanned the surroundings as her companion shifted his weight back and forth. Patience was not one of Cole Turner's fortes. It was the morning of Lillith's meeting with Prue and on a whim Cole followed the Soul Guardian to the meeting grounds in the Heavens.

"I still can't believe you hitched a ride on my orb! You aren't supposed to be here!" Lillith lectured to the taller man. Her voice was flat with rage as she continued to stare around at the area hoping no one bothered them before Prue arrived. Cole just forced a sardonic smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? I figured it made more sense for Prue to tell me to go to hell in person." He shot back. Cole also had made it clear that in his own twisted way he respected the eldest sister and Lillith had a feeling that made her uneasy. This was not part of her plan at all. Although getting to know the former demon, she realized that nothing ever went quite as planned when he was involved. When she turned to stare at her charge again she was surprised to find him being flung across the area they were standing in and a smile crossed her face. Prue still had a way of making an entrance and her presence was known in that moment.

Cole fell to the ground with an earsplitting thud as he began to spit out a complaint. He forced himself to stand and greeted Prue with a glare. "Well good to see you still have your telekinesis and attitude even in death."

"Sorry Cole, old habits and all." Prue shot back with a glare of her own before adding on "What the hell are you doing here anyway? This was not whom I was told I would be talking to!" Cole walked forward and stood behind Lillith as he motioned in her direction. Prue greeted the Soul Guardian with a wary smile.

"You on the other hand was who I was expecting. How are you Lillith?" Prue questioned to Lillith who in turn just shrugged and stared between the two. Cole had the feeling Lillith may have forgotten to mention that she had met this sister before. Prue took a side step around Lillith and stood closer to Cole with the glare still on her face.

"Shall we begin?" She asked coldly as she motioned for them to follow her. Lillith turned to see another figure approaching them and Prue's temper seemed to soften when she saw him there. "Andy. What are you doing here?"

Andy laughed as he continued to follow Prue to a meeting area that had been set up by the Elders. "The big guys thought I might be able to keep this from turning in to a war. Last thing we need up here is two souls as powerful as you and Mr. Turner here fighting in the Heavens."

Cole and Prue turned to glare at each other again and Lillith let out a humorless laugh as the group of four sat down and let the moment between the two former in-laws play out. Cole finally leaned forward and waved his hand conjuring a dark colored cowboy hat and a smile split across his face.

"Thought it might remind you Prue, that we had some good times together. Even if there were only a few!" He shot at Prue who picked up the hat and studied it for a moment before relaxing back in her own seat. She put it back down and shrugged.

"Yeah we did do the whole western hero gig pretty well, didn't we?" She responded with a grin of her own. The anger towards each other still rested in their eyes but the two also seemed to have an unspoken respect for one another. Andy Trudeau looked between his girlfriend and Cole before shaking his head.

"So you're the demon that took her to break that time loop." Andy said stating the obvious. Cole just nodded before easing back in to his own seat some more and waited for Prue to start the questioning.

Prue read his unspoken curiosity "I can't give you the judgment you want Cole. Like Hell am I going to let you…" Prue started letting her anger rise in her tone again before she was cut off by Andy placing an arm on her shoulder. She glanced to him as he glanced to the grin on Cole's face. All three of the other people sitting around Cole were very confused by his look. His green eyes lit up with mischief.

"Now Prue is that anyway to treat an old friend whose come to visit you after all this time? I even found a way up here to see you before your own loving sisters." Cole started trying to prod at Prue's reckless temper. Prue pushed herself from her seat as she locked her own piercing blue gaze with his.

"What are you up to Cole? Why did you come here if you were just going to try and piss me off? You know you're still pretty successful at that even with in a few minute confrontation!" Prue yelled and threw her hand up sending Cole flying out of his chair. Andy stood to stop his girlfriend from causing a full out battle but Lillith motioned for him to let them go. She also stood and pulled him to the side.

"I want to know what my charge is up to. I promise if it goes to far we can stop it." She whispered to Andy who glanced between the two and then back to Lillith. The Soul Guardian had no idea what Cole was trying to do but now saw that he didn't just come here to talk and he seemed to know what he was doing.

Cole pushed himself to stand again and sent a low voltage energy ball towards Prue before waving his hand and causing the dark haired woman to fall to the ground. "Come and get me if you can Prue!" He shouted at her. She glanced at the energy ball coming towards her and forced her astral form to leave her body and take the energy ball away from her physical form.

"What the hell Cole? I'm already dead and passed on. How is this going to get me to be persuaded to your side!" Prue shot at him once her astral form returned to her body. Andy went to stand beside her and glared at Cole who still wore a sly grin on his face. Cole just shrugged his shoulders.

"I wanted to see if you could still astral, even after death seeing as technically it is a part of your spirit or something. You know Prue after you died I was pissed." Cole stated simply as if they had not just been fighting. Prue went to throw her ex brother-in-law again with her telekinesis but instead was satisfied with just making him trip instead of fly. He took the blow and caught himself half-way during the fall.

"You didn't even let me finish!" He shot at her. She shook her head and met Cole's hard stare with a glare of her own. The two tempers were reaching boiling point and so Lillith stepped towards Cole and matched Andy's stature of standing between the two of them.

"Will you get at where you're going with this Cole. So help me I will send you back to the In-between void before Prue even gets the chance to tell me to send you back there." Lillith stated the facts with complete honesty. Cole removed his glare from Prue and turned to his companion with a surprised look on his face this time.

"You know I'll tell you Prue the same thing I told Phoebe. Your hatred, it's passionate and it's a breath away from love! Of course I hope not the same kind of love that you share with Andy here." Cole started with sarcasm and Prue glared at him.

"I don't hate you Cole, I just hate what you've done to my sisters. I never got the chance to know you that well remember? I died." She said stating the obvious. Lillith this time met the blue eyes of the eldest Halliwell and saw the look of regret in her eyes.

"So what you're insinuating is that had you not judged me by my past. We might have actually been friends?" Cole questioned to Prue. She just shrugged her shoulders as she returned to look at Andy who was staying silent for most of this. For that matter both Andy and Lillith were both being silent for the most part and Cole noted this before continuing.

"Fine. Well what I was trying to say is I was pissed at you. You left your sisters behind, but then I got mad at The Elders. Who are they to say you and your sisters couldn't deal with seeing each other?" Cole questioned to Prue who met his fierce gaze, this time the sly grin had returned to his face and the mischievous light still danced in his green eyes. He now stepped closer to Prue and pulled Lillith closer as well by placing his hand on the small of her back.

"You do know what a Soul Guardian is right?" Cole questioned to Prue who just laughed at his question and nodded her head yes.

"You have no idea." Prue responded with a grin of her own. Andy wore a grin of his own now and looked up to meet Cole's response.

"Don't ask. Long story." Andy spoke up this time and looked back at Prue who was listening intently now.

"Well I don't want you to give me your decision just yet Prue. You know me well enough to know this. Would I really have come up here just to have you tell me to go to hell in person?" He questioned as his right eye brow shot up and he had a questioning but smug look on his face.

Prue replied with a sly look of her own and a mischievous grin crossed her own face as she glanced between Andy and Lillith before answering "No Cole, you would have an ulterior motive for being here. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

----

**Lamia's Cavern**

Telane walked around peering at the busy hustle that had started to take place in Lamia's lair. It seemed now that Lamia was putting more plans in motion and strategizing the next step to try and attack the Charmed Ones again as well as trying to take over the Underworld. She had secured her allies with the Warlocks and now had more power to back her up. Telane watched in amazement as she stayed at the back of the Lamanians who were standing around listening to their 'mother' speak about their next move.

"The time is approaching where we will send the strongest after upper level demons. With their powers we can continue to attack the Charmed Ones and hopefully finally find a weakness. From there we will plan the next attack directed towards their weakness." Lamia reported to her followers. She met all of their gazes with a glazed over malicious glare of her own. She saw the figure of someone shimmering out before she could actually see who it was and growled in rage.

"First thing we need to do is secure the barrier and cloak our hiding spot!" She yelled in rage before firing an energy ball towards where the figure had just shimmered from.

---

**Phobe and Coop's pent house**

Phoebe had finished work early for the day and now sat with Patricia watching some afternoon cartoon. They were sitting on the couch while Coop was in the kitchen fixing his girls lunch. He walked in to the room with a grin on his face and smiled at his wife who looked wistfully happy just enjoying _Clifford the Big Red Dog_ with her daughter.

"So now that Valentine's day is over. I should have the next couple of days off. What do you want to spend it doing Honey?" Coop questioned as he scooped his daughter up out of Phoebe's lap and placed a kiss on his wife.

"Well I still have to work you know. You could take Patricia to the zoo with her cousins. Piper would love that as much as the kids because her and Leo would get a break." Phoebe responded with a sarcastic grin of her own. Coop laughed at her response before he heard the timer going off signaling that lunch was done. He put his daughter back on the couch next to Phoebe and walked towards the kitchen, Patricia stood to follow him and he smiled down at his little toddler.

"Do you want to help daddy?" Coop asked before returning to pick up Patricia and ruffled her dark hair. Phoebe began to giggle at the look on Coop's face before standing to join her family in checking on lunch. When the three started to head towards the kitchen a sound caused them to stop in their tracks and turn back towards the door.

The sound was a cheeky laugh and they turned to see the cocky ex-husband of Phoebe Halliwell who had just shimmered in to where they had just been. "Well isn't this the picturesque scene of a family."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Coop shot at him as he put Patricia down and took a defensive stance in front of her. Instead of feeling the need to explain himself to the Cupid, Cole walked quickly forward and knelt down and opened his arms.

Patricia looked up at her mom who nervously looked between Coop and Cole. She turned to her daughter who was trying to push her way between her parents and towards her new friend.

"Coe!" Patricia yelled with frustration and glee mixing in her voice, still unable to pronounce her L's. Cole laughed at this variation of his name and shimmered behind her parents allowing the girl to jump in to his embrace.

"I suggest that you two follow me!" Cole said with his self assured attitude and shimmered out knowing that the Cupid could follow his shimmering trail with his ring.

---

**Prue's "meeting place" in The Heavens**

"What is he up to?" Lillith questioned to Prue who was waiting impatiently for the signal. Somehow she didn't think Cole kidnapping his ex-wife's daughter was the answer to any of this.

"Well I haven't told him my decision yet. If he sees it as a cause to help win me over he can request you to do 'something'…" Prue responded while putting emphasis on the word something in her statement. Lillith shook her head frustrated, she had given the two time to continue talking in private about his plan.

"Great he found a loop hole. That's just what I need to be a part of!" Lillith yelled in frustration. Andy looked between Prue and Lillith and then gave a questioning glance to Prue.

"What Loophole?" Andy finally spit out. He couldn't believe that his girlfriend was allowing this Cole person to kidnap Phoebe's daughter, her niece for any reason.

"Don't worry you'll see soon enough! It goes above their heads is all I can say." Prue whispered in response.

----

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper was busy going through the different paper work for her club and restaurant. The bills were due for her club and she was trying to balance out when things were due in the next month and what plans she had for special events at each place. She was interrupted by Cole shimmering in to the kitchen and what she saw next surprised her.

"Cole, what is going on?" She questioned and stared at the back of the man now standing as if watching for something. Piper walked forwards and as she got closer saw that Cole was holding her niece in his hands.

"Hey do me a favor Piper. Yell for Paige, somehow even if she agreed for me to live I somehow doubt she would answer my calls if she could even hear them. Hurry!" He said with a frustrated tone. Piper glared at him now and stared at her niece. Patricia seemed confused but wasn't scared yet so Piper nodded her head slowly.

"Ok but what's going on. PAIGE!…" Piper began and then yelled for her sister before continuing "Why do you have my niece? Better question actually, how did you get Pheebs to trust you enough in a day to take her daughter?"

Before Cole could answer the mentioned sister hearted in with her husband, an angry look on both of their faces. "Ah I see, you didn't get permission to take her did you?" Piper now shot at Cole with a glare of her own. Paige orbed in around the same time and looked at the people in the room. She noted Cole holding Patricia and was shocked to see this.

"What's going on here Cole?" Paige questioned. Coop started charging towards Cole before he had a chance to respond at all, Phoebe stood dumbfounded as Coop ripped his daughter from Cole and put her on the ground.

"Patricia!" Paige yelled as she orbed her niece in to her own arms and turned as she foresaw the next event that was about to happen and didn't want Patricia to see her father being violent. Coop aimed a punch on Cole who dodged out of the Cupid's way before using his hand to manipulate the floor below Coop causing him to fall.

"You will all see with in time. I had to get you all here first and I am not a patient person so calling a meeting was to time consuming. You understand right?" Cole questioned calmly as he met Phoebe's gaze. He stepped over the Cupid and walked towards Phoebe before talking directly to her now "I promised you I would not hurt your family. So forgive me for causing your _husband_ to trip over his own anger." Cole added with a smirk on his face. Phoebe glanced down to Coop before nodding and trying to suppress her anger.

"It's ok Coop. Calm down!" She said stepping in front of Cole before Coop could try and tackle her ex-husband again. Coop glared at his wife and then back at Cole. Cole smiled and motioned for him to try it again.

"We know where this is going to end up if you keep trying." Cole commented adding to the embarrassment he had put Coop through a minute ago.

"ENOUGH!" Piper yelled angrily. She motioned for Paige to take Patricia in to the nursery and then returned her gaze to the other adults in the room who all seemed to abide to her demanding tone.

---

**Maria's office**

Penny and Patty Halliwell had been called to a meeting by Maria and now sat in her office. They were discussing what Maria had watched transpire on the mirror between her employee, Lillith, and her charge as well as Prue. She shook her head frustrated and glanced at the two sitting in front of her.

"I thought I should warn you two what Prue is up to. The Elders are not going to be happy but I am technically going above their heads and Cole seems to realize that. I just thought I would warn you." Maria stated simply to the two who sat in front of her. Patty glanced around the office before looking at her mother.

"Can you promise that my grand daughters will not be punished for this?" Penny questioned to Maria.

"Yes, if the Elders try tell them that I will pay them a visit with in the next week. If they try to do anything to any of your grand daughters it would be against protocol and no Elder would want to do that. If they think about going against the pact I made with them, tell them I will be revoking any of the jobs I have given to the Soul Guardians they requested I employee. The Elders aren't happy that I am neutral you know." Maria informed Penny and Patty who both smiled at this explanation.

"Yes we know all to well. The Elders prefer you having a couple of Soul Guardians who work for the greater good. Makes them feel better, that is why you have been taking so much interest in Prue lately isn't it?" Patty responded with a grin.

"Well yes and no. I thought about it but the extra push I needed was courtesy of one Mr. Cole Turner. He came back and saw me later last night after his Soul Guardian and your lovely daughters had all fallen asleep. Now that he could find my office and all that." Maria responded with a smirk of her own.

"You struck a bargain?" Penny was the one to question Maria this time. She just nodded her head yes.

"I see well looks like we have some work to do then now don't we. Patty will go and stay with Andy while I go to Prue." Penny added on and smiled with a thankful look on her face directed at The Mistress of the In-Between.

----

**Halliwell Manor**

Lillith orbed in to the attic with a figure behind her. She had felt the surge of anger from the manor and reported it to Prue who had said that was the signal. Before the two could walk out of the attic glowing golden lights started to wrap around a third figure and it materialized in to the form of Penny Halliwell.

"Grams?" Prue questioned.

"There's been a change of plan girls. I will be escorting Lillith downstairs and you will wait for my signal!" Grams answered in a tone that a parent would use when telling their child something that was a fact. She then quickly added "Don't worry dear I am not here to stop you this time. Your mother is up with your body and that Andy fellow. We are going to keep the Elders off your back for a little while." Prue had used her astral form to come and see her sisters so The Elders wouldn't realize she was visiting them this time until it was to late. They had stopped her trying to use her astral form before because she had to astral from The Heavens to the Manor. But this time Lillith had orbed her down and so deflected the Elders' sensing it this time.

Prue nodded and followed her grandmother and Lillith slowly down the stairs but was still confused about what the change of plans were. She shot Penny an irritated look when she motioned for her to wait by the top of the stairs so she could listen but not be seen. She then took Lillith's hand who orbed them to the lower floor between her charge and the yelling Piper.

"Cole what is the point of this? Why won't you explain? You just keep giving me this BS about it being worth it in the end. I have half a mind to send you back to Limbo now!" Piper yelled in frustration. When she saw Cole's expression change from his self assured cocky usual expression to one of hurt she quickly wanted to take it back.

"Sorry. You know I don't mean that but you need to think these things out." Piper continued to yell but was interrupted by the reddish-blue lights that formed between herself and Cole. Her face froze in shock when she saw who Lillith had with her.

"Grams?" Phoebe, Piper, and Paige said in unison. Penny let go of Lillith before walking over and pulling all of her living grand daughters in to a hug with out trying to answer. She then let them go and walked over to Cole before shaking a finger at him.

"You have been a very busy demon last night. Haven't you?" She said while still shaking her finger at him. Cole looked at the elder woman in confusion and then back to Lillith who shrugged her shoulders. She was just as confused as he was, she was not the one Cole expected to see Lillith bring back with her.

"What are you talking about?" Paige questioned to her Grams and the group seemed to calm with the presence of this woman because she seemed to know what Cole was up to.

"Simple my dear. Your new guardian here has already gotten full swing in to his job shall we say." Penny responded with a smirk but still never let her gaze drift from Cole. Lillith now looked at Cole with a confused look of her own who looked away and tried to hide his own grin now.

"You'll learn with in time what I did last night." Cole replied in a barely audible tone. He then looked at Penny again and smiled before looking around the room.

"Ok well it seems your Grams knows what I am up to. I have been caught!" He said in a faked guilty tone. Holding his hands up in the air he glanced to the stairs and back to Penny. She continued to grin and shook her head.

"First let's get a few things straight. I do not condone you not including my daughter or I in this plan but we changed that after meeting Maria. You must be Lillith." She stated as she looked to the only figure she did not recognize and the younger woman just nodded her head staying quiet.

"What the hell is going on? Could someone oh I don't know, fill us in. You know the ones who are supposed to be Cole's charges or whatever!" Phoebe finally spoke up in frustration.

Lillith agreed and added "That is a very good question. For once I do not even have the slightest clue what my charge is up to."

Penny turned and motioned for the three of her grand daughters to step closer to her. "Listen carefully my dears and see if you can catch on to where this is going. If I was told correctly Pheebs, honey you will be the one who has an extra clue. The one Lillith mentioned to you yesterday." She began. Phoebe's eyes opened wide and shook her head it couldn't be.

"Is it what I think it is. She said it was ok?" Phoebe questioned with a few tears.  
Cole shook his head "No even better. I had to prove myself and what better way then…" He began before a glare was shot at him by Penny Halliwell.

"Shush your stealing my thunder! Do not take a way one of the few moments I still get to be a part of their lives!" Cole gave her an apologetic look but ran his hand through his hair with some frustration and shifted his weight on his feet.

"As I was saying before being interrupted. Cole here has to prove himself before that will happen. You all also know how well Cole is at strategizing things, he is known for making well fabricated long plans right?" Penny continued as she glanced to the sisters.

"Well yes but what does that have to do with what is going on now? What is Pheebs talking about she gave her approval?" Piper questioned.

"My lovely Piper it's simple you fill the role of the oldest sister well, but let's face it you aren't the oldest are you?" Cole responded with a sarcastic grin before getting another glare from Penny. Piper froze at his response and shook her head.

"No it can't be." Paige said in confusion. She glanced at Piper who now had a curious look on her face with frustration filling her stature as she stepped closer to glare in to Cole's eyes.

"What is that suppose to mean? That isn't fair Cole!" Piper shot back angrily as she poked him harshly trying to avoid hitting him.

"Shut up will you! Let Grams finish!" Phoebe shot at both her sisters and Cole, Lillith smiled as she saw Phoebe's temper rise. Coop stepped forward placing a hand on his wife's shoulder and glared at Cole now to.

"I swear if this is something that is going to hurt them I will kill you." Coop threatened before receiving a taunting look from Cole.

"ENOUGH!" Penny yelled in exasperation. Leo now entered with the kids from the back yard and was the most confused out of the rest. "Ok good you came at the right time Leo. Anyway yes Cole is right even if how he said it was not the way I wanted to!" She continued while shooting another quick angry look towards Cole who smiled again.

"Piper, Pheobe who do you miss most that those up there keep you from seeing even though you are aloud to call on your mother and I which doesn't make sense. Paige which one of your sisters have you not met yet and for a while felt you had to try and live up to her legacy." Cole questioned getting annoyed with this on going confrontation. All three sisters now stared at him in amazement and Cole smiled awkwardly as Lillith pulled Leo closer and whispered for him to distract them. She then walked over to pull Cole to the side while Leo motioned for Penny to come and sit in the sun room with the Sisters, himself, and Coop.

"Prue." The sisters finally whispered in unison. They allowed Penny to lead them in to the sun room before she nodded and still looked frustrated while sending a quick glance over her shoulder towards Cole and his Soul Guardian.

"You should be the one to bring her in don't you think?" Lillith whispered to Cole so they could not over hear her. Cole smiled at Lillith and thanked her quickly with a smile before shimmering out towards the top of the stairs.

"It's about damn time!" Prue whispered with some anger in her tone. Cole laughed and placed his hand out to her.

"Yup it still sucks, you still have to hold my hand." Cole shot back at her while quoting something she had said a few times she had worked with Cole.

While this transpired Penny had continued to explain to her grand daughters what she was talking about. "Yes well he has devised a plan without even his Soul Guardian realizing until it was to late except for her to go along with it. If I am not mistaken she still doesn't know everything he has planned. But he found a couple of loop holes."

"That's great! Where is the bastard anyway. How dare he bring up Prue and then disappear." Piper shot off in frustration.

"Now Piper is it really necessary to talk about us like that when we aren't even in the room." Cole answered after shimmering in with Prue behind the other three sisters. Lillith smiled at this comment as she saw the surprised look on all of their faces.

"Prue is it really you? How?" Phoebe responded when she rushed over to her oldest sister and wrapped her in a hug. Penny smiled to as a few tears filled her eyes she had waited for the day that all of her grand daughters would be reunited.

"Hey Pheebs, Piper. Paige I am glad to finally get to meet you. You've done a great job you know coming in to your powers and all." Prue began while trying to choke back her own tears. Piper stood rushing towards Prue with Paige stepping close to her sisters. Prue released the two before pulling Paige in to a hug as well.

"Good to see you close up. Damn those Elders how could you not deal with seeing me when we've never even met before." Prue said to her youngest sister before stepping back to take in all three of them again and how much they had changed over the years. A sad smile crossed her face again before she glanced to her Grams who now joined them.

"So to know how this is possible. It's courtesy of Cole here seems he needs my approval and since I have not given it to him he could request Lillith to bring back a spirit if it helps her to help him with his case. Here I am it goes completely above their heads yet I still think I will be lectured for this when I get back." Prue responded simply to answer Phoebe's earlier question.

"I doubt that Prue, there's more that I have not told you yet." Cole said with a smirk on his face. All four of the sisters now turned to him and looked at him and noticed Penny had a knowing look on her face as well.

"Like I said he was busy last night." Penny added to his comment and he turned to stare at her before directing his look to Lillith. She glared at him before stepping away from the group again.

"Wait you need to hear this to Lillith. I went and talked to your boss last night." Cole began while reaching out and grabbing her by her wrist to stop her from leaving. She stopped and stared at him with her temper rising.

"Why the hell would you do that?" She shot at him quickly in response. Leo now walked over to Prue and hugged her as well before placing the kids on the couch who all stared at their Aunt they had never met.

"My girls aren't here to meet you I'll go get them." Paige offered but Cole cut her off now and motioned for her to stay as well.

"There will be plenty of time for that now. Like I said I found a loop hole and planned everything out from there. See Paige, you are already a white lighter so there obviously can't be two white lighters in the Charmed sisters now can there. Also you three are still the power of three and Prue is just visiting, for now." Cole began.

"What are you getting at?" Lillith shot in frustration as she glared at the hand that was still wrapped around her wrist to keep her from leaving. She began to fidget with frustration and still didn't know why Cole had gone to talk to Maria.

"It's simple if you would let me finish." He started and loosened his grip on her wrist but still kept a grasp on it. He continued with a grin "This will be a surprise even for dear Prue here. Let's face it Prue I know you, it has to have been hard for you to not be able to have gotten involved this whole time with your sisters beyond turning the pages of the Book of Shadows from time to time."

Prue shot a glare in response to Cole but couldn't do anything else to him since she was in her astral form and did not want to break the moment of holding all of her sisters in her arms. "Yea. What's your point?"

"Well the Loop hole consisted of one more part. The Elders like having a few Soul Guardians who work for the greater good. I spoke with Maria on your be half. If you become a Soul Guardian it would give you the right to be able to visit whenever you want because you would be answering to Maria. I also thought about it and The Elders may fear the power that would come if there were four Charmed Ones as opposed to three but once again if you took the job you wouldn't be a Charmed One you would just be their sister the Soul Guardian. How do you feel about that?" Cole questioned to her with a smug look on his face.

"What made you convince Maria on my behalf?" Prue responded quickly with a grin on her face.

"Consider it a peace offering? Besides I made a deal with her and she agrees you would be good at your job once you had the proper training. Lillith's friend Telane agreed to train you if you feel up to it." Cole answered and glanced to see Lillith smile at this answer. Seeing that she relaxed Cole released her wrist and then returned his gaze back to all of the Charmed Sisters.

Phoebe, Piper, and Paige kept watching dumbfounded between their oldest sister and Cole watching to see what her response would be. Prue had a thoughtful look on her face and a few moments of silence transpired.

"Alright I'll do it. Which means I guess I have no choice but to say you also have my approval FOR NOW." Prue stated finally but emphasized her approval as being temporary and still having her suspicions she then added "I never did blame you for the whole Source thing unlike my sisters here. I do however hold you responsible for going crazy." Cole laughed at this answer and turned to Penny and Leo now.

"I suppose you two can take it from here. Prue can stay and visit a little bit in peace with her sisters. They are all long over due and my job is done." Cole continued and smiled over at the four.

"Thank you." Piper spoke up now to Cole and smiled at him with a sincere joy in her eyes. He quickly walked over to her and pulled her out of Prue's grasp and in to a quick hug before nodding his response. Piper smiled warmly and returned the hug before returning to her sisters who were now heading towards the kitchen to converse. Penny nodded as well and followed all of them.

Leo glanced at Cole "I don't know how you did it. But I think this is definitely the best good you have done by far. It's good to have my friend back." Leo commented with a grin of his own. Cole stared at Leo now dumbfounded by his statement before being patted on the back by Leo.

"Thanks." was all Cole could answer before he headed towards Lillith and grabbed her hand. "I need to talk to her now I will be back later so we can take Prue to Maria." Leo nodded and headed off with the sisters who had taken the kids as well in to the kitchen.

With that Cole grabbed Lillith's hand and shimmered them out of the Manor.

---

**San Francisco Bay Hyatt Hotel**

"Alright what do you want to talk to me about now Cole? It seems you can solve things on your own with out me." Lillith questioned before taking a few steps further away from him but turned to stare at him.

"Are you serious?" He shot at her as his temper flared. He then added quickly "I would not have been able to do any of this if you didn't believe in me or help me Lillith!"

"Whatever. It is nice what you did for them you know even if I will get lectured by the Elders and we know how those can be." She answered quickly. Cole shrugged.

"Actually I don't they never directly spoke to me. But there is another matter I need to discuss with you personally. I made a compromise with Maria." Cole began and Lillith now stared at him shaking her head.

He then continued "I don't mind you taking my last name but for now Maria agreed that you can take the last name of Nelson from I guess she said it was your friend's friend or something." Cole paused when he saw the look on Lillith's face. She began to laugh and he didn't understand why.

"It's a long story please continue." Lillith answered but still wore a smirk on her face.

"Maria is right you know, it makes more sense for my disappearance for the last six or seven years if I had met 'someone'." Cole added with a smirk on his face.

**To be Continued-**

I hope I did alright with this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Again Prue is back and I will give more details about everything later on () I hope I succeeded in bringing her back in an original manner.


	10. Instincts and Kidnappings

A Half-Breed's Redemption?  
By: Dragonstar/ Lunara Dragon

Chapter 10: Instincts and Kidnappings.

Author's Note: Thank you again to Atlan and mad dogg for the continued encouragement and critiques they really do help. Also to everyone who has been reading and adding this story to their alerts etc. Once again I do not own Charmed or any of the original characters they are © to C. M. Burge as well as The WB, Paramount etc. However the original characters of Lillith, Maria, Telane, Asmodai as well as the villains and this story are mine. Thanks again and on to the story ;). Soon I will have a website up to have this story on as well as others and images, profiles, etc .

**P3's**

It had been a little over two weeks since Prue started training with Telane and she still was not around much. Telane and Maria both had made it clear that for now her training was to come first and she could not visit again until after. This bothered Lillith but she could not quite put her finger on why and so never voiced her concerns yet. She and Cole had volunteered to help Piper set up for the band tonight while they discussed their plans to try and find out more about Lamia.

"So Piper where do you want me to move the tables to?" Cole questioned as he waved his hands to the area. The band that was playing tonight had taken Piper forever to book, it was a band called Crossfade, and with them being so popular it made Piper extra neurotic about the set up. Lillith was busy arranging different types of flowers around on the booths and then grinned. She glanced around to make sure none of Piper's mortal employees were watching as she began to walk up the stairs and waving her hands in short wave like motions, a small glow erupted from her palms and caused vines to wrap along the wall to the left of the staircase and blossomed with moon flowers.

"That's a nice touch. Are you trying to get exposed though?" Piper whispered to Lillith in agitation. Lillith then motioned to Piper's employees who were all busy setting up the stage and were further from the stairs. Piper nodded then and turned around to Cole "If I knew she could do that I would of made her decorate the restaurant to."

Cole laughed in amusement but continued to move the tables in to circular patterns around the dance floor and placed a few closer to the bar. They were busy decorating as they continued to think things through. In the past weeks Lillith and Piper had grown in to being friends as much as Cole and Piper were getting reacquainted and growing closer to. Piper directed Cole to continue moving the tables while she pulled Lillith to behind the bar to talk to her in private and Cole did not take notice.

"I have a question Lillith why is it again that Prue isn't allowed to come and visit while training? Don't get me wrong I am glad and all but something doesn't feel right, you are not telling me something." Piper whispered while pulling a few bottles of water out for her and the other people working. Lillith glanced back to where Cole seemed to be almost happy to be moving all of the tables, but then again it beat being stuck in another plane unable to talk to anyone. She then was pulled back to the conversation and out of her thought by Piper placing a hand on Lillith's shoulder and pinching her.

"Hello I asked you a question." Piper shot at her.

"Sorry and you're right. I don't know why, honestly I can not think of any reason why except that training takes a lot of time but when ever I trained I was never told to stay away from people I knew. Which was not a problem for me but Telane was still allowed to visit with her friends when she was being tested by Asmodai before she was allowed to take on the role as a trainer of future Soul Guardians. But lately…" She paused in her explanation when Cole walked over to the bar and picked up a bottle of water.

"What are you two clucking about now?" He questioned sarcastically before bringing the bottle to his lips and drinking. Piper and Lillith both shot him a glare which in turn caused his temper to rise.

"Sorry guess I am still not completely part of the in crowd. Great my guardian is accepted before I am." He shot back at their looks.

Piper spoke up with a sarcastic grin of her own "No it's just that you aren't a female." She raised her eye brow at his confused look now. Lillith suppressed a laugh before he shook his head and turned to walk back to finishing up his task.

"That was a good one Piper. I can see why you are not asking him about it. If anything is wrong he will blame himself." Lillith whispered again with the worry returning to her face. Then continued with her earlier response "Lately Telane's been distant and nothing like herself. It might just me being worried but I do not feel right about this whole situation. You know?"

Piper nodded slowly and looked back at Cole "He really did do a great job with those tables. Who would of thought my ex brother-in-law could be so helpful." She said trying to ease the tension.

---

**Maria's Office**

Maria Infinitia was busy arguing with Prue Halliwell about her training as Telane had left her there for the time being. Things were being sent flying across the office as the anger rose from the Soul Guardian in training. Maria responded by floating the thrown objects back in to their rightful place.

"I can do this all day Prue. I suggest you sit and stop yelling at me!" Maria shot at her trying to keep her calm demeanor. Prue glared at her new boss with a look of hatred and shook her head with frustration.

"Why can't I see them yet? If I am training why did Telane leave me here? Furthermore why does Cole Turner get a chance to be alive again but you will not give me…" She paused choking back on her words while staring in to the dark blue eyes of Maria. The eyes of the elder woman sent a slight chill up Prue's spine because even her pupils were blue in color. While the outer rim was navy blue, the inner pupil was close to a light blue where it should have been black. Maria glared at Prue letting her anger slip with this new soul in her care.

"Are you jealous of Belthazor? Do you not get it? You lived a successful if not reckless life and were able to move on. He was stuck because he never lived a life of his own free will long enough to fulfill one destiny or another. Literally, he was stuck!" Maria shot at Prue who now let her anger rise again. Before Prue could move to cause another item to be sent flying Maria stood and moved her hand causing a barrier to be placed around the eldest Halliwell.

"Now all you will do is cause your self injury. You will not get a second chance at life or the right to ever visit your sisters and family if you keep fighting with me. Did you ever stop to think anything through before you let your anger get the better of you? No wonder Piper is better at the role as the oldest!" Maria shouted in anger and let her voice echo off of the walls of her office. She kept the barrier in place until Telane would return later.

---

**Lamia's Lair**

Telane crept around the caverns of The Underworld that connected to where the Lamanians were in hide out and the bustle had picked up since her last visit. She glanced around the corner to watch a few demons working with Zanatos, the eldest of the warlock coven that were now assisting Lamia by going above ground and capturing children of white magic. Lamia was on her throne talking to a few of her stronger demons and Telane tried to make out what was being said.

"I want you to bring me an upper level demon and some serpents. Both will be needed for your new brothers and sisters to be born from those pathetic children that the Warlocks have brought us." Lamia reported to those that were standing with her. She glared in the direction of the crying children who had not passed out from her spell yet. Telane glared but forced herself to not get involved and shimmered out before she was caught. Her plan was going to be set in to motion tonight and she could not take the chance of blowing her cover now.

---

**Halliwell Manor**

Leo sat reading the paper while eating lunch enjoying his peace and quiet. The boys were at magic school for the day with Paige and were beginning a few basic lessons. He had the day off because he was not teaching a class this term and smiled to himself. He looked up startled and dropped the paper when a figure shimmered in and he stood to prepare himself to fight.

"Wait don't attack me mortal man!" Telane shot at him as she settled her hazel eyes on Leo Wyatt. She brushed back a few strands of her light blonde hair before smiling at the surroundings of the Manor. "You have a nice home here. But where is your wife?"

"What?" Leo questioned in confusion still not dropping his guard. "Since when do demons coming to attack us compliment me on my home and do not attack first. A demon with manners that is rare. Unless you are a Phoenix…"

"No you were correct the first time I am a demon, well close enough to one. But I am not here to attack you I need to talk to the oldest sister I have news for her about Lamia but I can not get involved." Telane began to explain forcing herself to hide her anger with herself. "Where is she?" She demanded.

"I will tell you that when you tell me who you are!" Leo shot back in a defensive tone. Telane walked closer to him and smiled softly trying to ease his worries.

"Telane. My name is Telane Scylla and I am a friend of Lillith's. I am also the one training Prue. I guess I can tell you because I don't have time for this and you can relay the message to Piper for me. Will that make you feel better?" She responded to Leo who settled down when she said what her name was. Lillith had talked about Telane enough for Leo to take note that they were very close. He nodded his agreement and motioned for her to sit down with him.

"I don't have time to sit but thanks anyway. Tell Piper and the others that Lamia has jumped a head of what we originally thought. She has started kidnapping children of Good Magic whose parents are not strong enough to over power Zanatos. He is the warlock working with her. That is all I was able to find out…" She paused and then decided against continuing any more of her explanation. The last thing Telane needed was for any of the Charmed Ones or their family figuring out her plans. With that she simply shimmered out leaving Leo behind before he could question her.

"Things are getting stranger by the moment." Leo whispered to himself in frustration before standing and walking over to the phone to call Piper's cell phone. He glanced to where Telane had just stood and shook his head again before dialing the right numbers.

"Hello?" Piper answered after a few rings. Leo let out a deep breath and smiled just at the sound of her voice.

"Hey hon. Ummm you may want to finish up at the club, SOON! Lillith's friend just dropped in and the news she gave me to tell you well its not the best." Leo reported to his wife. Piper let out a sigh of frustration before replying that she would have Cole help her with the sound check and then the three of them would return as soon as they could. Leo and Piper then said their I love yous and hung up the phone.

---

**P3's**

Cole was standing in front of the microphone tapping in to it to do a sound check while Piper and Lillith finished setting up the bar. Piper was agitated about being rushed but knew that duty calls and besides looking at the time the boys would be home soon with Paige.

"We need to hurry this up. Cole you do know usually when one does a microphone check they talk in to it to right?" Piper shot at him letting her frustration fill her tone. Cole looked down at her and shrugged.

He then grinned and spoke in to the mic with his response "How am I supposed to know that? I am a lawyer not a sound check. Remember?" She glared at his answer as it boomed out of the speakers around the club. Piper finished setting up while walking over to Lillith and grabbing her arm. The other employees had left until later that night so they could leave via orbing and shimmering. Cole took the hint and shimmered before Lillith could even catch on to what Piper wanted.

"Move it! I'd like to hurry this up. Whatever your friend reported to my husband needs to be taken care of so I can be here tonight if that is possible." Piper said while hitting Lillith on the shoulder to move it. Lillith grinned to Piper in response before orbing them out in a bluish and reddish toned light.

**--**

**Halliwell Manor**

When the group arrived in the living room Piper let go of Lillith who stared at her. "Ok that will be five bucks. It's cheaper then cab fair you know?" She said trying to joke with Piper to ease her frustration. Piper shot her a look before shaking her head and walking to find Leo who was standing with Paige on the stairs, with Wyatt and Chris walking up to their rooms.

"What's going on?" Cole questioned with concern when he saw the look on Paige's face. Paige glanced at him not realizing that they had arrived and let some hostility ride in her facial expressions. Cole looked at her confused and shook his head, in the past weeks she had warmed up enough to him to not give dirty looks anymore.

"What did I supposedly do now? I wasn't even here, I don't think." Cole shot at her. Lillith stepped closer to him while Piper walked up the stairs to stand next to them and looked down.

"I do not think that look is directed at you Cole. What's wrong Paige? Christ sakes someone tell me something!" She replied her tone still dripping with frustration and now worry.

"Telane told Leo that Lamia is starting to kidnap children of good magic. Leo went straight to the book to see what he could find before I got here. Being kidnapping children so young is what is the matter!" Paige responded. Cole shot her an apologetic look about assuming it was him and she just continued to stare down at them. Lillith shifted towards the stairs and then shook her head.

"How does she know that? I mean Telane never goes on stake outs without back up of some kind. Sorry it just doesn't make sense why didn't she come to us?" Lillith began taking on her own serious tone. The whole time she had known Telane she preferred to be in the Underworld but if it was a stakeout she always asked either Lillith or someone else to go with her. Cole caught the worry in her mannerisms and walked over placing and arm over her shoulder.

"Why don't you and I go find out what we can from Maria. Paige have you looked in the library at your school for anything?" Cole questioned and Paige nodded.

"That's where I am heading now after I go tell Henry to bring the kids over here. This worries me you know?" Paige answered. Cole nodded his understanding and looked to Piper who was still whispering with Leo about what little he had found in the Book of Shadows.

"Hey you. You go do what you do best Piper make some potions out of that serpent blood and think of a plan." Cole added on to his earlier statement and Piper looked down to him now at the bottom of her stairs. She looked at him closely and sighed.

"Yeah great. I have the recipe in my cook book. Oh wait no I don't!" She shot back at him and he glanced back down to Lillith who was still rolling thoughts in her head, he assumed, about something that had to do with Telane. He squeezed her shoulder gently to pull her out of thought and she glanced up at Piper then.

"Sorry yeah actually you do if I understand correctly it is a combination of the potion for upper level demons but add in serpents blood and instead of pig's feet use the shed skin of a python. Lamia is connected to the Serpent and that is why the potions work." Lillith answered half-heartedly as she waved her hand and a small bag appeared with snake skin inside of it. She handed it to Cole who released his hold on her and walked up the stairs placing it in to Piper's hand.

"I do not like this Cole. Not one bit!" Piper responded and he nodded looking to all of them.

"Well none of us do. But we knew it would happen eventually that is why I am here alive in the first place. Isn't it?" He responded with a firm tone. Piper and Paige both nodded and headed to their tasks. Leo followed Piper in to the kitchen while Paige headed to check on her nephews one last time before orbing out.

Cole walked back down the steps and put his hand under Lillith's chin pulling her face up to meet his own gaze. "Hey you ok?" Lillith just shook her head no, she couldn't find the strength to admit for once in her life she wanted to doubt her instincts. He nodded and removed his hand from her chin and intertwined her fingers with his own to shimmer them to Maria's office but first he wanted to talk to a certain Warlock that he knew and see if he was connected to Zanatos in any way.

---

**Maria's Office**

Maria stood outside the door of her office talking with her employee Telane while Prue was still locked in the office. She was training herself on how to astral out of her body and then instead of calling her spirit to her body, do it the opposite way and call her body to her spirit. It was a way of transport and Maria suggested she practice since she could not shimmer, orb, fade or any of the other modes of magical transportation.

"Are you sure of what you saw Telane?" Maria questioned with an angry tone. She was neutral and did not take sides. But when anything involved children either of dark magic or good magic, she got pissed. She looked at Telane who nodded her head.

"You understand I couldn't get involved right? If I did I would blow our plans before they were even put in to motion." Telane responded softly. Maria sighed and pulled Telane in to a motherly hug and ran a hand through the younger girl's hair.

"I know. As much as I hate it to I think we need to bump up our own plans to match with Lamia's." Maria whispered in to Telane's ear who pulled back to stare in to the deep blue eyes of her Elder.

"How? I do not have a child of magic and now apparently that is out the window." Telane answered with a confused tone. She saw the pain now fill Maria's own face as she glanced towards the office door.

"We knew that it might come to this. That is why you convinced Cole Turner to _persuade_ me to bring her back in the first place. I am not stupid Telane, it was not his idea for her to come back like this it was yours. You get that from your father you know." Maria said with a stern voice and returned the mask of no emotions.

Telane just nodded as she opened the office door and walked over to Prue. "Time to go. We have a new mission and I am going to need your help." Telane said to Prue Halliwell in a stern voice. She let her eyes fill with guilt but kept the rest of her mannerisms masked from her new student. Prue did not realize the guilt and shook her head.

"Fine. After this can I see my sisters?" She shot at Telane who shrugged.

"That will not be up to me." She answered honestly before taking Prue's hand and shimmering them out.

---

**Underworld**

Cole was throwing energy balls at the warlock they had gone to confront as he let the anger rise in himself. Lillith just continued to watch and stay silent for the time being. She was turning over thoughts of Telane and what was going on, the Soul Guardian still could not figure out what her instincts were trying to tell her but nothing felt right to her. She glanced as the Warlock deflected another hit by blinking out and trying to come at Cole from behind.

"What do you want Belthazor? I can't tell you what Zanatos is doing" The Warlock yelled in anger. "Besides you are still technically a traitor so maybe you will do for what Zanatos has asked of me." He added. The Warlock was known as Luten to the magical world, and worked under which ever of his Warlock brethren offered him the best rewards. Cole shot another energy ball at Luten before waving his hand and shifting the floor below him causing the warlock to fall.

"What I want is for you to tell me where I can find him! He is kidnapping children and I am not ok with that if you get my drift!" Cole shot angrily in response to Luten. He then glanced at a boulder and summoned it to fly on top of Luten. "Now answer me or I promise I will kill you."

"Fine fine, just call off the rock it is smashing me." Luten pleaded with rage. Cole shook his head no and then summoned a fire ball this time.

"You can find him in the cavern where the lowest of our kind lurk. I don't know why he's down there." Luten finally gave in and told them then added "I swears, I am not connected to him except that he promised me a hefty amount of power if I brought him a child of magic."

Cole glared down him "Wrong answer." He then motioned and the boulder along with Luten went up in flames. Lillith glanced at Cole and caught the anger in his eyes that was now turning to sheer rage. "Well it was the wrong answer. He was willing to kidnap a kid!" he shot at her.

"I didn't say anything! I agree with you." She shot back her own temper rising again. He looked a bit surprised and shrugged.

"I guess I am just used to someone lecturing me about how he told us what we wanted to know or something along those lines." He answered trying to calm himself. Lillith just nodded as she rested her violet eyes on the now burnt floor and the cavern had returned to a near pitch black area with no light from the energy balls or fire. Lillith brought her hand up and called on a small reddish blue light that echoed the colors of her orbing powers.

"What do we do now. Go check out where this Zanatos is, or go check in with Maria and the sisters first?" Cole questioned as he stepped in to the light to see her face and she looked up to him.

"Follow your instincts where do you think we should go?" Lillith responded with a soft tone. Cole looked around the cavern and realized they were already here and something made him feel like investigating Zanatos was the best thing to do first. He once again grabbed Lillith's arm and shimmered them to the location they needed to be.

---

**Lamia's Lair in the Underworld**

The leader of the Lamanians paced around her throne glaring down at them. Zanatos had left to fetch a few more children for the ceremony that was to take place soon. Lamia lifted her hands to light the room with a few torches that were added more recently to the chamber. She smiled as she could taste her first part of victory almost near and then turned to lithely walk down the stares. Her eyes filled with a malicious glee as she looked at the children trapped in her cage.

She saw a figure shimmer in front of her and was caught off guard for a moment the two figures that stood in front of her now were two women one as tall as she was and the other a bit shorter with straight black hair, eyes that now looked furious and were a bright blue. She had pale skin and once Lamia looked the two figures up and down before she raised her hand and summoned a blaze of green fire.

"Now mother, is that any way to treat your daughter when I brought you a peace offering. I thought about what you said and this time I want to help." Telane said with a scathing tone as she glared at Lamia with hatred.

"Why?" Lamia asked with her own anger. She glared at Telane with malice and behind that a look of envy. She then stared at the other figure of Prue who had caught on to where they were and threw the malevolent spirit in to the air.

"Ah this seems more like a pathetic attempt at a peace offering." Lamia shot with more anger at her daughter. Telane let Prue fight for a bit and throw her mother to the ground before Lamia stood and shot the flame at Prue who dodged most of it but burned her shoulder in the process. Telane walked over and grabbed Prue by the arm. She waved a hand in the air and began to summon a barrier around them. She then quickly stepped out of it leaving Prue inside the cage.

Glancing at Prue she quickly whispered "I'm sorry. You'll understand soon I promise." Telane began then spoke up to talk to Lamia "I have brought you something better then a child. I have brought you the oldest Halliwell sister. Now do you believe me?"

Lamia cautiously approached her daughter and marveled at the barrier cage she had put Prue in then glanced back to her daughter, Telane. Prue began using her telekinesis to break the barrier and it caused sparks to fly back in her face. "I see you have finally accepted who you are. You even used your gift as a Soul Guardian and went against Maria. Yes welcome home I am glad to see you are on my side this time." She finally answered with some anger in her tone. Telane just nodded her head.

What the two figures had not noticed were the other two that had shimmered in to an area just behind the entrance. Lillith and Cole were watching the scene as Lillith's eyes filled with rage. She turned back to Cole who looked just as angry that Prue was now caught by Lamia.

"Let's go we may not have found Zanatos but I can't just stand here." Lillith forced herself to say as she summoned an energy ball and amped it up with her orbing lights. Cole placed a hand on her shoulder and pointed to the kids that were locked in a cage and guarded by two demons and a warlock. Lillith looked back at him and nodded.

"I am just as mad as you. But we need to think logically. There are tons of other demons around here and we are not enough to take them all on. Last thing we need is to get our sorry asses killed. I do not want a companion locked in Limbo with me. Besides Piper and her sisters would never forgive us if I left the kids here! Are you in?" Cole said in a stern voice. He then added on "Technically Prue is already dead so they can only injure her unless you think Telane is powerful enough to recycle her soul?"

"No she isn't. Alright I will create a distraction. You can take out the guards and get the kids out of here since you are powerful enough to shimmer you all out. I will orb out as soon as you get out of here." Lillith replied and shook her head with frustration. She defused her energy ball and then orbed in to the other side of the one she thought was her friend, and Lamia. While Cole snuck to the other side of the cavern where the children were locked in a magical crystal cage.

"Lillith what are you doing here?" Telane questioned when she locked eyes with Lillith she saw the anger in her friend's eyes and stepped back shaking her head. "Don't do this!" She added on in a yell with anger of her own. Her own eyes filled with a pleading look and she glanced back to Lamia.

"Enough, you want to prove even more that your loyal to me now. Fight her I do not care that she is your friend." Lamia said then added "If you don't I will."

Telane shook her head but brought up her hand and shot a stream of sludge towards Lillith who orbed out of the way and summoned an energy ball again but when she glanced back she saw the look on Telane's face and could not bring herself to release the energy ball. She instead released it in the direction of Lamia who felt the scorch by surprise but was only mildly hurt. She glared at her daughter and then back to Lillith and released the serpent from her arm as it slithered towards Lillith.

Across the room Cole saw them in battle and took his chance. He waved his hand turning the two demons that were standing guard in to torches before summoning a stream of fire and lighting them. The Warlock blinked in front of the former demon and glared "Belthazor?

Cole looked up "No actually, Cole Turner now." He then grabbed on to the warlock's head and twisted hearing the curdling crunch of the spine being snapped. He then turned to make sure that Lamia and Telane did not hear him, they hadn't but Prue glared through the iridescent walls of her prison at him.

Cole just moved his gaze back to the children and conjured the crystals to shatter. This caught the others' attention and he then looked at the children. "Take each others hands NOW!" He ordered. Telane was the first to react and ran towards him summoning another stream of her sludgy liquid towards him. Lillith reacted quickly as she placed her hand on the ground and summoned a floral wall to block the sludge.

The kids grabbed their hands and then Cole enveloped them as much as he could before shimmering the eight children and himself out of the lair. He then shimmered in to Halliwell Manor with them. Telane turned to see her mother now furious sending a flurry of flames and sparks towards her friend. Lillith didn't have time to react nor did Telane as she took the hit to her shoulder and fell to her knees in pain.

"You Soul Guardian will pay for robbing me of my victory!"

---

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper walked out of the kitchen with the potions when she heard Cole shimmer in but was surprised to find him with a group of children. She glanced at him suspiciously for a moment and shook her head.

"Cole what's going on? Are you suicidal again?" Piper shot at him with frustration. He looked at her confused and glanced around to see Phoebe and Coop had finally come to the manor at the request of Paige who now stood with Henry. Leo was still in the kitchen and the kids all turned to stare at the group Cole had just shimmered in with him.

"What?" He asked her.

"Well seeing as you have a group of kids with you am I to assume you went to Lamia's lair without us?" Piper shot back at him. He shook his head.

"Piper no I just followed a lead to find the main warlock helping them. It lead me to her lair and things went all wrong from there! What did you expect me to do just leave them there?" He shot at her angrily. Piper folded and shook her had.

"No but you could have come and got us first" Piper added on. The man that knelt with the kids now pushed himself to stand and walked over to her.

"No I am here to protect you not the other way around. Besides none of us are ready to face her yet not with what she is capable…" He paused and glanced at the kids then added "I need you to do what the Charmed Ones do best. Save these innocent kids and get them back to their parents but keep an eye on yours to. Piper you are the oldest sister so get at it."

"What? What the hell kind of answer is that?" Piper shot back at him. Time passed and the two argued. Phoebe and Coop walked over to the group and then turned to Paige.

"Go talk to the Elders see what we can find out about who these little ones belong to. Coop do something to ease their fears with your ring." Phoebe spoke softly to her youngest sister and her husband.

"On it. Henry, honey will you take our daughters home. I think this may not be something they need to be involved in yet." Paige questioned to her husband. He stepped forward and kissed her forehead before nodding.

"Come on girls." He said picking up his daughters and winked back at his wife before turning to head out of the Manor. Paige followed suit and orbed out while Phoebe and Coop knelt with the kids. Piper continued to argue with Cole about what was going on but the taller man could not bring himself to tell them yet because he wasn't sure himself what had happened.

"Dammit all. It's taking to long where is she?" He said trying to side track the argument with Piper. Piper now looked up in to his face with a worried expression.

"Who? Tell me you left Lillith down there." Piper said in a stern voice.

Cole nodded "Yeah I needed a distraction to get the kids out and she volunteered. She even protected me from Telane with some floral wall thingy."

"Telane?" Phoebe and Piper now both questioned in unison. Both of there voices held anger because now they were really confused. Cole just motioned for them to wait.

---

**Lamia's Lair**

Lillith forced herself to stand again as she glared up in to the eyes of both Telane and Lamia. She noted how much Lamia's eyes were similar to a snake or serpents and shook her head in frustration. She now had a burn on her shoulder, cuts along her face from being slammed in to the cavern walls, and blood dripping from her mouth.

"Why don't you just kill me already. Let Prue go!" Lillith tried to spit her words out through the blood and rage. She fought back her own tears at the betrayal by Telane and saw her friend looking towards where Prue was captured. Prue had kept trying to fight the barrier when they were attacking Lillith and Telane had put her under a sleeping spell to keep the corporeal soul from injuring herself.

"No. She is already dead and we need her to lure her sisters down here." Telane answered trying to hide the sadness in her voice. Lillith glared even harder as she locked eyes with Telane's hazel gaze.

"This game of verbal exchange is boring me. So if you do not mind finish it!" Lamia yelled in rage to her daughter. Telane nodded and summoned a ball made of the same sludge and shot it towards Lillith. Lillith did not have enough energy left to orb and frankly let her stubborn streak over power herself. She wanted an answer from Telane about why she was doing this.

"Are you so willing to die before you even save his soul?" Telane whispered so only Lillith could hear her. The injured girl's violet eyes filled with worry now as she shook her head no. But she could not force herself to fight her friend either even if it was one who betrayed her.

"Please don't do this Telane." Lillith whispered in response. Telane looked back at Lamia who stood further back from the two now and released the sludge ball in Lillith's general area. The attack however was deflected by a bright fire ball that turned the sludge ball in to a brown colored smoke.

Telane turned to where it had come from and found herself staring at a tall man who wore an expression of pure rage on his face. His green eyes glimmered in the low light of the cavern as he performed his next attack. He summoned a fireball in his left hand and a energy ball in his right. Cole then merged the two by moving his hands in front of him. This new form of his two attacks radiated with a blue fire that was surrounded by electricity he then released it in the direction of Lamia who was knocked off balance and her human like arm caught in the ball as the electricity radiated over it. She cried out in pain and glared down at her arm.

Cole took that moment to rush to his friends side and pulled her to stand before summoning another energy ball to aim at Telane. "No. Please?" Lillith whispered up to him he saw the injuries on her shoulder and face and glanced back to the slumbering Prue.

"Please go! Your attack was powerful but not enough to kill her." Telane whispered in agitation. She looked to Lillith who was to weak to completely stand on her own but refused to actually fight Telane. Cole glared at her and then scooped Lillith into his arms.

"How could you betray her of your own free will. I will come back and next time she will not stop me!" Cole shot at her angrily before shimmering the two of them out and back to the Manor. Telane looked back to her mother who was now feeding on the remainder of the group that stood closest to her to force a rapid healing process. Telane then looked away in disgust and back to Prue.

----

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper was in the process of making peanut butter sandwiches for the children that were their new innocents apparently on top of whipping up dinner for her own two boys and her niece. She carried the tray of food into the living room where Coop and Leo had rearranged all of the furniture and set out different toys for the children in the large make-shift play room until Paige returned. Phoebe saw her sister enter and forced a weak smile.

"These poor little guys. They were so scared and it took forever to calm them down. Yes it did." She said in her childish baby talk voice. Piper met her with a sarcastic grin.

"Pheebs, I am not one of the kids you can knock that off now." Piper quipped in response before placing the tray down and the kids all took one with a ravish hunger. Piper smiled and shook her head. Coop stood and walked over to them.

"I never thought I would say this. But it is a good thing your ex-husband was there Sweetie." Coop forced himself to admit as he peered around at the different aged children all under the age of eight, and then back to Phoebe who nodded her agreement. She turned to see the back of Cole's figure shimmer on to the landing of the stairs.

"Speak of the devil." She responded but then noticed when he turned to face them he was cradling the figure of a badly injured Lillith in his arms and rage as well as worry filled his eyes.

"Phoebe, Piper! Upstairs now!" Cole yelled down and then shimmered out to the attic before any of the kids could see him. Piper looked up at the stairs in worry and Coop motioned for them to go quickly.

"Go, Leo and I can play with the kids and keep them calm. I am a cupid it shouldn't be that hard." He said reassuringly before the two headed towards the stairs. Leo walked in and caught on to Piper's worried expression.

"Coop fill him in. We need to go upstairs apparently." Piper shot at her husband while leading Phoebe up the stairs.

When the two finally reached the attic they saw Cole sitting on the old couch that used to belong to their Grams with Lillith still cradled in his arms, her face was buried in Cole's chest. She seemed to already start healing but it was very slow, Piper just assumed it was from her demonic half and slowly sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Lillith are you still conscious at least?" Piper questioned to the figure. Lillith pulled her face from hiding and looked in to Piper's eyes. Piper now saw Cole was more worried about the fact she was crying then her injuries. "What happened? Honey why are you crying?"

Piper and Phoebe began to listen to the explanation that her friend had betrayed her and was the only real child of Lamia that had survived those centuries ago. Phoebe's face went from anger to worry and it mirrored Piper's confusion. Cole then reported the fight that broke out and that Lillith refused to directly attack Telane because they had pretty much grown up with each other but how Telane did not hesitate to attack her.

"I was ready to kill her. Damn it all! Why did you stop me Lillith?" He said looking down in to her face with anger filling his bluish green eyes again. The Soul Guardian shifted herself in his lap and now felt strong enough to sit between him and Piper. She glanced to Phoebe to see that the middle sister had moved closer to the two of them and Lillith motioned for her to sit as well.

"Finish telling them Cole. TELL THEM and do your job." She shot at him angrily as she forced herself from his grasp and then pulled herself weakly to sit next to him on the arm of the couch. Cole glared at her when she deflected answering his question and looked to the other two.

"I shouldn't have begged for Prue to come back. It was Telane who gave me the idea in the first place, I just assumed she was trying to help me and you all because of her friendship with Lillith. I was wrong and because of me…." He began and then paused looking in to Phoebe's now worried eyes and then locked eyes with the glazed over medium brown gaze of Piper "It's my fault, I already failed. Now Telane and Lamia have Prue locked in a cage." Cole finished before standing from his seat and walking to the Book of Shadows he hesitantly placed a hand on it and was surprised to find it didn't shock him. He began to flip through the pages to keep his gaze away from the two sisters, his back now completely turned towards them. He was surprised to feel a hand placed on his shoulder and even more surprised to find that it belonged to Phoebe.

"No. You did what you had to. Piper was right earlier stating if you tried to fight them it would have been suicide. Lillith is proof enough of that!" She stated cautiously and he could feel the tension in her touch. She was still rigid when close to him but he slowly turned to wait for Piper's reaction. Piper was now staring at the figure of Lillith who had looked away at the last part of his explanation.

"Damn it Cole! I already told you I believe in you what makes you think I blame you. Either of you?" Piper began letting the fury fill her entire body now. She stood and walked to force Lillith to look at her. "How were you to know? You already said yourself that Telane never talked to you about her mother, only her father. Even then you never knew the names of her parents. We will get my sister back with your help."

Lillith looked up in to Piper's eyes now and slowly nodded "Yes I am with you all the way." Piper nodded her finality of the situation and then looked back to Phoebe and Cole before turning back to Lillith.

"They can't kill her right, she's already dead?" Piper questioned with the rage still dripping. Lillith nodded her head yes. Piper then continued "Good as much as this will kill me. We need time to plan things out, I am not the reckless type and if I know they can not really kill her then we do not need to go barging in there. Prue will understand hopefully, if not she will spend eternity just watching us again. Cole take her back to heal up tonight and come back at dawn tomorrow. We need to get those kids back to their parents first. Pheebs you stay up here and see what you can find in the book or call on someone who can help. You, hang in there ok?" She said the last part directed at Lillith who just shrugged. Lillith tried to force herself to stand but stumbled when she began to walk. Piper caught Lillith and shook her head.

Cole quickly walked forward and wrapped his arms around her again while Phoebe began to thumb through the Book of Shadows. Piper looked back and headed back down the stairs to help Leo and Coop with the children.

Cole looked to Phoebe "Does it bother you if we stay here tonight? If I can avoid it I don't want to move Lillith around anymore." Phoebe looked up from the book and quickly shook her head no.

"I think you definitely earned some points, if nothing else is good about tonight that is I guess." She said softly before returning her gaze to the Book of Shadows. She then added on "You know she is a stubborn one."

"You're one to talk. I heard that!" Lillith shot back through a pained tone as she was helped to the couch. Cole shook his head trying to hide his own amusement about what just happened between his Soul Guardian and his ex-wife. He saw the tears still slowly streaming down her face when he realized she had started to think about Telane again and what had happened.

"Cole the reason I didn't let you kill her is because…" Lillith began before pausing with a tone that was flat from emotions. But the tears gave her away as she glanced to Phoebe who would peer in quick intervals between the book and the two sitting on her Grams' couch.

"Shut up will you." Cole responded to her as his temper rose again. He pulled himself on to the couch while wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in to a comforting hug. Lillith gave in and let the tears fall before glaring back up in to his eyes. It was a new feeling for Cole to be comforting someone aside from Phoebe, but it was a different way somehow. Phoebe always needed him at certain times but this was different somehow because Lillith had mentioned a few times her only real friend had been Telane.

"Let me finish you ass." She forced out through the tears and he glanced over when he heard Phoebe let out a small laugh before quieting herself again. He looked back down in to Lillith's angry gaze and she finished her statement forcing the tears to stop "Telane was my friend. She betrayed me when she went against my charge. I will be the one to kill her!"

Cole just stared at her with his own anger but then nodded his head slowly and looked back at Phoebe. She nodded her head as she brought the book over to the couch "I think I found something that might help." She reported quickly.

**To Be Continued.**

End Note: I know it was really long but everything just came and so here it is. I hope you don't mind and I hope I worked out some of the problems from earlier chapters I agree that Piper definitely fills the role of oldest better then Prue and so tried to show that a little bit in a few of the scenes in the story. But I also wanted to reveal finally who Lamia's daughter was. Also thanks to Atlan for a few ideas, that is what brought about me revealing who Telane was in this manner ;) Also thanks to Mad Dogg for the idea of combining the fireball with the energy ball for Cole to get a new attack. I hope everyone likes it and let me know. Again I am SO SORRY about it being a lot longer. If there is anything you didn't like also let me know J Question is Telane evil or good?

-Lunara


	11. Plans, Decisions, and Conversations

A Half-Breed's Redemption?  
By: Dragonstar/ Lunara Dragon

Chapter 11: Plans, Decisions, and Conversations.

Author's Note: Thanks for the continued feedback, suggestions, and comments. It helps a lot with the story and gives me ideas that keeps me wanting to write things so soon. Once again I do not own Charmed it is © Constance Burge and so forth J. I do however own all of the original characters in this fan fiction.

With that said on to the story…

**San Francisco Bay Hyatt Hotel**

The sun danced in through the windows and caused spots of sunbeams to spread along the teal carpet and the deep blue furnishings of the hotel room. It was late in the morning around ten in the morning, which was late for the past couple of days. Two bright violet eyes opened filling with morning haze and stared at the ceiling taking in the morning light. Lillith then pulled herself to sitting as she peered around the room for the familiar figure. Cole was not on his side of the bed and anywhere in the room for that matter. She closed her eyes to try and sense him and focused on his energy coming towards their room at that moment.

The door creaked open and the former demon walked to stand resting his weight on the corner wall by the dressers.

"Hey you. How you feeling?" He questioned in a sympathetic tone. She glanced up and then pulled herself to stand as she stretched her arms in the air hearing a few joints crack.

"Like a demon hit me with a two by four plank of wood!" She shot at him with some agitation and met his gaze while walking towards her half of the drawers to pull out some clean clothes for the day.

"Well actually it was a former demon and you were hit by a wooden sword. But not much of a difference." Cole responded with a sarcastic grin. The two along with Piper and the others had started training on top of planning because all had come to the consensus that they were out of practice.

Cole then added on while stepping closer and still wearing a sly grin but his eyes shone with frustration "You're lucky you know. You have next to no skills with a sword and if I had used the real thing…" He let his comment trail off as he caught Lillith's hard glare. She just shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the bathroom to shower.

"I know." She shot over her shoulder while walking away from the taller man not wanting a lecture again. She then turned and quickly added "But what I want to know is when did you become the one giving guidance?" With that the Soul Guardian quickly walked in to the bath room and shut the door behind her.

Cole laughed a little at her comment before he to walked to the other side of the hotel room to stare out at the bay and watch the boats on the ocean sailing around in the distance as his thoughts began to match the boats. All of his thoughts were swimming in his head since the escapade that lead to him saving the kids but finding out who Telane was in the process, and he had not verbalized many of the things concerning him lately. Cole finally gave in and turned back walking over to the bed and sitting down. He picked up the phone and dialed a number that was all to familiar to the former demon.

An answer came not long after he finished dialing. "Hello?" came the voice of Piper Halliwell.

"Hi Piper. Um is Leo home?" Cole questioned with an awkward tone. Piper laughed and then Cole could hear the phone being passed to Leo as he asked who it was.

"Hey Cole this is unexpected." Leo stated through the phone.

"Yeah I know. You said a few days ago we were friends. Right?" Cole questioned.

"Yes. I meant it to but I thought you realized that by now." Leo responded letting the sincerity to almost magically flow through the lines. Cole smiled at the other man's tone.

He let a few moments of silence linger before he realized he had to ask it before it was to late. "Hey while the girls are all talking today and making plans. Can I possibly um, take you out to lunch? I need to talk to you." Leo confirmed that sounded like a great idea as the two former in-laws hung up.

As Cole let the moments pass with his thoughts still filling his head, he was broken out of his reverie by Lillith sitting down on the bed next to him. She stared out the window with him before turning and giving him a worried look.

"You ok?" the Soul Guardian questioned. Cole turned to look in to the shorter woman's eyes with out answering causing Lillith to slightly tilt her head trying to read his facial expression. "An answer sometime today would be nice." She quickly added with frustration.

"I'm fantastic!" He shot back rolling his eyes to emphasize the sarcasm in his answer. He stood and then placed his hand out to Lillith who allowed him to pull her to stand as they shimmered out of the room.

---

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper and Phoebe Halliwell along with Paige Matthews was sitting in the living room waiting for the arrival of their guests. Leo Wyatt stood in the entry way with the kids all gathered in the area between the sisters and himself. Cole and Lillith soon shimmered in right on time as planned. Lillith looked around the room and glared at Cole Turner harshly.

"I know it's easy to get here and it was time. But you could have let me put shoes on first! I thought you were just helping me to stand." She shot at him with agitation but a grin on her face gave her a way that she was joking. She stood there in her socks and then was almost knocked over by a four year old who had wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Will you go to the park with me and Daddy today?" Wyatt Halliwell asked with his bright blue eyes dancing with hope. Lillith glanced up to Leo before bending down and rustling his dark blonde hair.

"Not today buddy. I am going with you though. If that's alright with the Moms that is." Cole answered for Lillith before turning to see their reactions. Phoebe glanced up at this answer and then to Leo.

"Well he is just a mortal and if someone comes to attack the kids…" Piper began in Cole's defense but Phoebe grinned slightly.

"Ummm that isn't why I am surprised. I just am a little shocked he wants to is all." She answered trying to cover her reaction. Phoebe met Cole's gaze and forced herself to smile more. She then added "Don't worry I'll smooth things over with Coop later."

"As if I am worried about a Cupid! Besides I want to go because you three do the planning best. Leo and I always just usually added some input." Cole responded with a smirk. Phoebe shot him a glare when he taunted her with the comment about a Cupid. She then glanced to Paige who laughed at his response.

"Well go and have fun." Piper spoke up to try and avoid an argument between her sisters. She then smiled and added "Cole after we kill this crazy serpent woman, you will have to allow Wyatt a play date with his new buddy." Lillith gave Piper a pained look while Cole smiled and nodded his agreement. He did not notice Lillith's look and Piper ignored it for the time being.

"Alright well then. Shall we?" Cole asked in Leo's direction while looking at the children. Patricia was standing very close to Cole now, while Samantha and Cecelia were in their car seats ready to be carried out to the car, Wyatt now stood back from Lillith and Chris was next to Leo. Leo placed his hand in Chris' while holding his other one out to Wyatt and Cole took Patricia's hand walking them out to Piper's jeep before running back in to get Paige's twins.

"You are going to need a bus soon Piper." Cole shot over his shoulder but left no room for an answer as he used his telekinesis to close the door behind him. Piper shot an annoyed glance toward the closed door before turning to her sisters and Lillith.

"Ok let's get this meeting started. We have pulled everything ever known about Lamia from Paige researching the library at magic school, Phoebe spoke to Coop who took her to the Elders, and Leo and I looked at the Mythology aspect. Lillith did you manage to go and talk to Maria last night?" Piper began in her stern voice. The other women in the room turned to meet her gaze and nodded their agreements. Piper was only in her mid-thirties but had the knowledge of someone beyond her years and so both of her younger sisters believed in her, the way Piper dealt with things had also earned her the respect of the Soul Guardian. Lillith motioned and a few documents appeared in front of her.

"Maria would not answer all of my questions. But she gave these to me and said they may be helpful to us. One of the scrolls are ancient and it is a spell to help you amplify your own powers to make them affective on Lamia. It may not work as well since she is not in her own body and has gained power herself but I figured it was worth a long shot." Lillith reported on what Maria had given her to pass on to the Charmed sisters and Cole. Piper picked up a few of the documents and began scanning them with her medium chocolate eyes lighting up when she read a few of the excerpts that she thought would help them.

Paige in turn smiled and responded to what Lillith had reported. "That's good I guess. All I found at Magic School was more about um ,your friend then her. But in the history books each group that went against Lamia could never succeed in killing her but only imprisoning her in one form or another. Each time it speaks of a monk of some ancient race referred to as Amay..something I forget the pronunciation , they were the original seventy two legions that lead to the creation of the Underworld after the magical world split in to sides of good and evil, helped to return Lamia to her imprisonment."

Phoebe looked at Paige and shook her head "So what you're saying is you learned that we have to work with some race that came before demons. That sounds great. That we have to work with an ancient evil? Coop took me to meet with Sandra The Elder and what she told us is similar to what you learned. That each time a figure similar to that of a pope or monk but of an ancient race helped to expel her because she is from the same period as the Greek Gods and the Titans." Paige and Phoebe both locked eyes as they tried to figure out what that meant. Piper looked up from a small book she held in her hands and noted how worn the binding was before turning to meet Lillith's thoughtful gaze as she stared out the window lost in her own thoughts now.

"Paige what did you find out about Telane?" Piper prodded and now avoiding the look she received from Lillith. The days that had passed since Telane's betrayal, Piper and Cole had began to worry about how much Lillith was lost in her own personal turmoil. It had only been three days but already the two saw a dramatic change in the Soul Guardian. Paige looked to her sister and then Lillith with a look of unease, not knowing whether it was good to discuss it now or not.

"Well each book made one thing clear, the only living child of Lamia was turned in to this hideous monster called a Scylla. It lived in the channel near the Strait of Messina near Italy. Lamia turned her in to that in hopes of finding vengeance for the loss of her other children and in turn started to change herself in to the evil entity we know now. When Hera eventually came down to intervene she took pity on the monstrosity that Lamia had created because Scylla was not the offspring of Hera's husband, Zeus, but the offspring of Lamia and Phorcys the Greek God of the Sea. Hera worked with Phorcys allowing Telane to be reborn but soon after The Greek Gods fell from grace…" Paige started but then paused when a thought struck her. "How is it that Telane was placed in Maria's care that long ago. How old is Maria anyway or you for that matter?" She questioned to Lillith. The Soul Guardian caught her gaze and quickly looked to one of the documents in front of her.

"Telane has been reborn many times over if she is the incarnation of this Scylla." Piper spoke up when she heard what Paige had reported. "There are different myths connected to Scylla which can only mean that she has lived a few times. But we need to get back on track, back to discussing her Mother." Paige and Phoebe turned to Piper and then saw the pain and confusion reflected on Lillith's face. She was beginning to fall in to her grief and the sisters had finally broken through the veil at the mention of the history of Telane.

---

**Piper's Bistro (located two blocks from P3's)**

"Cole I hardly think that bringing us to lunch at Piper's counts as your treat. We eat free!" Leo said to the taller man as the group entered Piper's two year old restaurant for lunch. Cole just shrugged as they all sat to eat. Leo put Paige's twins in to their high chairs while Patricia and Chris were placed in to booster seats by Cole. The group had finished playing at the park when Wyatt complained about being hungry and Chris had soon joined in the chorus. After the two adults sat on either side of the table, across from each other and began to look at the menus Leo glanced over his own menu at Cole.

"So what's on your mind. Now is the best chance your going to get to talk. So spit it out!" Leo said in agitation as he met Cole's own piercing gaze.

"I uh, was wondering…" Cole began and then paused forcing back his original thought and adding "the week is almost up and I can not stand staying in that hotel anymore. Telane may be evil but she arranged for Lillith and I to have a two bedroom condo near the Manor. Will you help us move? Lillith does not want to which is why we have postponed it but I am going crazy."

"Really that's your pressing issue? Somehow I don't think that was what you originally wanted to ask me Cole." Leo shot back at him with his own blue eyes shifting to a gaze of some anger and annoyance.

"Fine but it's tough to explain. Do you really want to do this in front of the kids?" Cole shot back trying to change the subject. Leo nodded that now was the best time because most of the kids in their care were busy coloring and not taking notice to the two adults except to show them what they were drawing. The waitress returned as Leo placed the order for him and the kids. Cole requested a water and a Vineyard chicken salad sandwich and then caught Leo's smile when Cole asked if the chef could try and make it as close to Piper's recipe as possible.

"As I was saying fine. You win former angel! What do you want me to ask you?" Cole gave in after the waitress had walked away.

"What are you worried about most? I'm not stupid Cole. Something is on your mind and you've been avoiding verbalizing your thoughts for fear of something. That part I don't understand when it comes to you." Leo answered sympathetically. The former Elder then fiercely stared in to his friend's own piercing emerald gaze before Cole broke the staring contest and looked around at the kids. More specifically at Patricia who resembled her mother so much.

"When is her younger sibling due?" Cole questioned to Leo. Leo then followed Cole's gaze to Patricia and shook his head.

"Phoebe is only four months along in her pregnancy. So she is due sometime in August but what does that have to do with your concerns?" Leo's tone now resonated with a hidden annoyance. Cole looked up surprised at Leo and shrugged his shoulders.

"Think about it Leo you aren't that dense! Lamia feeds on children of Good Magic. Phoebe and Paige are both pregnant. If it was a snake it would have bit you, and if we aren't careful that statement can become all to real!" Cole shot back at Leo as the other man began to turn it over in his head and his face went slightly pale. Both tried to hide it as the waitress brought over their drinks and smiled down at the gentlemen before reporting the food would be ready soon.

"Told you this was not the place for this discussion. But now that it's started." Cole said with frustration in a near whispering voice. Leo shook his head in agreement.

"What are we going to do about that. I couldn't keep Piper herself from battling demons when she was pregnant with either of our children!" Leo said raising his voice slightly. Cole and Leo locked angry glares again as the two became frustrated with the whole situation. The room was near empty and so the two were lucky that no one caught on to what they were talking about as Cole let the moments of silence fill Leo with his own thoughts.

"Alright I give in. We will talk to the girls as soon as we are back at the Manor but I can tell you they aren't going to like it." Leo said as he gave in. The two men both knew that taking the Power of Three in to battle was a bad idea at this point in time.

"If they went with Piper, Lillith, and I it would be like leading an antelope in to the lion's den Leo. We have to find another way and soon." Cole reported but then added "Which is why I think the Elders even allowed me to come back in the first place."

"Ok what are your other concerns? I know that you and Piper are worried about Lillith so we can by pass that. But you said you had other questions." Leo tried to change the subject as soon as possible when the form of their waitress carrying the food came back. Cole glanced up and let out a deep sigh.

"The other things bothering me are things I still have not quite put in to perspective myself yet. But think about what Maria does for a living and remember what Lillith first said…" He let his comment drift off when he looked back to Leo and felt as if he was looking in a mirror, except the face was different but the expression he wore was the same as Cole's. "Yea. The last part I have to figure out for my own I am worried about certain aspects of every thing that has happened in the last two months." At the last part his smile beamed when Leo tried to wrap his mind around the last part of the Former ADA's comment.

---

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper had filled her two sisters in about what her and Leo had learned by checking out a book from the library and handing it over to them with a few different pages book marked for them to look at. Lillith had forced herself to calm down as much as possible and began turning events over in her mind again. Piper looked to Phoebe and Paige to read their reactions. As the time had passed after the four women talked about Telane or Scylla along with Lamia and the looming threat the tensions in the room grew.

"Ok I have an idea but I am going to need to talk to Lillith about this. I want you two to read that stuff over and discuss it. Then go in to the kitchen and make some of the strongest potions with that serpent's blood. Can you do that?" Piper asked to her sisters while she pulled herself to stand.

"Yea I think we might be able to manage." Paige tartly replied while pulling the book open to the correct page and scooting closer to Phoebe so both could scan it over together. Lillith looked up and met Piper's effort by forcing herself to stand and being lead towards the attic.

"Ok now do you want to talk about it?" Piper questioned on the way up the stairs, she was leading the way as the figure followed obligingly behind her. Lillith brought her gaze up to Piper with confusion stamped across her forehead, not in a literal sense of course.

"Hello, that strange look when I mention making plans after we destroy Lamia. Oh not to mention your best friend is now working with our enemy and you have not tried to talk to Cole or anyone about that!" Piper shot over her shoulder as they now turned to walk up the steps that lead to the attic. The two women stayed silent for a few moments while finishing their escapade up the stairs before Lillith began to look around the attic and then turned back to Piper.

"What do you want from me Piper? I do not understand anything that is happening and every time I try to something goes wrong." Lillith shot back with irritation. Piper looked Lillith up and down and walked over to where the Book of Shadows would have sat on the podium if it was not down with her sisters.

"I know how it is Lillith to be betrayed like that. I really do, but it doesn't help to lock it all inside." Piper began with a soothing tone causing the other woman to let out a deep sigh.

"I will when I am ready. I just feel like something still isn't right and a part of me feels I should be finding a way to talk to Telane. I mean if she is evil then fine I do not care if she is. But do this to Cole and not to mention you three is unfair and so unlike her." Lillith responded finally as she paced to look out of the stained glass windows of the Halliwell attic. Piper turned to Lillith and placed a hand on Lillith's shoulder causing her to turn and face her. Lillith's eyes misted over but she refused to let the tears fall.

Piper understood all to well the confusion her new friend was going through, She had experienced it so many times herself. From going through it with Phoebe when she became the Queen of The Underworld, to dealing with Billie and Christy turning their backs and turning out to be The Ultimate power. No words were coming that she thought would give Lillith comfort so the two stood there allowing the silence to cover them in a blanket of sorrow. The oldest living Halliwell was also worried about her older sister's soul being stuck in the Lamanian's lair.

"Their back early." Piper murmured in to the silence as she saw her jeep pulling in to the drive way. Lillith looked out and saw Cole and Leo now escorting the kids inside and smiled a bit at the scene that was now playing out in front of them. Piper quickly added "Lillith can I ask you something."

"Yea I guess." Lillith responded slowly as she turned her gaze back to Piper. Piper stepped back to read Lillith's expression. Before Piper could even spit her question out a figure shimmered in to the attic behind them and released a fake cough to get their attention.

"What is it Cole? Do you always interrupt?" Piper shot at him and Cole just shrugged.

"Well with what Leo and I have decided I thought it best to come up here. I do not want to be vanquished again." He responded slyly. The two women now looked at him with confusion and shook their heads with discontent.

"What? It isn't something I decided alone. I figured it best for the former guardian angel, not to mention Elder who is now mortal to tell your two lovely sisters. They will not be as ready to kill him." Cole stated simply in response to the two women's looks of disapproval.

"Decide what exactly?" Piper questioned in a heightened tone of voice as she stated walking toward Cole. As she approached him she heard Paige's yell of anger all the way from downstairs.

"Oh I believe that's your cue Piper. You two can find out now." Cole answered with his sly grin still worn on his face, but he rolled his eyes as Piper shot him another glare and started heading down the stairs again. Lillith shot him a look also but one of worry as he shrugged his shoulders. "What it is not that bad!" Cole added before shimmering out and Lillith followed suit to save time and orbed from the attic.

"LEO! What do you mean you and Cole decided this? Do you remember what happened when we tried to keep Piper from fighting." Phoebe shot at Leo in anger as Lillith, Piper, and Cole all appeared in the room.

"You!" Paige shot at Cole when she saw him appear behind her older sister, Piper, and Lillith soon appeared after. Cole threw his hands up and smiled.

"Hello Paige. I see Leo is having a heart to heart with you now. Please calm down we would not want to upset any of the children. Now would we?" Cole shot back at her over Piper's head causing Piper to turn and hit him on the shoulder.

"What the hell is going on?" Piper finally questioned after she saw that all the kids were playing in Chris and Wyatt's playroom.

"Oh your genius husband, and my ex decided that since Paige and I are pregnant it would be best to find another way to go up against Lamia without the Power of Three." Phoebe answered heatedly she shot dark brown daggers at Cole with her piercing eyes and his green ones shot beams back at both of the pregnant women on the couch.

"Did you listen to the part of why?" Cole shot back in response. He still kept his distance from the other two knowing full well the temper span of himself as well as Phoebe and Paige could lead in to a battle in itself.

"But they're pregnant not invalid!" Piper responded as she turned to face Cole now. "Once again I am thinking you are suicidal again. What were you thinking when you came up with this stupid idea?" Cole looked down at the shorter woman now with his temper rising.

"No not suicidal. Actually I personally think that it shows how dedicated I am to my job as well as how much Leo and I both care!" Cole retorted back to Piper.

Lillith coughed to get everyone's attention in the room "He has a point, even if he is not expressing it very well right now in defending their decision." Lillith began while glancing up at Cole with some of her own temper dripping in her piercing violet gaze, which she had not shown in the last three days. She then added "Before you two decide you want to vanquish me as well. Listen, Lamia is different from other demons. She feeds on children of Good Magic. The closest thing that you three have encountered like that was The Source's Seer. Even that was a bit different because it was stealing a baby of pure evil. For Lamia it would be ten times easier for her to steal their lives if they are unborn children. One slip up and one of you if not both could lose your unborn child. Do you want that?" When she finished she sternly looked back to Cole who looked angry at the part about the Seer stealing his son. Although it had not ever really been his son, it still hurt to think about.

Phoebe pushed her gaze away from the group as she placed a hand on her stomach thinking of her unborn daughter. Paige glanced at her sisters and placed her arm around Phoebe while nodding her head slowly.

Piper rolled this thought around in her mind for a moment before looking to her own two sisters again and threw her hands up "Fine so what do you plan on doing now?"

"I think you, Cole, and I should go and try to have a chat with Telane. She may be the key to us finding out what all is going on." Lillith responded to Piper's question and she now looked to Cole for his approval. His face went blank for a moment before he looked down in to Lillith's eyes.

"Sounds great I am sure Telane's loving mother will welcome us with open arms. Or did you block out that part? Oh if we are lucky maybe she will even give us a display of fireworks!" Cole shot back as Piper and himself both stared in worry at Lillith who looked down and then back in to their eyes stepping closer to Cole with her own stern look.

"No you ass I haven't forgotten. But Telane still has certain caverns in the Underworld she likes to haunt when she wants to be alone. I can sense when she is there and we can ambush her without Lamia knowing. Besides if she really wanted to kill me, I have been thinking about it why would she say for you to get me out of there if she wanted to kill any of us?" Lillith shot back with anger rising in her entire body. She finally found her temper again and let it fill up and push away her sorrow. She stood her ground and looked to Piper for help.

"If you think this will work. I would like to ask her a few things to but I am not so sure…" Piper began skeptically and found Cole now resting a hand on Lillith's shoulder.

"If this will help you I will go. I do not want to drag Piper in to this though if it goes wrong. You understand right?" Cole questioned before he found Piper now glaring at him.

"Cole I am not just staying here to ease your tension. Your job is not to keep us from doing ours, it is to HELP US!" Piper shot back. She then allowed her temper to make her mind up for her "Let's go. When you sense Telane is in this cavern we will be ready. Pheebs I want you and Paige to finish up those potions while we are gone and help Leo with the kids. Is that ok with you?" Piper finished her statement as she walked over to Phoebe and Paige now.

"Yea sure. But call for Paige if anything goes wrong and we will be right there. Promise?" Phoebe responded with a worried tone and Piper promised she would. Leo looked at his wife now with his own gaze of concern but he knew better then to try and talk her out of anything.

Instead Leo looked up to his friend now "Cole I am trusting you to protect my wife."

"I will as if my life depends on it." Cole answered with a grin on his face as he let the humor try and ease the tension again. Paige and Phoebe stood from their seats and walked towards the kitchen to begin on the potions, Cole also felt as if it was partially to get away from everyone for the time being, or more specifically him and Leo. The two were still angry at the decision.

"Piper, what do you think of mine and Leo's decision?" Cole asked while watching the retreating figures of Paige and his ex-wife. Piper stopped in her tracks on the way to the playroom and turned to look back up at him.

"I think you might be right. But do not count me on your side yet Cole Turner or you Leo Wyatt! I hated the feeling of being unhelpful just because I was pregnant and I will not do that to my sisters unless I know every angle of this whole thing. Got it?" She answered back while looking between her husband and Cole. Both men stared at her dumbfounded but nodded their agreements.

"Personally I don't know why they treated you that way Piper. You were Super Witch when you were pregnant with Wyatt." Cole said to her and Piper looked up at him with confusion. "Well you beat my sorry ass, kind of. We were evenly matched but that is saying a lot compared to I had a demonic power over load." He quickly added causing Piper to give him a glare but a grin crossed her face when she recalled the time both herself and Cole battled in their attic.

"I know! Can you believe it?" Piper responded quickly with a laugh of her own when she turned to walk back towards the playroom. She wanted to play with all of them for awhile before dealing with Telane and Cole followed her in to the playroom.

He turned back to find Lillith slowly following behind him but then she stopped and closed her eyes for a moment. Cole turned all the way around and took the couple of steps back towards his Soul Guardian.

Lillith opened her eyes and then waved her hand conjuring a pair of tennis shoes and looking up at him with a forced grin. "Well I am not going there without foot wear. Telane has begun to move. I can give you and Piper about twenty minutes with the kids before we have to leave. Telane will be reaching the cavern that I think is perfect for our little meeting around then." She reported to Cole as they headed in to the room with Piper, Leo, and all of the children. Cole looked down at them and forced a smile as he bent to pick up Cecelia and bounce her in his arms.

"This better be worth it." Cole mumbled in a whisper causing Lillith and Piper to both glance at him and they both nodded their agreements.

**To be continued-**

End Note: I thought about making this chapter a lot longer but I thought that the conversation with Telane and what they learn from her will spring other events to occur and that would be best for the next chapter. if it helps I already have a hint I can give you. The next Chapter (which I have already started typing) is called _The Crown of Hera? _

Piper, Cole, and Lillith will have fun trying to get her to talk. Sorry if this chapter was a bit lacking on action or humor but I am trying to set everything up for them to be able to go against and destroy Lamia. Also for FYI I researched different things to actually develop what the sisters and Lillith talked about towards the beginning of the chapter. Yay for research. Thanks again and as usual any suggestions you have are ALWAYS appreciated.


	12. The Crown of Hera?

-1A Half-Breed's Redemption?  
By: Dragonstar/ Lunara Dragon

Chapter 12: The Crown of Hera?

Author's Note: Thank you for being patient with me I had started writing this chapter before I went on Spring Break but then while at home I had limited access to the internet, and I also have been sick so while being sick and having homework I did not have much energy to finish it quickly. But I hope I did ok with the chapter. Thanks for the continued support and as usual I do not own Charmed only this fan fiction and the characters that I made.

**Underworld, the stretch of the lowest caverns**

The Underworld was a massive expanse of catacombs that stretched around under the grounds of the Mortal world above. There were so many caverns that some of the lowest chambers closest to the core of Earth were never inhabited, especially now with the fall of the Source many of lower level demons can wander more freely. These very caverns were perfect if one sought solitude from every type of being.

Telane glided through the caverns with ease knowing the pathways by heart at this point. She glanced around and kept a weary eye for a low level demon that might still haunt her catacombs. She found them on occasion but lately none ever came this far down in the caverns. Her hazel eyes pierced through the darkness as she finally came to a stop and sat back on a large boulder in a more open cavern that was larger then the other narrow caves. She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath to clear her mind as she turned thoughts over in her mind's eye about the next part of her plan.

As she shifted her weight on the rock she sat on she was surprised by the explosion that erupted above her head and opened her eyes to find vines now growing out of no where and wrapping themselves around her wrists. The explosion caused some debris to fall in Telane's blonde hair as she turned swiftly to see three figures standing in the entrance to her cavern.

"Surprise." Cole retorted coolly as he cross his arms in front of him. Piper threw her hands up again and in a swift motion causing the large rock Telane was sitting on to explode as the demoness fell in to the debris and felt the explosion along her arms. She stood but was stopped by the vines now being re-tightened after the explosion around her wrists. She glanced behind Cole and saw the familiar figure of Lillith, with her hand risen causing a small glow that was controlling the vines.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Telane said with fury rising in her voice, her eyes matched with the tone as she looked at the three of them. Piper glared at the woman now in a pile of rocks thanks to her own explosion. Letting her temper rise Piper then released another explosion causing smaller debris to fall from the cave ceiling, she then focused and froze it just above Telane's head as she glared at the woman in front of them.

"I think we'll be the ones asking the questions here." Piper shot back in response. Telane glared as she shifted her hand and shot a weak stream of sludge in Piper's direction. Piper shot her hands up as she froze the attack and Cole released a fire ball sending it up in smoke. At the same time Piper also unfroze the rocks and allowed them to fall on to Telane causing her to close her eyes and look away from them for a few seconds. "Go ahead. Try again. I dare you!" Piper added to her earlier comment. The two women got into a staring contest as Piper threw only one hand up this time and caused a small explosion to erupt and knock Telane back in to the pile of rubble behind her.

"Can you really hurt me Lillith? After all we have gone through together?" Telane questioned over Cole's shoulder to the shorter woman who stood behind her. Telane felt the vines starting to loosen their grip as Lillith looked away from her old friend's face. The two could not make eye contact with each other and Telane then seized the moment as she released a cloud of smoky haze to surround the area. Piper took action along with Cole as they combined their powers. The shorter dark haired woman caused the cavern to freeze while Cole started motioning his hands causing the haze to falter and clear immediately. After the haze cleared Piper set off a loud bang causing Telane to fly against the wall to the left of the trio standing in the entrance and the vines around her wrists to completely snap.

Telane stayed in her sitting position where she had been forced to and glared up in to Piper's medium brown eyes that still held malice. She then glanced at Cole as he stepped closer towards the blonde and pulled her up to himself with an unpleasant force.

"Tell me what the purpose of all of this is." Cole demanded in an angry tone. He shook Telane a little to emphasize his seriousness causing Lillith to take a wary step towards him out of habit. The bluish green orbs met with the blonde's hazel eyes and read the worry in them. Her facial expression did not match the way her eyes lit up with compassion as she wore an expression of anger.

"Like hell I am going to tell you anything." Telane spit at him in response and this caused Piper to get angry. The Eldest Halliwell threw her hands up again and blew Telane towards the wall once more and out of Cole's grip.

"Listen lady! You are going to answer us now. You have robbed me of my destiny seeing as I have to go off battling demons again so I suggest you talk. Unless of course your self healing like your demon brethren, then you might be ok." Piper responded sharply as she got ready to cause Telane's arm to explode. Piper was stopped by a firm masculine hand placed over her two, she looked up to find Cole staring at her now with sympathy.

"If you blow her up Piper, she will be less likely to talk. Do what you have to do!" Cole replied and on the last part turned to face Telane. The hazel eyes met his green ones as she forced herself to stand again and stepped around the trio and in the doorway to the cave. She held her hands up and a soft dark grey glow erupted around the door way and sealed off the entrance.

"There now it will look like we are at each others throats and if my mother tries to find me and senses you three she will not doubt me. But I can not hold it up for long so what the hell do you want?" Telane shot with some fury as she reported what she had done. She turned back around now to face the three as their faces took on different looks of confusion. Lillith was the first to step back and try to analyze the situation.

"What's going on with you Telane? One minute you want to kill us and now you are putting up barriers to help protect are intrusion." Lillith questioned as the worry and anger that built up in her over the past few days finally released as she stepped closer to Telane and fought the urge to wrap her best friend in a hug. Telane looked in to Lillith's eyes and forced a weak smile.

"Simple I wish you would have realized it by now. You and Cole Turner are both very intelligent when last we fought did I really ever try to directly kill you?" Telane responded with her own question. Piper now walked closer to Telane and glared at her.

"What the hell kind of answer is that?" She yelled at the taller blonde haired girl as her brown eyes locked with hazel and both glared beams at each other. Piper raised her hand sending Telane a few feet back with a minor force and added to her previous statement "You're the one that seems to be in a hurry. So explain yourself instead of answering in questions!"

Telane continued to glare but kept her ground as she turned finally nodding her head in compliance to Piper's 'persuasive' tactics. "Fine. I do not wish to kill any of you but I need to stand by my mother. Before you even ask Piper I can promise you the soul of your sister is fine if not a little stubborn and hard headed."

"Great why do you need to stand by your mother's side?" Cole shot back before Piper could respond this time.

"I just do alright! Just hear me out seeing as we do not have a lot of time that is the least you can do. That is the reason you three are down here right?" Telane shot back as her anger rose some more. Lillith stepped closer to her friend and had a stern look on her face but looked between Telane and the other two with her.

"What is it we need to know Telane? We will leave as soon as you tell us that." Lillith reported with her own agitation rising.

Telane looked up in to Lillith's violet eyes for the first time and then nodded cautiously. Piper went rigid and her face still held her own rage but Cole wore a mask of indifference after the two other women in the cave had just exchanged words.

"Go to Maria again and find out more information but be sure to tell her that you have spoken to me already. Piper is going to need your help Cole to tap in to the only thing that can finally destroy my mother and not just imprison her again." Telane began and looked at Cole with a saddened expression.

"Which would be?" Piper forced her voice out in a calm tone as she glared between the demon and the former demon waiting to read their reactions to one another.

"The Crown of Hera. That is all I can tell you for now but please Go!" Telane responded quickly as her barrier around the cave entrance started to fade. Piper went to ask another question but felt an arm being placed over her shoulders as Cole shimmered her out before she could argue any further. With the two gone Lillith took one last look at Telane.

"Will you be alright?" Lillith questioned in a whisper as she stepped closer to Telane who threw a hand up at her fellow Soul Guardian. She refused to answer and just gave Lillith a pained look before motioning for her to leave. Lillith obeyed with frustration and let out a deep sigh before orbing out of the cavern as well.

**Halliwell Manor**

"Ok I do not think somehow putting us on potion duty was any better then us going against Lamia if their reasoning is because we're pregnant." Phoebe complained to her younger sister, Paige, as the thick smoke rolled off the boiling potion and filling the kitchen with a haze. Paige nodded her agreement as she walked over to the window and opened it as far as it would go allowing some fresh air to fill the room as well.

"Right. But who are we to question the great and powerful Oz, or Turner in this case." Paige replied with a joking manner. Phoebe shot her a look of annoyance before rolling her eyes and joined her sister in front of the open window taking in deep breaths of the cool fresh air and pushing out the haze of the potions. The directions called for the potion to sit now and cool before they could put the reddish ooze into vials. The two girls revered in the moment as Phoebe placed a hand on her bulging stomach.

"Do you really think Lamia could take our children that easily?" The older woman asked breaking the silence as Paige turned her light brown gaze on to her sister's darker chocolate eyes.  
"It's a scary thought but yea. Why else would the Elders allow Cole Turner back in to our lives unless they couldn't think of another powerful enough to fight her." Paige responded with a serious tone of her own as the two continued to stare with a hidden fear inside their thoughts. Phoebe finally turned away from the window and returned back to the pot on the stove as the smoke finally faded from the kitchen. Paige followed suit as she pulled a few glass vials out of Piper's cabinet and handed them over to her sister.

"What are you two doing?" Leo asked as he walked in to the kitchen. Wyatt followed his dad in to the kitchen and scrunched his nose up immediately at the smell of their concoction.

"Finishing up bottling the potions that Piper asked us to make while she went along for the interrogation. Remember?" Paige responded as she capped the last bottle.  
"It's stinky." Wyatt reported as he looked up at his two aunts. Phoebe and Paige both could not help but laugh at their nephew's comment as Paige walked around the corner and ruffled his blonde hair.

"Yes it is. But you will have to get use to it someday." She replied to Wyatt with a smile crossing her face. Paige bent down to kiss Wyatt's forehead as she heard the shattering of something in the dining room.

"What the hell Cole? I had more questions! Since when were you put in charge of everything?" Piper shot at him as the two shimmered in to the dining room and Piper raised her hand sending Cole across the table.

"Was that really necessary?" Cole asked as he pulled himself to stand and forced his temper down. Phoebe and Paige entered at that moment with Leo and Wyatt close behind.

"Oh so when I want to do it you tell me he's here to help. But now it's ok for you to send him flying across the room?" Phoebe asked Piper with a smirk on her face as she glanced up at Cole who gave her a sarcastic laugh in response. The three sisters turned to face Cole as Lillith orbed in to the room in front of him. The shorter woman looked at the three and smiled as she stepped out of the way.

"Am I interrupting?" She questioned sarcastically as she then turned and smiled up at Cole. The two locked eyes and he forced a smile as well before returning his gaze to Piper.

"Listen Piper I am sorry I took you out of there. But the last thing we needed was to be discovered before you're ready to go up against Lamia. Would you rather I left you there alone?" Cole shot back as he allowed his temper to rise in his tone. Piper stepped away from the comfort of her two sisters and stared up in to his eyes as she still wore her expression of anger, but resigned to shaking her head no. Cole also eased in the moment and then glanced to see that Phoebe and Paige held vials filled with a crimson colored liquid.

"Finished the potion I see." Cole observed as the two headed back towards the kitchen. Phoebe stopped half-way and handed the vial in her hand to Piper who took the tiny bottle and placed it in her pocket. The group followed Phoebe and Paige as Lillith stayed back and watched Wyatt heading towards his playroom where Chris was taking a nap.

"I think I should go talk to Maria. Do you want to come with me? Maybe while we are there Leo and Piper can spend some time with the boys or go do more research. Phoebe and Paige can relax for now I suppose." Lillith suggested as she walked over stopping Cole on his way to the kitchen.

"Or they can go to Magic School and see what they can find out there." Cole added as an after thought. Cole turned and continued his journey to where the Three Charmed Sisters now stood around their newly made collection of Lamanian vanquishing potions, and with Leo behind Piper. Cole spoke with ease about the next step on what each group can do to find out anything there is to know about the Crown of Hera. Phoebe added in her two cents and stated that she would call Coop on his cell phone and ask him if he could talk to the Elders. Coop had Patricia for the day but Phoebe knew it would not be a problem for her husband to take their daughter with him. Cole rolled his eyes at the mention of Coop but Piper agreed that it was a good idea.

"Alright let's split up and do this. Piper I am sorry that your life of normality came to an end, again." Cole responded before turning to leave and go to Maria's office. Piper just shrugged her shoulders and hid her emotions behind a mask of indifference as she leaned back in to her husband, Leo, who now had his arms around Piper.

**At the Office of Maria Infinitia**

The taller woman stood in the middle of her office as she waved her hands in circular motions causing different books to float around her and open to the desired pages. Maria was researching different methods in seeking and tapping in to items that hold a soul's essence. The room was well lit now unlike usual, where Maria prefers to keep the lights dim in the façade of her office. She peered at the current entry that read the following. _A soul that has been trapped in to a magical item is usually for a specific purpose. The essence is usually part of a soul that inhabited a powerful being of one form or another and the captor desires that type of power to be their own. It is usually done by the demonic race, beings unlike warlocks who can not directly steal the magic of other living things. So they kill the vessel and trap the soul…_

Maria then marked the page as the book floated to her desk and she motioned her free hand to bring up a scroll this time in front of her. She glanced at the ancient Latin text and let out a deep sigh as the door to her office swung open breaking her concentration and causing all the different types of books and other forms of text to fall to the floor.

"What is it Asmodai?" Maria questioned with some anger in her voice. She was never one to lose her temper but she never hid when she was displeased either. The monk stepped closer to the woman and stared around at the texts on the floor as he bent to offer a hand in cleaning up the mess but Maria motioned for him to stop.

Asmodai allowed his crimson eyes to pierce in to Maria's mind and she flinched at the sudden mental intrusion but forced a calm after a few moments of easing into the process. The monk was sending mental images in to the Keeper's mind and she was used to the process but had not expected it in that moment. After the images stopped flashing in both of their minds eye Maria walked over to her desk and pulled a pad of paper from the top.

"Write down your spell and what you saw." Maria said as she let out a deep breath and handed the paper over to Asmodai. The man took the paper and walked over to stand by her desk and began writing stuff down with one of her pens. While writing he glanced between the paper and the woman who stood to the left of him.

"I think I should pay a visit to our allies, especially the one who shares my gift of foresight." Asmodai began in a low tone as he let the implications roll off his tongue with a bittersweet implication. Maria looked at him cautiously now as she stepped back from him and shook her head no. He stopped writing as he turned his blood colored eyes with no pupil on the orange skinned, Ayman raced woman and stepping closer to her placed his own dark yellow hand on her cheek as he rubbed her face slowly.

"You know as well as I do our place in this world. If we are to succeed this time my love I need to talk to Mrs. Phoebe Halliwell and her younger sister for that matter. I saw the visions and you saw them to. There is no avoiding all of our secrets coming out now." Asmodai said in a sweeter tone as he leaned forward and whispered in to Maria's ear. The last part was in the quietest of murmurs as he added one last thought "I am sorry my love, that I was never the lover you wanted me to be. But it is because of our past that I was forced in to this role." With that Asmodai stepped back and picked up the piece of paper with his incantation scribbled on it. Then held his free hand down to the ground and disappeared from Maria's office in a swirl of dark crimson colored lights that formed a cocoon like barrier around the monk's body before he disappeared all together.

"Great." Maria whispered to herself as she forced tears from falling from her eyes a small glint of bluish purple and red toned orbing lights appeared signaling she had another visitor. This time they came in the form of two people as she saw the forms of Lillith and her charge, Cole Turner, now standing to the side of her.

**Halliwell Manor (before the sisters depart to do their parts)**

Piper took another deep breath to keep her cool as she closed her eyes and listened to the barrages of her sisters' complaints. Phoebe and Paige had both made it perfectly clear in the last twenty minutes that they were still unhappy about the fact Cole and Leo had decided not to allow them to go. Phoebe was even more displeased about her ex-husband seeming to take charge and telling them what to do. They all agreed it was best to do research but the group was all around not thrilled about the battle still far off and the uncertainty of everything. Leo placed a helpful hand on the small of his wife's back before murmuring he was going to go check on the boys.

"QUIET!" Piper finally yelled catching her two sisters off guard and silencing them for the moment. It had the desired affect as Piper's eyes fluttered open and met with both Paige, and Phoebe. She then continued to speak in a quieter voice "I know we are all displeased about the whole situation. After this is said and done I think we need to find a way to summon ourselves an Angel of Destiny to yell at. But before we can worry about that we need to stop this woman and if the Crown is the only way then we need to learn everything we can about it. Neither of you may like it but Cole is right about a lot of the things he has said and I stand by his decision. You two are not going with me. Got it?"

"All hail the judge." Paige muttered under her breath and caught the glare of Piper and waved her hand in the air. "What I'm just stating the obvious. Apparently ever since our Ex-Demonic enemy decided to play zombie like you played role as Judge and now we are expected to follow. Right?"

"Pheebs, a little help here please." Piper said to the middle sister who glanced between the two and shrugged her shoulders.

"She has a point Piper. But Piper is right to Paige, now is not the time for this. Paige and I will go to Magic School as you asked and see what we can find." Phoebe responded while grabbing the youngest sister's hand and motioning for her to orb. Piper glared at the two glowing figures as they left and shook her head.

"It's alright everyone is just frustrated right now Honey. I promise your sisters will understand after it is over with." Leo spoke sympathetically and surprising Piper on his re-entrance in to their kitchen.

**Office of Maria Infinitia**

"You have been making a lot of unexpected visits lately Lillith and I can't say I am to pleased about that." Maria reported to the shorter woman who now sat at her desk.

"Cut the crap Maria you know why we are here." Cole was the one to speak up in Lillith's defense as the group sat discussing the reason they were there. Lillith had not asked about the crown yet and only spoke to Maria about the fact she felt like the elder woman was hiding critical information. Cole's temper rose as he glared at the woman he suspected of using them all as pawns.

"And why might that be Mr. Turner?" Maria questioned with her usual cool tone and emotionless mask that she wore most of her life. Her deep navy eyes pierced in to Cole's green eyes as he stood from his seat once more and bent over the desk closer to Maria's face.

"You are the keeper of In-between and you seek to rid the mortal world of Lost Souls. Lamia is malevolent spirit so it did not take long for my suspicions to rise Maria that you are using the sisters in your quest to do your job. If that's the case I suggest you start talking." Cole demanded and the woman's mask fell as she was fully surprised by his statement. She had hoped he would not realize the role she really played in it all but she refused to directly answer him. Lillith now stood as well to try and calm her charge down.  
"What do we need to know about the Crown of Hera?" Lillith finally questioned to her boss. Maria stayed seated as she looked between the two figures that stood on the other side of the desk before letting out a frustrated sigh and looking at the mirror that hung behind them.

Cole turned to glance where her eyes were staring before turning back and forcing a calm tone once again. "We also spoke to Telane if that changes your mind at all. She said to tell you we spoke and to tell us everything that you know." Maria now returned her gaze to Cole as she subconsciously stroked the book sitting atop her desk in front of her. She finally forced herself to stand and nodded slowly her agreement.

Walking around the desk Maria stepped forward and waved her hand in front of her mirror, but this time instead of showing her a scene it opened a door way as she motioned for the two to follow her and she stepped through the entrance that opened. As the three figures emerged Cole heard his companion take a deep breath as he took in their surrounding. The portal opened to a magnificent set of living quarters but all the room were connected by more then grand sized doorways. To the right were many beds and some children lay sleeping in them while others played with what he assumed to be nannies. To the right was what appeared to be a kitchen, and a closed door. Maria continued to glide in that direction as Cole became curious about the children that were in the quarters. He saw demonic children playing with leprechaun children, one appeared to be a Halfling child between a demon and a satyr.

"Are you wondering what there all doing here? They are unwanted by their kind and so I take them in. They are all Lillith's younger siblings if you will. Children similar to that of Telane and Lillith." Maria said as she glanced behind her while continuing the excursion towards the closed door. She had seen the look of curiosity that the taller man wore on his face and he glanced down to the short woman that walked beside him. Lillith took a moment to look up in to Cole's eyes while they walked as she nodded her head that it was true. He knew Maria had taken Lillith in but he had no idea the extent that the Keeper of the In-between did for unwanted magical children. The group finally arrived as Maria placed a key in the door way and unlocked it as Cole noticed it let out a strange ringing noise while it was being opened.

It opened up in to another grand room that had a high ceiling and glittering golden walls. Everything in fact made him feel like that they had just stepped through a time portal and back in to the times of Ancient Greece. "Your one of the original Aymans, the 72 factions that came before demons." Cole observed out loud as Maria motioned to the spiraling steps that led to another room filled with ancient books and scrolls. Lillith looked stunned at the collection of book and the looked to her parental figure and forced a smile. Maria motioned her hands as a scroll floated in to the hands of Lillith and she pulled it open revealing it to be written in Greek. Lillith focused and tried to recall the translation spell Maria had taught her in child hood.

"Let the words I can not know,

be scribed for this time,

so that it may show.

In my own mind." Lillith murmured as the words began to glow on the yellowed, crinkled scroll and appear in English in front of her and Cole in the air. Cole looked at the words that flashed in front of them before they returned to the scroll but still remained in English. Maria smiled like a proud parent as she allowed them the time needed to read the scroll.

**Halliwell Manor's Attic**

Leo Wyatt sat in the dusty attic of his home with a few books surrounding him as he glanced back to the Book of Shadows and then back to the book that sat open in his hands. The Book of Shadows only had a few pages on both the Titans and the Greek Gods. The mythology book he held had so much information on Hera he was unsure of what they needed to know and what was unimportant. Piper remained downstairs with Chris and Wyatt for the time and he had agreed to do the research with the resources they had there.

Leo then stood and grabbed a pen and paper and began writing down facts that he thought was necessary. He scribbled that Hera wore always wore a crown referred to as a _polos_, a small, high cylindrical crown associated with many of the Goddesses. He also scribbled some side notes the peacock as well as the cow were sacred to her, she was one of the original five Olympians, and was the goddess over marriage and fertility. Leo scrunched his face of in confusion and began scanning the pages again to see if he could find anything specifically connecting Hera to Lamia in mythology or any legends about a part of her soul being trapped in to her crown.

The mythology books all read the same things and told him what he already knew about Hera's connection to Lamia and how she killed the children of Lamia in an act of anger. A chill went up the former Elder's spine at the thought of how angry the gods got at each other and realized that was one of the things that probably brought their downfall from power and gave way to the Founders and Elders. He thumbed through the book a few more pages and found an entry about Hera's power and what she was believed to reside over. She was the wife and Mother Goddess in many ways of the original Olympians, but she also held the title of a goddess of fertility and was usually seen with a pomegranate fruit or other times with the aphrodisiac drug the poppy seed. He was not sure if that would help them any but he wrote that down as well before ripping off the bottom of the note book page and tearing it in to tiny pieces to book mark the different pages with anything about Hera mentioned in them.

**Magic School Library**

The Magic School's library was filled with text books from both mortals and magic kind a like. The two other Charmed sisters seemed to be a mirror of their brother-in-law, Leo, as they to ran their fingers through different pages in search of what they could find. Paige let out a deep breath before she looked at the books in a pile in front of them and an idea popped in her head.

She held her hands out and focused her mental energy on the pile as she spoke the words clearly "Demonology books." She began as the books erupted in a blue-white light and then the same glow materialized a stack of three books in Paige's hands. Her dark brown eyes lit up with glee as she looked at Phoebe for her suggestions.

"Well talk about a magical library catalog." Phoebe muttered but a smile crossed her face. "Try calling for a book specifically on Lamia and see if it works. I know there were a few in the pile on Lamanians, maybe there is one on just her."

Paige smiled in glee and nodded her agreement before focusing on the pile again and called out "Books on Lamia, and Lamanians." The same scene played out again as a pile this time of five books ended up in her open expectant hands and she smiled at the results again but let out a small breath and shifted the weight of the books to the floor just in front of her.

"Well that worked well. Now to find anything we can about this Crown and how it is connected to Lamia. Shall we?" Phoebe began but went unanswered as she noticed Paige staring at something behind her with a look of anger and surprise. Phoebe slowly turned to find what appeared to be a demon standing behind her. He wore some type of dark colored robes, and had dark yellow skin with scars all over himself in the parts of his body that could be seen. She quickly stood and turned to face the threat all the way.

A small smile quirked on his face as he glanced between the standing figure of Phoebe and the sitting form of Paige. "I mean you no harm." He mumbled in to the room as it echoed off the walls with his loud deep baritone voice. Asmodai cautiously walked a few more steps forward as he leaned in and locked eyes with Phoebe. His crimson eyes sent a chill up the witch's spine as she felt a searing pain in her mind.

"What are you doing to her?" Paige yelled as she stood and saw Phoebe flinching as if in pain away from the look of the man that entered mysteriously. She then yelled out "Book. Demon." and with a blue-white light sent the book flying towards Asmodai who stepped out of the way of it's force. He then continued to pierce in to Phoebe's mind as images began to flash in in her head. She saw herself and Paige watching the battle of Piper and who she could only assume was Lamia.

"Paige wait." Phoebe finally spit out as she pushed the intrusion out of her mind finally and continued to stare in to the pupiless eyes of Asmodai. She then looked more closely and smiled weakly "You're a demonic monk aren't you?"

Asmodai nodded his head and flashed his own grin revealing a line of pointed sharp teeth. "I thought you would be the more reasonable of the two seeing as we have the same gift. I am an Ayman the ones you two read about from the original seventy-two factions. Since then I have been working for The Elders as a monk if you will, I took a vow to right the wrongs that were left behind from my time."

Paige took a step back and stared at him even more curiously before making another observation. "You're the monk whose help we will need. Aren't you?" She questioned to the taller man as he finally pulled his hood back and revealed his bald yellow head with more scars to match the ones on his hands. Phoebe and Paige both took a deep breath to hide their astonishment as he continued to smile at their reactions as he stepped even closer. Asmodai then looked down in to Paige's eyes but she quickly looked away and deflected his mental barrage.

"Thanks but I saw what your little mind thing can do. I'll just allow Pheebs to show me what she saw later. Now care to introduce yourself or anything?" Paige commented to Asmodai but kept her gaze focused on her sister. Asmodai let out a deep laugh before his face took on a grave and almost solemn look.

"My name is Asmodai and you may have already heard my name. It is not to uncommon that I work with Maria and her Soul Guardian often and Lillith knows me quite well. But you are right as well that I am here to help you three with Lamia and finally destroying her." Asmodai stated as his deep voice took on a quieter tone and did not echo over the library this time. Phoebe and Paige both looked at his with surprise as soon as he mentioned who he was. He continued to stand while the other two in his company cautiously made their way to lounge chairs to sit and Phoebe Halliwell placed a hand on her stomach as she placed her weight in to the seat.

"Ok you have our full attention now. Who knew that the ally we needed all along wasn't Cole but was connected through his Guardian." Phoebe observed and stated to both Paige and Asmodai. A weak grin crossed the Ayman monk's face as he shook his head.

"I am here to help you indefinitely. But you will need Cole Turner's help as much as mine if not more. Actually I believe it is the oldest who will need his help you two can not go in to this battle but you will be needed to call on the essence locked in the crown." He began as he turned to read their facial expressions. Phoebe just continued to stare at him and Paige finally met his gaze again as well.

"Tell us everything you know about The Crown of Hera." Paige stated in his pause and he nodded that he was going to. Asmodai walked even closer to them now and knelt to meet them face to face.

"The Crown of Hera is in fact her literal crown. When the Elders took in the souls of the Fallen Gods in to the heavens a part of some of the gods were forced in to objects so that their mortal souls could in fact move on. Hera's essence of her power was trapped in to the crown by the reborn child of Lamia, Scylla. She did it in hopes that one day she could finally destroy her mother because Lamia had become a malevolent spirit not long after her death. With the fall of the Greek Gods was also the lost hope of destroying Lamia except for that small shining hope left locked in the crown. But Scylla alone was not powerful enough to tap in to the essence so Maria and I sent her soul to be reborn. She was reborn in the form of Telane each time Lamia possesses a demon body and rises in power her daughter is there to imprison her. She is the only one strong enough and with the abilities to do it, with some of my magical assist of course. But this time we want to obliterate the threat all together." Asmodai reported to the two sisters as they let it all sink in and stared at him with frustration.

"Great. But that still doesn't tell us where the crown is." Phoebe shot back as her temper rose again. Asmodai looked at her with some of his own anger and shook his head.

"No it doesn't. That is because I do not know where it is hidden." He responded with an angered tone but not at Phoebe, at the fact that he was unable to tell them what they wanted most to hear.

**Maria's Library**

"Ok if I am reading this right you are saying somewhere in that malevolent spirit is a lost part of Lamia. The part that is Telane's mother? I do not get it." Lillith spoke with frustration. The scroll had revealed more in depth the identity of Lamia and more specifically why Telane hates her so much but yet keeps imprisoning her soul.

"Yes. Telane loved her mother before she went crazy and over time has realized apart of her mother is still in there it died years ago and is being dragged around by the malevolent form of herself. That is why I am helping Telane, to help her mother finally pass on." Maria reported to both Cole and Lillith. Cole nodded his head slowly as he saw Lillith becoming more frustrated.

"You could have told me about this, she could have asked me for help!" Lillith yelled at Maria as her anger released as she pushed the scroll back in to Maria's grasp. She began to pace around the upper level of the library where they stood and ranting about the whole situation and being pushed in to the dark. "Why just tell me that, why did neither of you trust me?"

"It is not that simple Lillith. Telane has dealt with this burden through many life cycles the last thing she wanted to do was put the pain of it on the only sibling she has ever known. You two have become closer then she has to many people through out her life times. But if you want to help her now you are going to need the Crown of Hera and so you are going to have to trust Telane even if you disagree with her way of going about getting it." Maria shot back with sympathy as she placed a small hand on Lillith's shoulder. Lillith pulled out of Maria grasp as she paced back to where Cole was standing and reading a book he had pulled off one of the shelves.

"Oh look I'm in here. Who knew even Keeper of the In-between saw me as a threat or took interest in me." Cole muttered out loud but wore a sly grin as he caught the surprise of both women in the room. He held the book up to reveal a page of his demonic half Belthazor.

"It's not that I feared you. I took interest because you were a half-breed child and your mother was a powerful demon. But your father was a good man." Maria replied simply. Cole just shook his head as he placed the book back in its proper spot before returning to the conversation at hand.

"Alright what role do I play in your scheme? Where is the Crown?" Cole finally cut to the point as he once again got in to a stare down with Maria who looked at him with some defiance in her own gaze.

"I don't know, and neither does Asmodai. Two lifetimes ago when Lamia possessed a demon body and actually allied herself with The Source she hid the Crown of Hera after stealing it from here. Telane had been taken captive and it was the only way I could get her back so now you see why Telane had to join sides with her?" Maria answered but still hid her anger the best she could. Cole returned to Lillith's side, who was still searing with anger and it rolled off in waves as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes but I do not think Piper is going to like that answer. If you don't mind I think I am going to go do my job now and report back to the sisters. Unless there's anything else we need to know." Cole questioned as he got ready to shimmer himself and the raging Soul Guardian out of the room. Maria motioned for them to leave but stopped as an after thought.

"Lillith, hon. Asmodai is paying a visit to Phoebe and Paige at Magic School. He knows more about the Crown then I do and is telling them what they need to know." She said as a small smirk crossed her features. Lillith's face went slightly pale again as she motioned for Cole to shimmer them out. He glanced between Maria and his Guardian one last time before disappearing and leaving a laughing Maria in their wake.

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper sat playing with Chris and Wyatt and their blocks. They had built a tower and were telling the mom a story about the tower being a building in the sky where they could fly to and see all the clouds and birds in the sky. Piper grinned at her boys as she looked in to the set of excited brown eyes and pleased blue eyes that stared back in to hers. She was enjoying the few moments with her children when she saw Cole and Lillith shimmer in to the sun room that also doubled as the play room.

"Well that was perfect timing." Cole said grinning as he released Lillith from his grip and bent down to see the tower that the boys had built. "What's this?" He asked with a real smile. Piper looked up at him and shook her head but a smile crossed her face.

"You've been amazing me at every turn lately Cole. Redemption suits you well." Piper commented and Cole looked at her with a surprised expression of his own.

"Really? Don't get to comfortable though Piper I still have a darker side and a temper." He shot back with a sly grin of his own and cocky voice to match it. Piper now glared at him before giving in and rolling her eyes. She noticed Lillith sitting and watching with some hesitation.

"What's the matter?" Piper finally questioned as she stood and walked over to Lillith pulling her to sit down with herself and the boys. Lillith sat as she glanced at Wyatt who walked over and handed her a block.

"No be sad Lillith. You can play to!" Wyatt said proudly. Chris followed his older brother's lead and orbed a few of his blocks towards Cole. He took the blocks in his hand and added them to the tower before glancing back.

"Piper its about the Crown of Hera. The only one who knows where it is, is Lamia herself. That's why Telane's down there." Cole said as the anger rose in his tone again but he suppressed it for the sake of Wyatt and Christopher.

"What?" Piper questioned as she glanced between the two and turned to see Leo entering the room as well with a piece of paper in his hand. Piper repeated what Cole had just told her and Leo froze in mid-walk.

"Well looks like I just wasted a few hours of my life then." Leo said with pessimism dripping in his voice.

"Not necessarily honey. We just have to hope Telane can protect the soul of Prue and find out where Lamia has hidden this crown. Like hell am I giving up now!" Piper responded to Leo as she caught a look from him.

Lillith stood again as she fidgeted out of habit while peering out of the window into the side yard. She smiled as the sunlight sifted through and turned back to look over her shoulder. Cole was staring at her more closely now and a smile spread across his face as he stood and joined her by the window.

"Piper's right Leo, being a pessimist is so unlike you. Besides the monk Asmodai is supposedly paying a visit to Paige and Phoebe at Magic School. After that we will go from there." Cole said to the shorter man and then noticed the look in Lillith's eyes when he mentioned Asmodai.

"If he is visiting them that means the battle is closer then we thought. He only gets directly involved when he has visions of fights." Lillith began as she turned to face Cole again and look in to his eyes with worry. She continued as she now turned to face Piper "If that is the case and he is visiting them. That means they will have to go with you to Lamia's lair. Asmodai never talks to anyone unless he has a vision about them. I don't like this at all." Lillith stated. Cole pulled her to face him again as he lead her back to sitting with Piper before he met both of their gazes.

"I promise you I won't let anything happen to Phoebe or Paige. If they will be needed I am assuming this monk better hope he can protect them! As for Telane we will help her whether she wants it or not. Do you trust me?" Cole questioned and on the last part and he focused his gaze directly on Lillith. She stepped back to him and nodded.

"Why are you worried about Telane, two days ago you hated her? You still disagree with how she's doing this to!" Lillith questioned to the taller man and Piper nodded her agreement.

"Yes well, we both know how worried you have been. Besides if she is our key I am all for helping her right now. I trust him and I suggest you do the same." Piper shot at her before Cole could answer and grinned before returning her attention to the tower and giving the two time to talk. Leo glanced cautiously between the two figures and his wife.

Cole continued to meet Lillith's gaze and she still wore a worried expression as she shook her head with frustration and broke the staring by glancing down to Piper who had gone back to playing with her boys. Leo now sat with them as well and sat the paper he held on to the floor so he could play with the blocks as well.

Cole finally broke her out of her reverie by pulling her in to a tight hug and whispering in to her ear "I promise nothing is going to happen Phoebe, Paige, or Piper. When it's over with you will have your best friend back as well. That is what you're worried about isn't it?" Lillith finally released her anxiety and allowed herself to return the hug as she began crying.

"I am afraid. Not of her not wanting my help, or even needing it. I fear that after this she will just go away and leave me all alone." She whispered into his chest.

"You are not alone though. You have us now but you will have her to unless of course all of a sudden you stopped believing me." Cole said with some sarcasm to try and cheer her up. Lillith didn't answer with words but he felt her hand rise as she pushed away from his embrace and hit him on the shoulder. A weak smile crossed her face and he bent cautiously while staring at her all the while. Finally Cole placed a quick kiss on her forehead before pulling back and smiling at her. She turned to face Piper who was now staring as a grin crossed Piper's face as well.

"Well then. If you two are through I think Wyatt wants you to play as well." Piper said but she had her capricious grin that none had seen in the last two months.

_**To be Continued-**_

End note: Once again I am so, so sorry that it took so long. I had a sinus infection along with a fever and believe me when I was not busy with homework, I was sleeping. Being that sick can make a person tired. I promise to go back and fix grammatical errors later but I wanted to get it posted. Do you forgive me for taking so long?

In the next chapter Asmodai will return to the Manor with Phoebe and Paige, will they find another way to get the crown or will they have to depend on Telane?


	13. The Eve of Battle

-1A Half-Breed's Redemption?  
By: Dragonstar/ Lunara Dragon

Chapter 13: The Eve of Battle.

Author's Note: Thank you again to Joleca, Atlan, Mad dogg and everyone for the continued comments and support it means a lot to me. Also I am thinking this story is almost done (either with Chapter 14 or Chapter 15) So here is my question. Would you like to see a Sequel to the story?? Also as usual I do not own Charmed or any of the characters they are © to WB, Constance Burge etc. However the original characters in this are my own creation. Now on to the story.

**Halliwell Attic**

Piper paced around nervously as the other three adults in the room sat on the old couch that once belonged to Grams and mirrored her anxiety with habits of their own. Leo just watched the movement of his wife while taking deep breaths, Lillith fidgeted under the pressure, and Cole being the more hot-headed of the four would occasionally let out remarks about storming in to Magic School or throw low-voltage energy balls around causing harsh glares from Piper in response so that habit didn't last long for the former demon. A silence aside from Cole Turner's comments, loomed in the attic and was disrupted by the grandfather clock's thunderous gong announcing that it was now midnight.

Henry had called as well as Coop hearting in wondering where their wives were. Piper did her best to explain each time that they were at Magic School doing research and talking to an ally so they would most likely be staying at the Manor tonight. Henry agreed to take care of the twins after talking to both Cole and Leo, which seemed to calm him down a bit and ease his worry. Piper smiled at the way Cole had started to fit in to the picture lately. Of course it was not the same with Coop, seeing Cole there made him even more tense and angry. He decided to stay with Patricia in Chris' room but that only lasted a few hours before he got called to duty. Piper as well as the others now just had to convince themselves of their story that everything was alright. Paige had not answered their calls and when Leo used the portal to go to Magic School, the Library had a force field around the door causing it to stay locked and closed no matter the force Leo tried to put in to getting in.

"What the hell is taking them so long. Are you sure Asmodai can be trusted?" Cole questioned again, temper flaring brighter then the dim lights of the attic. Lillith looked up at him and nodded her head with agitation filling her facial features. She refused to speak much about what was most likely taking so long and Piper deflected the idea of making Lillith explain why she did not want to orb in on them.

A few more minutes seemed to drag on before bright blue-white lights announced the arrival the other adults had been waiting for. Paige Matthews and Phoebe Halliwell appeared with weary expressions on their faces. Paige held a small sketchbook in her hand and Phoebe forced a smile when Piper turned and ran embracing both of them. Lillith however turned to face the other side of the room as if she was still waiting. Cole pulled on her arm to get her attention as she just pointed and motioned for him to wait. Leo however stood now and walked over looking at his sister-in-laws.

"What the hell took so long. The boys are already in bed along with your daughter. Speaking of boys both of your husbands are worried sick about you!" Piper lectured as she now lovingly placed a hand on both of her sisters' stomachs. Paige laughed a little but Phoebe glared in response as she turned to look at Cole who was watching with amusement on his face. A flash of crimson caught the attention of the sisters as well as Cole returning his attention back to where Lillith had pointed earlier.

"I see you were expecting me." Asmodai appeared with a smirk worn on his face and he still carried a piece of paper with his incantation scribbled on it. He locked eyes with Lillith who now stood and walked towards him. The monk hesitated before pulling her in to a quick hug. "It is good to see you again little one." He said in a softer tone catching the others by surprise. Cole could not explain it to himself, but for some reason seeing this man hugging his Soul Guardian sent an odd feeling in his mind as he felt his temper rising.

"Ok what's going on?" Piper questioned with curiosity. Lillith turned and continued to stay beside Asmodai but pulled out of his embrace and smiled over at Piper. Cole now stood as well while Leo glanced between the groups and shook his head. The attic soon felt very small with everyone standing in the room and he nodded to Phoebe and Paige.

"Piper we are sorry we took so long. Asmodai has come up with a plan and had a few visions that can assist us." Phoebe responded with an apologetic tone. However the smirk she wore on her face matched both Paige's and the demonic monk's.

"We all get out stubborn factor honestly and genetically." Paige added as she looked around and felt the same way Leo did. She then added as an after thought "Maybe we should move this down stairs? You know the whole cramped factor is a bit irritating."

Piper looked around and nodded as the group followed her lead trampling down the stairs by twos towards the living room down stairs. Piper walked with Leo, Phoebe with Cole, Paige with Lillith, and Asmodai behind them all. Cole took side glances at Phoebe all the way down the stairs and caught her doing the same. Lillith watched as she smiled and realized the two were slowly building a new type of relationship and that was what the Soul Guardian felt Cole really needed to finally let go of the past.

Once the group arrived and settled in to seats Cole hesitated when Phoebe sat down in the chair and he finally gave in sitting in the over sized chair next to her. Piper glanced up and then turned and faced Lillith who sat on the arm of the chair Piper was now occupying, giving her a huge grin of her own before hiding it and looking to Paige. Paige finally opened up the sketchbook she had found at Magic School and flipped it open to reveal a picture of a hat of some sort. It appeared on the head of a lovely drawn bust portrait of a woman who wore her hair in many tight buns. It reminded Piper of the illustrations in the mythology books her and Leo had looked through when it hit her. Paige had done a sketch of Hera.

"Is that what the crown looks like?" Leo asked from the other side of Paige on the couch. Paige just nodded her head yes and then looked to Asmodai who continued to stand. He still wore a smirk as he placed the piece of paper he held next to it and the sisters read over his words.

"Told you we are going to help you whether you like it or not." Phoebe commented with a look of sheer joy dancing across her facial features. Cole turned to her in the chair and shook his head no but she directed his gaze back to the paper and drawing.

"We are. Asmodai has foreseen that we will be in the battle with you, Piper, and Lillith." Paige added to her sister's comment and gave Cole a direct look of triumph.

--

**Office of Maria Infinitia**

Maria sat at her desk flipping through the book and finally coming across the entry she had bookmarked earlier that day. She peered at it as a figure shimmered in to her office. Telane stood with a look of worry as she glanced around the office, but the figure that stood with her was not one Maria expected to see. Prue Halliwell stood there as well as she glanced at the surroundings before locking eyes with Maria.

"What's the meaning of this?" Maria questioned with anger rising.

"My mother wants to kill her she has absorbed a child powerful enough that she can recycle Prue's soul energy. You need to send her back to the Elders NOW! Please?" Telane responded quickly. She pushed Prue towards Maria before shimmering back out of the office to deflect any argument's from either of the women.

"What the hell?" Prue questioned to Maria who looked at Prue while standing and gliding over to her. Prue quickly added "I may not like her but won't her mother know she brought me back here?"

"I can honestly say I do not know dear. But she is right you need to go back now." Maria responded with concern of her own reflected in her eyes as she stared where Telane stood for a few minutes.

"I have to go talk to my sisters!" Prue tried to argue. Maria shook her head as she stared at Prue and held her hand up. Prue felt the searing pain that seemed to be removing the marking on her arm that pronounced her as a Soul Guardian. "Wait! I can be a good guardian even if you never planned to make me one."

Maria's temper rose a bit as she shook her head no and deflected the argument by stating the one thing that always grounded Prue. "Your sisters are fine, Piper is doing a fine job as well as Phoebe and Paige with the help of Cole. They are near ready to go against Lamia and if you stay that will drastically change the destiny of Cole Turner. Besides you need to go back. You don't want to lose Andy again do you?" She responded.

Prue now gave Maria a confused look and shook her head no. "What do you mean?"

"It's simple Prue Halliwell. If you became a Soul Guardian it is many years before you work your way up to having the privilege of walking around the heavens. Even those that are good are not allowed up their because of their jobs. They only deliver the Lost Souls to the Angels of Death. You can have either your afterlife with Andy and watching over your sisters or you can have your sisters and never seeing Andy Trudeau." With that Maria placed her hands on Prue and a small white light erupted around the corporeal body before she disappeared all together.

--

**Halliwell Manor**

The group consisting of Cole, Piper, Leo, and Lillith stared in awe as they looked at Phoebe and Paige. Asmodai coughed to ease the silence and gain the attention back to himself. Phoebe and Paige had reported that similar to when Paige called for the ring from the warlock who stole Muses, with the help of Asmodai's spell she can call on the crown since he sent the images of what it looks like in to Phoebe's mind.

"That's great!" Lillith finally responded before turning back to Asmodai and smiling. "That means Telane can come back right?" Asmodai shook his head no and now caught the fury of Cole as much as Lillith.

"Why not? I suggest you start explaining a lot of things that still remain unanswered." Cole said in a forced calm tone.

"That's what he's been trying to do." Piper observed out loud as she glanced between Cole and Asmodai. He grinned sincerely down at the oldest sister and she thought in the back of her mind that the smile was not evil so it seemed out of place on the monk's face. A lot of things about his mannerisms seemed off but then he wasn't a demon really was he.

"Thank you Piper. Always the voice of reason I see that in person now." Asmodai began as his deep voice sounded sincere and was he complimenting her Piper thought to herself some more. Asmodai then continued "As I told Phoebe and Paige. They can receive the Crown of Hera by Paige calling it after I use an amplification spell to draw it out no matter where Lamia has hidden it. But they will be needed to also draw the essence out of the Crown for Piper to be able to use it in battle. Telane is staying down there until the battle is completely done because she hopes that with her mother killed her soul can pass on. Cole Turner, your job is crucial you are to protect the children of the Charmed Ones. Which means while I can be there to help I can not guarantee I can deflect all attacks so you must protect Paige and Phoebe since they are pregnant."

"Oh so I get demoted to demonic body guard? Sounds fantastic!" Cole muttered in answer. Lillith now wore an angry expression as she stood up and stared at Asmodai.

"What about Piper? If he has to protect those two whose going to help Piper in the battle? Telane is a wild card we can't count on her to fight beside Piper against her mother for Christ sakes." Lillith yelled as her temper bubbled over and she glared in to the crimson eyes of Asmodai. He looked at her bewildered.

"Never in the whole time I helped in raising you have you lost your temper to me Lillith!" Asmodai responded and Lillith turned to now feel Piper's soft grip on her arm pulling her to return to sitting.

"I can handle it. I promise." Piper answered trying to defend the monk's decision but her voice failed her. She did not feel as sure of her self as she tried to force herself to appear. "Besides if it comes down to it. I want Cole protecting my sisters; they do not need to lose their children before they are born and I am doing this for my sons as well." She added on.

"Fine if that's the way it is then I am fighting beside Piper. Why have you not calculated me in to your plan Asmodai?" Lillith shot back her temper still pouring off of her in waves as her light purple eyes seemed to darken with her anger.

"Because that is your decision to make. Maria says you should not get involved because this battle could tip the scales in the side you choose meaning you will no longer be neutral. But I think that is your choice to make and it seems you have made it." Asmodai answered with his voice sounding almost like that of a father or at least a parent. Piper stared up at the newest person in her life and realized how much Lillith had opened up to her in the few months they have known her, she then thought back on the look she gave Piper when last week she had mentioned making plans after they vanquished Lamia.

"After this is over Asmodai, what will happen?" Cole could not help but ask. He seemed to speak the thought on Piper's mind and a slight chill went up her spine. The monk looked back at Paige and Phoebe.

"Well if you succeed these two will need to decide if they want you to stick around as the role of Guardian. That is all I can say and as for your Soul Guardian she will…" He began and caught a sharp glare and hissed shhing sound from Lillith. Cole now glanced at her. Asmodai ignored the sound and continued "She will be given a new charge. Her job is to just lead you to the path of redemption and give you the second chance. That's all." With that he looked around the room and noted their weary expressions.

"I say we call for the Crown of Hera now. Then you all should get a good night's sleep. Trust me you are going to need it." Asmodai added as the sister's nodded their heads wearily. Lillith now took a side glance at Piper while she stood. Paige held the drawing in front of her as she focused her mental energy, Phoebe stood to the left and Piper stood at Paige's right and they both placed a hand on their younger sister's shoulders. Asmodai reached out as the cool feeling of his hand was placed around Paige's right hand and she forced the chill to stay unexpressed. Lillith and Leo both felt the strange magical energy that flowed through the group of four as Cole continued to glare at Lillith for a reason she could not understand.

"Now what?" Piper questioned finally feeling the night catching up with her.

"Asmodai will chant his spell thing. Then I will call for the Crown of Hera, with the power of three and his added magic we should be able to call it to us no matter how many blocking spells Lamia has sealed it with." Paige answered over her shoulder to her eldest sister and grinned with enthusiasm and sparks filling her light brown eyes.

"Hagios, adutan aisthanomai" Asmodai spoke in a now very low deep voice as his words resonated with power. He was speaking in the old Greek tongue that now sounded more natural in his voice then when he spoke in English. The three sisters felt the power flowing through them as Paige focused on cue and felt the power of her sisters as well as their new ally meshing within her core.

"Crown of Hera come to me!" Paige yelled out as a bright yellow light erupted on the sketch and began to grow in brightness causing Cole and Leo to look at each other with some worry on both of their faces. The sketch grew warm as Piper and Phoebe looked at Paige who stared in awe at the glow. It now turned in to the usual orb lights and finally Paige held a tall cylindrical crown in her hands as triumph and weary mixed in her expression. Phoebe was the first to pull her hand away and Piper looked in awe struck before turning to Asmodai.

"Wait why do we need a good night's sleep?" She questioned to the monk with some confusion in her expression. Phoebe was the one to look at her oldest sister with compassion.

"Tomorrow we go to battle." Phoebe answered before Asmodai could.

"What? Pheebs, you didn't think about mentioning this oh say I don't know before when you first arrived at the house?" Piper shot back. "Fine but you get to tell your husbands first thing in the morning!" With that she turned to Leo who smiled at his wife's ferocity and worry started to well up inside him but she caught on to this.

"Honey let's go upstairs to bed. It will be fine I promise." Piper said trying to comfort her husband. He nodded and turned to Cole.

"I am counting on you ex-demon. Protect my wife and family tomorrow." Leo shot as he stood and walked towards Piper but was stopped by Cole wrapping a firm hand around the shorter man's arm as Cole stepped close to Leo.

"Alright Elder I will protect OUR family just fine. I promised that once and I will promise that again." He responded with the overprotective tone Leo had only heard a few times in their friendship and nodded his head with satisfaction. Cole released his grip and Leo followed Piper up the steps but not before catching the grin of Piper that was directed at Cole.

Phoebe stared at Cole now and walked over to him. "After this is over Cole. I am going to be more then ready to talk. Ok?" She finally reported the thoughts she had been turning over in her head for the last couple of days. Cole smiled at her and hugged her quickly before murmuring good night to her. Paige had already took her cue and carried the Crown with her home as she orbed home. If she was going to fight tomorrow she wanted to curl up next to Henry tonight she decided. Asmodai agreed to follow her home and guard the Crown of Hera while she slept. She glanced at him cautiously but agreed it was a good idea and so the two figures had left not long after Leo had told Cole his thoughts.

"Alright good night you two. Thank you also for being here when we needed you. Both of you." Phoebe whispered through a yawn before walking up stairs to her old room out of habit.

Cole now turned his focus on to the only adult left in the room. His eyes still blazed with anger. "So when did you plan on telling me?" He shot at her. Lillith yawned as well and caught his glare with a look of fake innocence.

"Can't we argue about this tomorrow. I'm tired and I promise I will…" Lillith began but was cut off by her charge.

"No just tell me this. Do you really plan on leaving when this is over?" Cole asked trying to hide some of the pain and anger he felt because of Lillith keeping this from him. He was caught off guard by Lillith walking over and placing a hand on his cheek and shaking her head.

"I honestly don't know. But I promise I won't just disappear from all of your lives. Can you be happy enough with that?" She answered sincerely. Cole shook his head no but dropped the subject.

"Fine you can go to sleep. But only because I need your help with protect Piper tomorrow!" Cole shot back in anger his temper still kept him from allowing his own weariness from filling him. He was used to running on few hours sleep from when he was alive before and never slept in Limbo so it came much easier to him.

"Yeah I am sure that's it." Lillith mumbled in response before rolling her eyes and moving to Piper's couch. She did not want to even waste time orbing back to the hotel room and so plopped down on the couch and curled up. Cole pushed her legs out of the way as he sat down on the couch before allowing her to return her legs across his lap. She kicked him playfully to push at his nerves.

Lillith soon drifted in to sleep as Cole continued to stare down at her and shook his head with frustration still feeling him. "You can't just leave me now." He whispered in to the night and catching himself off guard. He reached over and pushed a few of Lillith's lose strands back off of her face lightly brushing his hand over her cheek.

'_Why does it even matter that much to you Turner?' _Cole thought to himself before pulling himself off the couch and pulling one of the oversized pillows off of Piper and Leo's chairs and throwing it on the floor he stretched out on the floor closest to the couch and conjured a blanket thick enough to pad the floor he was calling his bed for the night.

--

**Lamia's Lair**

Lamia stalked in her cavern in anger as she glanced around at her demons and warlocks a like. "Go and gain as many children as you can NOW!" She boomed at them before turning on her daughter.

"You. You never desired to join me at all did you? Telane you betrayed me! Should I turn you in to Scylla again then maybe you will work for me whether you like it or not." Lamia yelled catching Telane off guard. She thought she had convinced Lamia that Prue had escaped of her own accord by over-powering Telane. But apparently she was very, very wrong and the malice that danced in the serpent like eyes of her mother confirmed what Telane feared most.

_**To be Continued-**_

End Note: It will be revealed in the next chapter what happened to Telane as well as I think the battle will be in the next chapter as well.

Oh and the Greek words Asmodai spoke translate (according to wikipedia), they mean "Holy, not to be entered, perceive and to be apprehended by the senses"


	14. Ends and Beginnings?

-1A Half-Breed's Redemption?  
By: Dragonstar/ Lunara Dragon

Chapter 14: Ends and Beginnings?

Author's Note/Disclaimer: As usual I do not own Charmed or any of the original characters. I do however own Lillith along with any of the other characters created in this story but none of it is for profit and is purely fan fiction. Thanks for the continued comments. This is the big battle and I was nervous and excited while writing it. On to the story.

**Halliwell Manor**

Phoebe Halliwell rose to smells of pancakes wafting through the entire manor on delicious scented air streams. She knew immediately that her older sister was making a big breakfast but then felt a melancholy after thought at the reasons of why Piper was probably making such a big breakfast. She pulled herself out of bed and wiped left over sleep from her eyes before glancing down and seeing Patricia and Chris both waking from their sleep. Chris was the first to roll out of his bed, away from his aunt and cousin. Chris was just over two years old, and his younger cousin Patricia was just over one.

"Downstairs? Mommy." Chris blurted out and quickly orbed away from his room, Phoebe jumped up and looked around the room. Apparently her nephew had learned how to orb himself to where he wanted to go, he had over time learned how to orb other people when asked to and objects but orbing himself seemed more of a feat.

"Christopher!" Phoebe yelled out in to the manor letting her voice echo off of the walls. Patricia jumped at her mother's yelling and stared around the room before toddling over to the door and opening it.

"He's down here Pheebs. Don't worry!" Leo yelled up from the bottom of the stairs. Phoebe soon walked over and pulled Patricia up on her way out the door, in to her arms. "Hey Tricia." Leo greeted to his niece when Phoebe and Patricia finally reached the bottom of the stairs and Leo appeared to be waiting for them. Tricia reached out for her uncle and giggled when she pulled him out of Phoebe's arms and lifted her in to the air.

The two adults and giggling toddler walked in to the living to wait for Piper's announcement of breakfast being done. Phoebe looked down at the couch to find the slumbering figure of Lillith, with Cole sitting on the couch with Lillith's legs once again crossing over his lap. He grinned up at her in greeting as she shifted her weight in to the chair she had just occupied last night as well. Wyatt was in the other room banging loudly with his toy tools on plastic nails.

"She sleeps through anything I see." Phoebe commented staring at the two figures on the couch as a half-hearted grin crossed her face. Cole nodded his agreement and continued to hold his wide grin.

"Yea I guess so. She slept through Wyatt, as well as my moving her legs to sit here. She also slept through Leo and Piper bickering when they first rose this morning. That was my alarm clock." Cole responded as he continued to stare at Phoebe and only occasionally glance down at Lillith. Phoebe looked surprised at the mention of Leo and Piper arguing this morning.

"What did they argue about that woke you up?" Phoebe asked in a hushed tone as she leaned forward in her chair. Cole laughed and shrugged.

"The usual for them I suppose. Leo told her she should try and get as much sleep as possible and she said she was fine. That cooking was something she needed to do and he should have learned that by now." Cole answered back as he recollected on the morning then added. "I didn't catch a whole lot. I just woke up to Leo's voice raising an octave before they headed in to the kitchen. Remember, I was still sleeping so without caffeine I am not to perceptive."

Phoebe released a small laugh and tried to stifle it. "Some things never change no matter how long you were dead." She teased in response and Cole picked up his folded blanket that he had conjured last night and threw it towards his ex-wife.

"Yeah well that is one thing both of you have in common." Lillith finally muttered through a yawn as she turned to see both of them talking. "Phoebe here is still the same to, aren't you. If it wasn't for the baby inside you coffee would be hooked up to your veins figuratively speaking." She added as she pulled herself in to a sitting position. Phoebe glanced between Lillith and Cole now and glared in a playful manner.

"I think you have been talking to Piper to much Lillith!" The dark haired woman shot back at Lillith. The Soul Guardian just shrugged as she glanced towards the kitchen and then saw Cole holding a cup of coffee in his hand. She smiled before standing and trampling off towards the kitchen.

--

**The Mitchell/Matthews Condo**

Henry had woken to the phone ringing to find after answering that it was his oldest sister-in-law Piper calling about breakfast. Henry had agreed to wake Paige up and bring her as well as the twins over when it was time. When Henry rose out of bed he began to nudge at Paige who had only woken him up long enough last night to crawl in to his arms in their bed. Henry smiled down at her as he pushed some of her red strands away from her face. Her roots were showing from the last two months of not being able to re-dye her hair after finding out she was pregnant. Paige nodded that she was awake and so he walked out of the bedroom and found a demon sitting on his couch holding some type of hat.

"What the hell?" Henry shouted freezing in his tracks. Paige quickly followed behind running out of the bedroom at her husband's shout but then calmed when she saw it was just Asmodai.

"Oh sorry I did not keep you up long enough to tell you. We had an over night guest and his name is Asmodai." Paige reported as she walked over and took the crown from his grasp. She glanced at it trying to figure out what exactly they would need to do to pull the essence out of it and Asmodai smiled at Henry before reaching his hand out to shake it. Henry winced at the look of the Ayman monk with pupiless red eyes and yellow skin but forced himself to be polite.

"Yea great nice to meet you." He muttered in response before pulling Paige towards their dining room. "You could have mentioned that a demon would be staying. I would have liked to be woken up for that warning." Henry reported to her as one eyebrow rose in agitation. He pursed his lips together making Paige laugh as she leaned up and kissed him.

"You worry to much. We needed him to watch the crown so we could go to battle today." Paige responded again as her smile faded and she walked over returning the crown to Asmodai.

--

**Halliwell Manor**

Breakfast had been finished after the arrival of Henry, Paige, the twins, and surprisingly Asmodai who enjoyed Piper's breakfast as much as Cole and Leo, if not more so. The monk kept thanking Piper and telling her that she was a wonderful cook as much as she was a witch. Piper looked surprised but smiled politely thanking him before clearing the dishes with the help of Leo, Cole, and Paige. The others took the kids in to the playroom when Coop arrived shortly after breakfast. He had talked the Elders in to giving him the day off and announcing that he would be watching the kids with Leo because Henry had to work and the girls were going to be busy. Paige soon followed after Piper as she led the way in to the attic where they now began to gather all of the Lamanian vanquishing potions they had and divide them amongst the three. Piper had tried to give some to Lillith and Cole but both said that they'd be fine. She then took a few extra bottles and set them aside for her husband.

"There just in case she sends a few up here after the kids while we are down there battling. Between Wyatt, Chris, and Patricia they should be fine. But take these just in case." She said handing them to Leo. He nodded his agreement and now rolled them around in his hands trying to preoccupy himself. He glanced around nervously and caught the same tension reflected in Cole. The group in the room began the process now of strategies.

"Alright body guard you better be ready. We're counting on you!" Paige teased to Cole trying to ease his tension that she felt. Paige smiled at him and Cole nodded his head.

"Of course. I am always ready." He shot back in a cocky tone. Paige rolled her eyes now and turned to Phoebe who smiled between the two. He then added quickly "Will you be ready. We don't need either of you pregnant women having your hormones take over in battle."

"Looks like another thing has not changed. You two still have a love/hate annoyance relationship no matter the circumstances." Phoebe spoke up now adding on to her earlier comment about some things never changing. Cole looked at her and laughed in chorus with Paige's light giggles and both agreed.

The Charmed Sisters along with their new allies and old friend, decided that they were ready except they had not decided on the last part. "Wait. What is the best way to start this do we just barge in to her lair. Or try and lure her away from her 'children'?" Piper questioned and turned to face Asmodai now who caught her eyes and stared in to her chocolate brown eyes. He sent images in to her mind as she flinched at the sudden searing pain and felt the mental barrage coming from the monk.

"You could have just spoken an answer. I would have been satisfied with your word for Christ sakes!" Piper muttered in an agitated tone as she rubbed her forehead.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Cole asked down to her as he walked over and glared at the monk. Piper looked up and then around the room at her sisters.

"The last two and a half months have been bitter sweet Cole. We have had you back in our lives and made a new friend in the process. But they have been hell worrying about all of our kids so hell yeah I am ready for this. As ready as I am ever going to be." Piper shot back at him and her bravado rose as Cole could not help but shake his head.

"You always were the direct one." He commented echoing another thing he had always said to her over the years.

"And never forget that. So a direct attack it is because Lamia would never leave her lair. Let's go!" Piper commanded as she took Cole's hand on one side and Asmodai took Lillith's hand. Phoebe took a hold of Paige's and the group left in various modes of magical transport. Leo looked around at the empty room and let out a deep sigh.

"It's days like this Coop that I miss my powers." Leo forced himself to admit as he looked to his cupid brother-in-law.

Coop answered after clenching his fists in and out to calm himself. "How do you think I feel Leo? I am magical and yet was stuck on baby sitting duty with you. No offense."

"None taken. But do understand it is for the best I am going to need your help if that crazed serpent woman sends some of her minions up here."

"Yeah I know."

--

**Underworld Caverns leading to Lamia's lair**

Telane felt the bindings around her arms and legs and the amulet that sat fused in to her head. Tears fell down from her hazel eyes when she felt the all to familiar presence of her best friend as magical lights and shimmering hazes announced the arrival of the group. The dark green amulet began to send a searing pain through out Telane's body as she felt the crunching feeling that announced the first stages of her change. She had not felt this pain since the first time she was alive in the Greek Gods era.

Telane looked awful when the group finally noticed her. Lillith fought to rush over to her friend but was pulled back by Cole's grip on her arm and she glared up in to his eyes. Piper ignored his warning and was the first to step forward after Lillith's attempt when she saw the tears on her face and then heard the crunching noise. Asmodai had a look of horror on his face and shook his head in anger.

"Stop. Don't…" Telane began and froze in mid-sentence as she let out a scream of agony. Her words cut through Piper's core but she listened and stopped moving towards Telane. Her body began to shift in size and form and the six others watched in horror. "I won't do this." They could make out in the murmurs as they saw Telane turn in to the legendary form of Scylla with three heads and serpent like scales. Her eyes still blazed but were a bright yellow in color now and matched the serpent eyes that her mother had.

"Kill me!" Telane yelled and let it echo through out the cavern. It now had a hissing quality to it. She soon had also the sharp teeth popping out of her main mouth now and grew a cat like tail with canine like legs. "Asmodai please." She said as a last hope before the beast like qualities devoured her.

"It seems mommy dearest has put in an alarm system. Was she expecting us?" Paige muttered as she dodged a spew of sludge being shot at her from the form that was now Scylla. Cole stepped in the way an amped up an energy ball looking to Piper who nodded from her place still in front of them. She threw her hands up causing one of Scylla's legs to explode. Cole held his energy ball above his head and released it at Scylla's head. Lillith shook her head in frustration as she turned back to see Asmodai still looked horrified and looked at the crown in Paige's hand. Phoebe levitated out of the way of another stream of miasmic sludge before turning to Asmodai.

"Do something!" She yelled to the monk who nodded. He began to chant as Cole and Piper continued to try and fight Scylla. Cole waved his hand now and tried to turn the beast in to an inanimate object but it was to no avail. Piper blew up another ligament before turning her head.

She shouted quickly over her shoulder. "A little help here please! I would like to conserve as much energy for Big Snake momma. Not her tortured offspring!" Lillith gave in as well as Paige who handed the crown to Phoebe and called for a rock sending it hurling towards the huge creature and hitting it in the eye causing a distraction. Piper was pushed out of the way of a hurling paw by Cole who now pushed back at the paw while Asmodai continued to chant something that no one could quite hear.

"Telane stop this!" Lillith yelled out trying to break through to her friend again. Cole felt the paw ease a little in it's thrashing motion and caught the eyes clearing and staring down at Lillith but it only lasted for a few moments before the amulet emitted a light and the malicious look reappeared. Cole was now caught off guard and was swatted flying towards the wall.

"Cole!" Paige yelled out without realizing it would actually have an affect. The orb lights erupted around him and he landed softly next to Piper who stood with him.

"You did not need to push me so hard!" Piper shot at him before focusing back on the battle. Lillith stepped in the way now as she amped up her own form of the energy ball with bright orb lights mingled in with the radiating electricity and sent it towards Scylla's row of sharp teeth. Piper shot her hands up again and caused one of the smaller heads to blow up which caused bits to fly around the cave. The three sisters along with Lillith muttered different variations of the word disgusting before returning all attention on to the battle. A thought then flashed in Paige's mind and she turned to Asmodai who was still chanting. Phoebe took the moment upon her self as she used her ability to levitate and rose in the air causing a distraction while she glanced down at Cole who nodded quickly before moving his hand to the ground causing it to shift underneath the beastly Scylla.

"Asmodai what are you doing?" Paige questioned. The man turned to stare at her and jolted his head toward Scylla before walking over to Paige and looking above her at Phoebe who was still levitating trying to confuse their opponent now.

"That was a good tactic we may need that again. But come down now please." Asmodai requested politely as he reached his cool yellowish hand up and placed a barrier around the two pregnant charmed sisters before the sludge shot from Scylla's main mouth hit them. When Phoebe landed she looked to Paige who smiled and returned her gaze to Asmodai. He then continued "Call for the Amulet in her forehead. It is referred to as the Serpent's Eye. First PIPER!"

Piper turned from battle after Cole dodged in the way blocking another stream only this time it seemed to be made of an acidic water based chemical. He deflected it with a fireball that caused it to evaporate before grimacing at the smell it caused.

"What?" Piper yelled in response.

"Try to freeze Scylla." Asmodai yelled back with his deep voice and turned his attention back to Paige. "Call for it after Piper freezes her."

Piper waved her hands in the freezing motion and it only slowed Scylla down but did not completely freeze her. Cole quickly turned to face Lillith and yelled in her direction. "Hey when you brought me back you said some of my powers were returned but not all. Do I still have the ability to freeze things to?"

"How the hell should I know and since when does Cole Turner ask instead of just trying?" She shot back in some anger while ducking closer to Piper and motioned for her to try again. Cole rolled his eyes at her answer and nodded to Piper as well, both did their motions for freezing, and Scylla froze completely this time. "Well looks like you do." Lillith added on before turning to face the trio that stood behind them.

"Serpent's Eye!" Paige yelled out and the amulet resonated one more time before disembodying itself from the forehead of the beast and appeared in Paige's hands with a magical blue-white light. In the lights Paige noted some green tones were dancing with in it and pointed that out to Asmodai who quickly took it from her. Phoebe now held the Crown of Hera since her younger sister had to call for the amulet.

"I'll hold on to that. If you have it who knows what else Lamia may be able to do with this thing." Asmodai commented with a worried expression as he placed the over-sized stone in to a deep pocket inside his robes. They all focused their attention back on Telane who had started to revert back to her normal form. Now as the last ligaments returned to their proper forms, she bared scratches, deep gouges, bruises, and scorch marks where they had been forced in to fighting her. She smiled up weakly at the group and forced herself to sit up slightly.

"Thank you. The battle is still a head I am afraid." Telane murmured in a hoarse voice as she was now pulled to stand by Lillith who looked back to Asmodai. She focused her energy getting ready to try and call on her ability to partially heal people but was stopped by Telane. "You need to save your strength as much as they do. I am going with you."

Piper looked surprised at her comment then looked back at Paige and Phoebe who also seemed just as unsure about Telane's declaration but shrugged. Cole shook his head no and walked forward pulling the blonde demoness who was just once the embodiment of Scylla to stand as she shifted her weight glaring up at him. He motioned to Paige and she nodded taking the cue.

"Telane er Scylla…wait where should I send her? The Manor is out of the question right?" Paige asked and both Piper and Phoebe fervently nodded before a thought passed through Paige's mind and she grinned. "Telane to Golden Gate Bridge." Her blue-white lights erupted again and now Lillith turned to her in surprise.

"Why there?" She yelled in confusion and also felt her temper rising.

Paige shrugged and answered "Simple she will be safe there from her mother but is to weak to shimmer back here or to where our kids are. You may still have some trust for her but WE don't." Lillith and Asmodai both accepted the answer and turned to trudge on ward. The sisters quickly pulled out the vanquishing potions to get them ready as they walked through the caverns and followed Cole and Lillith's lead since those two were the only two who had been down here the first time.

They finally arrived at the entry way as Piper thought quickly and threw her hands up causing one of the guards to explode while Cole amped up an energy ball releasing it at the other guard. A warlock blinked in behind Asmodai who quickly turned and deflected her from the two sisters under his care. He opened his eyes widely and sent a searing pain in to the warlocks head but it was not his mental intrusion. The warlock slowly summoned and athame and stabbed herself with it.

"You have the power of mind control? Remind me to be glad you are on our side." Phoebe whispered in to the direction of Asmodai who just wore a devilish grin on his face now and they turned back to see their element of surprise had still not been quite ruined yet. Asmodai looked around and glared at the group of Lamanians that stood just inside the cavern and noted that they were newly made. He shook his head and turned to another warlock who stood on the makeshift throne area with Lamia herself standing with him.

"It seems that is our welcoming committee and she was not expecting us to beat Scylla so soon." Asmodai whispered to the group before nodding to Phoebe. "Give Piper the Crown of Hera and then you two stand behind her and we will go straight in. Cole continue to lead in the front with Lillith. Afterwards I will pull Phoebe and Paige away from the battle as soon as the essence of Hera is released. Got it?"

"Yeah sure. Let's go now!" Cole replied in agitation as he held his hands in front of him on his left he held a fireball and in his right he held his usual energy ball. He pulled his newly made attack and combined the two creating the blue cosmic fire ball that had electricity moving in circular motions around the blue fire. He released it in the direction of the warlock. He went up in flames and did not blink out in time but Lamia turned and released her own bolt of lightning towards Cole who felt it sear in to his right arm as he barely dodged out of the way. Lillith turned to face the Lamanians now coming towards them as she frantically called on an energy ball releasing it and sending one up in smoke before realizing she could not take them all up. She knelt to the ground ignoring the one closest to her as she called on a tangle of vines to hold them back temporarily. The one closest to her began to try and pry her from her kneeling position as she kicked out with one leg and then saw him go up in flames. She turned to see that Phoebe had thrown a potion at him before placing her hand on Piper. Lillith flashed her a quick smile before returning to holding the barrage of Lamanian warriors back.

Paige and Phoebe put their hands intertwined around either of Piper's arms. The eldest living Halliwell glanced around and did not see the corporeal soul of Prue but had to focus on the task at hand right now. Piper held the crown out in front of her and Asmodai quickly approached sending his own power in with theirs. Lamia glared when she recognized Asmodai and shook her head.

"What the hell are you doing with them?" Lamia yelled to him before adding "Haven't you learned monk, you can not do anything more than imprison me!" She shot another attack, this time her own green fireball with snakes slithering within the green fire and it was a stronger version of the one she had blessed one of the demons with on the night Cole had been first revealed to Paige and Phoebe.

"Wait what spell do we use?" Piper yelled over her shoulder and both of her sisters shrugged turning their attention to Asmodai.

"The spell to summon a spirit. I am here to add the mental power needed to call the essence out of the object." Asmodai responded quickly. Cole jumped in the way of Lamia's serpent filled fireball and waved his hand sending the attack back in to the direction that it just came from.

"Hear these words, hear my cry spirit from the other side, cross now the great divide." The three chanted the all to familiar spell and felt the magical energy of the Ayman monk mixing with their spell and a white glow erupted from the crown as it rose out of Piper's hands and landed on her head as her hair began to twist in to small buns in her hair and her eyes flashed with a golden glow. Her two sisters were quickly pulled back by Asmodai and a force field erupted around them. They turned to see their sister now transforming as the crown appeared almost like a golden halo atop Piper's head and her clothes melted into the white gown similar yet different from when she was the mother goddess. Cole took a side glance back at the glow and looked Piper up and down before realizing it was not Piper at all.

"What is going on?" The new embodiment of Hera, Piper, questioned. She quickly glanced around before Cole looked at her and smiled trying to think of a quick answer. A few of the Lamanians began breaking through the vine barrier as Lillith stood from her knelt position trying to fight them off. She threw two small energy balls and one hit the mark but only caused a minor burn on the Lamanian as it began to quickly heal. Hera/Piper now took note of the Lamanians and raised her hand sending them flying far from the area where herself and Lillith stood.

"You are in my friend's body, we need your help to defeat Lamia." Cole whispered quickly directing the Piper and Hera hybrid woman to glance up at the make shift throne as the serpent woman began to glide down the stairs not realizing that Piper had in fact changed in to her arch nemesis. Hera glared and nodded her understanding when looking back at Cole and locking her bluish-brown eyes on to Cole's worried expression.

"I see." Was Hera's only response before a slow glow erupted around her again and her eyes clouded over in a haze while she turned to face each member in the group behind her before resting her hazy eyes on Asmodai. Lamia seized the moment as she waved her hands releasing more of her demons and then summoned a few more warlocks, Zanatos was in the ranks of warlocks. He was quickly informed by Lamia what was going on and headed in the direction of Lillith who now had backed up closer to Cole. Piper/Hera stood in front of Phoebe, Paige, and Asmodai and seemed to be concentrating intensely on the Ayman monk who met her gaze with an unblinking one of his own.

"Ok I thought she was supposed to be HELPING!" Cole yelled over his shoulder before a snake slithered towards him, wrapping itself around his legs. Lillith turned to find two Lamanians, one who stood as short as she did but had huge bulging muscles and held a radiating stream of grey toned light in its hands. The other was much larger then even Cole or Asmodai, and had no distinguishable hands but shot acid from its mouth. Lillith jumped out of the way of the acid spat in her direction and glanced back to Piper/Hera before giving Cole a quick shrug and releasing another energy ball amped up with lights and sent it towards the first demon heading towards her as it sent smoke around him. Cole released a fire ball incinerating the serpent at his feet but not before feeling some of the affect, it had stolen some of his magical energy via a bite and he could only assume that it went from him to the serpent's master, Lamia.

"Great!" He muttered but then heard the gasp of the person who stood behind him and saw that his Soul Guardian had been hit by some of the acidic spray from a Lamanian who resembled that of a bird minus the wings. It was covered in feathers but had no beak, it had black beady eyes and a snout instead in the place of its mouth. The feet of it were human like but had huge talons at the tips of the toes. Paige also heard Lillith and thought quickly as she stepped out of Asmodai's barrier and threw a potion in their direction causing it to erupt in smoke. That was exactly want Lamia wanted as she now motioned her hand to Zanatos who blinked himself in front of Paige and it was now seen that he had another serpent in his hands as it slithered towards Paige's stomach.

"NO! Serpent, Fire!" Paige yelled trying to force the serpent away from her unborn child that rested in her womb, and the magical lights appeared around it but Zanatos pulled it out of Paige's spell and glared at the witch-lighter. Phoebe ran out of Asmodai's protection as well as she levitated towards her sister and pulled her away from Zanatos. The warlock glared up at her but wore a smirk as Phoebe and Paige now stood out of the protective barrier of Asmodai who was still staring at Hera.

Lamia glided in their direction as a maliciously happy light danced in her serpent eyes when she saw the two sisters with unborn children just a few feet in front of her now. Lillith turned to Asmodai and orbed out of the way of an oncoming fire streak and towards the Ayman monk. "DO SOMETHING!" She hissed in to his ear before closing her eyes and focusing her energy. She knelt again sending this time a wall of flowers, but they were poppies and as the magic intermingled with Lillith's power she forced them to release a powder in Lamia's direction as well as a few of her children that were following her lead and encircling around Phoebe and Paige. All it did was make Lamia lose her eye sight for a bit and some of the weaker Lamanians fell under the spell as slumber consumed them.

Cole finally fought off another warlock that had appeared with Zanatos and had been planned as a distraction for the former demon. His eyes gleamed with green fire of his own, but it was his rage resonating in his eyes as he glared at the warlock and let his darker side take over. He had tried every attack in his arsenal and the other man simply absorbed the magical attacks with in a necklace he wore around his neck. Getting fet up with the game Cole conjured an Athame and then waved his hand freezing the warlock long enough to step forward and stab him in the heart while pulling the amulet off the neck. "Let's see you survive this." Cole leaned in and muttered in an overbearing whisper that dripped with pure anger in to the catacomb of the warlock's ear. A look of fear passed through his brown eyes before he went up in flames with the glare Cole gave him and that was the first time Cole realized he still had that power as well. Lamia continued to glide towards Phoebe and Paige as she held her hand up an it emitted a barrier of her own keeping the two sisters from moving far from the devilish serpent-like woman. She stood only a few feet from them now and both could feel a burning sensation through out their bodies. Paige tried orbing herself and her sister out but to no avail. Lillith was busy fighting off two more warlocks and Asmodai had finally broken the mental spell he was stuck in with Hera. The woman still continued to stand inside Piper's body and was unmoving Cole glared in her direction before sending two more Lamanians up in flames on his quest to get to Phoebe and Paige.

"You thought you could come here and win?" Lamia asked with a low growling tone before glaring in to the eyes of Phoebe and reaching her hand towards Phoebe's stomach. Phoebe stepped back and punched Lamia causing her to stop her approach for a few moments. Paige looked around the small barrier as Lamia's cackles filled the air. "You are making this agony longer then it has to be. Why do you do that?" Lamia questioned as she continued her approach towards Phoebe again. Paige used her power and forced her will in to it orbing a dirt whirlwind around Lamia causing another distraction. All the time this was occurring Cole pushed through the army of demons and warlocks alike to try and make his way to Phoebe and Paige but help Lillith and Asmodai as much as he could as well. He finally gave in when Phoebe's scream erupted through the air and tore in to his heart. He glanced over and saw Lamia standing over Phoebe who had been knocked on to the floor and now had the arm of Lamia's with a serpent attached on to her stomach. He could make out a green glow as the serpent began the process of absorbing Phoebe's unborn child. Paige had been knocked out by the woman and laid in a crumpled heap beside her sister. A shimmer erupted as he tried to break in to Lamia's barrier.

The force distracted Lamia and Phoebe could feel the tension and fangs slowly releasing from her womb. Tears filled her eyes with rage as she glared at Lamia and saw a shimmer trail trying to break through the barrier. Cole finally appeared on the dirt ground right outside the force field and he pushed against it harder.

"You can't break through so don't even bother Traitor!" Lamia hissed in his direction she saw the eyes of Lillith and Asmodai both turn to face them. Each wore bruises and gouges to match Cole's that revealed their wear and tear from the battle. "Belthazor you should still be dead." Lamia added on before she waved her hand and Zanatos appeared in the blink of an eye beside Cole pulling him away from Lamia's magical wall and Cole allowed his anger to completely consume him. He forced himself out of the taller Warlock's death grip on him and continued to glare. The two were battling each other with their telekinetic powers but neither budged more then a few inches. Cole's death glare soon won out as Zanatos went up in a stream of flames. Cole quickly returned to the barrier trying to break back through. Hera stepped forward at that moment and waved her hands pushing through the ranks that were left of weaker Lamanians and as she glanced back and forth between them they all seemed to shrink in size, miraculously returning to the forms of children. Asmodai quickly stepped in to the middle of them and put up a barrier around the passed out children and looked up to watch Hera's actions.

"You still can't break through! Why are men so stubborn?" Lamia said with a laugh. Phoebe had fallen in to a trance as well with Paige, the serpent arm was once again hooked to where her unborn child sat inside of her and Piper stepped beside Cole now glaring at the scene. She put her hand to her stomach and looked at Cole in horror before shaking her head.

"This host is not suited for me? She does not know it yet but…" The hybrid of Piper/Hera murmured to Cole before smiling and placing her hand on Cole's head. "You however are perfect. Well out of the choices anyway." She continued not finishing her earlier comment and Cole stared at her confused. He felt a wave wash over him as it left from Piper who stepped back with a knowing grin on her face and the Crown floated from her head to Cole's whose green eyes now blazed a teal in color.

"Oh you're legends don't do you justice Hera. Apparently you are also the goddess of humor!" Piper mumbled in to the air and caught Lamia's attention when she mentioned the name of Hera. It was the first time the malevolent spirit had focused on the crown enough to realize what it was and her arm quickly drained the last bit of Phoebe's child in to itself.

"It can't be!" Lamia spit out in anger. She raised her hand as Cole fought to regain his composure. He quickly glanced to Piper before glaring back at the unconscious forms of Paige and Phoebe on the floor.

"What the hell just happened?" Cole yelled in rage as he placed his hands on the crown that sat atop his head. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He added after realization struck him.

'_LEAVE IT ON! You are a surprising being Mr. Turner. With the crown I am one with you and yet not. It seems you really were the perfect host. You control your own body even while my spirit inhabits you.' _A very feminine voice rang in Cole's head as he furiously shook it back and forth trying to make sense out of what was happening. He turned back to what he originally was trying to do. While he was in a mental sparring with himself trying to comprehend what was going on, Lamia had picked that time to attack Piper. Piper kept throwing her hands up sending her explosions mixed with the potions she had in her pocket and all it did was send Lamia flying but barely any harm came to her. Lillith heard Piper yelling curse words and orbed in front of her.

"Where's the crown?" Lillith questioned frantically, hysteria filling her voice and Piper quickly pointed towards Cole. Lillith, even in the midst of battle and anguish, started laughing hysterically at the scene of Cole wearing Hera's crown. A barrier still was held up around the two forms of Piper's sisters and Lillith kept her protective stance now in front of Piper and a serpent began slithering in their direction while Lamia reappeared inside her barrier in a fading blur.

Cole pushed his anxiety aside and now felt intense anger again as he stepped through the barrier as if it were not hard to do at all.

"How did you do that?" Lamia yelled as her rage danced off of the walls and in Cole's direction. When she locked eyes with him and saw his smirk she noted that his eyes seemed vaguely familiar. In a quick flash a hazy spirit appeared in front of Cole that looked like Hera but Lamia refused to admit that was it. "The crown you can't use it. You're a…" she paused angrily and summoned a spray of flames that twirled in circular motions with that of snakes in Cole's direction. He pushed them aside and summoned his usual new favorite attack, combining an energy ball with a fireball and sent it in Lamia's direction only not directly at her. He sent it towards her Serpent's arm and it went up in flames as his rage had also made it stronger than it had been the first time he used it on her. Magical essences were released as they flew back in to the wombs of both Paige and Phoebe. Cole smiled with happiness at success of saving their unborn children before returning his angry glare in Lamia's direction.

The Serpent quickly grew in size as Lamia waved her hand in its direction and it stood over Piper and Lillith who glared up at it with a mixture of fear and defiance mixing in their eyes. Lillith felt weak but tried to summon her last attempt at fighting before she turned to face Asmodai who was killing off the rest of the warlocks. She summoned an energy ball and held it in front of her longer then she usually did. She sent orb lights in to the electro-ball but also stared at the ball and flowers started to dance in the lights as well. Piper threw her hands up in a freezing motion as the serpent froze in place.

"I am starting to think Lamia's hobby is creating oversized beasts as much as seizing magical children." Piper mumbled and glanced at Lillith who's purple eyes danced with weary but she forced a half-hearted nod in agreement before releasing the energy ball. As it hit the head of the serpent, the lights and electricity erupted wrapping around the beast as if followed the trail of flowers that began popping up along its back as if it were made of dirt. Lillith quickly slid to the ground and shook her head.

"I am so not used to this crap. Saving lost souls is so much easier then this battling crazy spirits that possess magical beings crap." Lamia mumbled up to Piper who laughed. The serpent unfroze as the electricity and flowers continued to radiate around its body. It let out a painful hiss before it fell to the ground thanks to the combined powers of Piper and Lillith. The two then turned their attention to Cole with Hera's power who was battling Lamia now. Asmodai walked over towards Phoebe and Paige who were starting to waken from whatever magical spell Lamia had cast over them. That was a good sign Piper noted as she watched.

Cole continued sending fire streams deflecting Lamia's attacks left and right. Lamia was backtracking to her throne but continued to glare with defiance at the embodiment of Hera. Cole finally waved his hand and his power amped up with Hera's essence caused the earth to literally shake underneath Lamia and the make-shift throne to crumble.

"DAMN IT! Why won't you just let me finish this. Why do insist on making it longer?" Cole shouted at Lamia in a mocking tone repeating a similar comment she had made to Phoebe not long ago. Lamia used the last of her strength to jump away from the shaking ground and sent a beam of electricity in Cole's direction. He ducked out of the way but not before being scorched on his shoulder and he winced in pain. Phoebe and Paige had now completely woken and were standing with the assistance of Asmodai who waved his hands over them healing their wounds as much as he could. He had mumbled something about not being a white lighter.

_'Finish it Cole! Send my spirit towards her and I will finish it from there.' _The female voice of Hera rang out in his mind again and Cole held his hands to his head wincing at the yelling quality of the voice. He glared at Lamia and pulled the crown off of his head while holding his hand in front of him. He tried to think fast before waving his hand in a circular motion over the top of the cylindrical crown as he would do when undoing his powers that turned people in to inanimate objects. The crown began to fade in to an ethereal glow as it faded a soul appeared and morphed in to the form of a ghostly woman who was beautiful by first glances but seemed to have bright blue eyes that were more ox like then human like. Hera grinned back at him before holding her hands up in Lamia's direction.

"You should never have crossed me all those years ago!" Hera yelled in her rage as Lamia's demonic body began to erupt in blinding lights that were yellow mixed with a deep red that resembled the color of the fruit pomegranate, and shades of blue and green. The demon body was destroyed as the spirit of Lamia stepped away from the body. Lamia glared at Hera as she charged towards her. Hera waved her hands one last time as the spirit of Lamia erupted turning in to a pile of what looked like peacock feathers. From the pile stepped a form of a Greek woman who looked similar to Telane but very different.

"It was your fault that I ended up that way in the first place." The spirit whispered towards Hera who cocked her head and nodded. She held her hand out to this spirit and glanced back at the group.

"You will need me to take you to those who run the heavens now." Asmodai said in his usual normal baritone voice. The spirits of Hera and the part left of Lamia's soul turned to face him as he held the crown in one hand now. He pulled the Serpent's Eye out and held it towards both of them. The two spirits were willingly evaporated in to the Eye and then he turned and pulled his hood up over his head getting ready to leave.

"HOLD IT!" Piper's voice echoed off the cavern as she took her place as the leader again and quickly walked over to the Ayman monk with Cole on her heels and falling in to step with her. "Where are you taking them?" Piper yelled adding on to her earlier order.

"Furthermore why did Hera decide to possess me?" Cole added on as his annoyance began to show through. He turned quickly and glared when he heard the faint laughter of both Phoebe and Paige who finally relaxed against the wall with Lillith sitting close to them. She grinned and shrugged feigning innocence.

Lillith stood and walked over to them while Asmodai began to answer Piper first. "Well that was only a part of Hera's soul I am going to allow it to rejoin with the rest of itself I guess you could say. As for Lamia I think it is time Maria finally send her to an Angel of Death. Don't you agree?" Piper rolled that thought around in her head and grinned nodding her agreement.

"Yea definitely. She has been evading death and wreaking havoc for far to long." Piper shot back with a grin still weakly worn on her facial demeanor. Cole waved his hand and still looked agitated.

"What?" Asmodai questioned to him. He quickly left the cavern in a crimson barrier once he knew that Piper was satisfied with his answer and wore a devilish smirk of his own. Piper and Lillith both turned their attention to Cole as Paige and Phoebe walked towards the three ignoring the pain that was still left in their bodies.

"The bastard left without answering me!" Cole yelled in frustration. Piper smirked up at the taller man and shrugged.

"I can answer that for you Cole." Piper said with a mischievous grin of her own.

"Oh really?" Paige and Cole seemed to ask Piper in unison. Of course Paige's tone was mixed with her trying to fight back laughter, and Cole's was mixed with his own temper. Piper nodded quickly and laughed again.

"You insisted you wanted to protect my sisters and I no matter what. So what better way to do so then becoming the embodiment of Hera? Besides apparently I wasn't fit for going against Lamia anymore then Paige and Phoebe were and Hera had made a mental note while still in my body that Lillith was already to weak as was Asmodai because of the battle. So she chose you." Piper reported with a grin and placed a hand on her hip as the grin continued to dance over her face despite the circumstance of what they had all just gone through.

Phoebe took the moment to add in her two cents "Besides Cole it could have been worse. You could have gone in to full goddess mode but you didn't!" She said laughing as she allowed the implications to take hold. The four women began to laugh as they allowed the different mental pictures to dance in their heads.

"I never thought I'd mutter this but I miss Leo and that damn Ayman monk." Cole shot back as he realized he was the only guy left now that Asmodai had left. Piper grinned when Cole had said he missed Leo then a thought passed through her mind.

"Wait where is Prue?" Piper finally asked turning her attention on to Lillith. Lillith smiled and closed her eyes trying to sense for the soul but to no avail and just shrugged.

_"She has returned to where she belongs. I will continue to watch over you though." _A voice rang out in all of their heads and it was very familiar to Phoebe, Cole, and Piper who glanced at each other and tears filled Piper's eyes as well as her younger sisters. Lillith smiled at them and nodded her head.

"Someday she will be allowed to visit I am sure. Hopefully next time not through my trickery though." Telane said surprising them all as she appeared in a puff of crimson by the children that were left.

"What are you doing here?" Paige quickly asked as she recalled sending Telane to the Golden Gate Bridge. Telane just smiled and waved her hands around the cave.

"You all did your part. Now it's time for me to finish mine. The kids need taken home. Cole you did a great job I heard." Telane said with a smirk before walking over and slowly waking the children that were left who had been healed by Hera.

"Ready to go home yet?" Cole mumbled to Piper and Lillith with annoyance at Telane's implications. Both nodded yes with enthusiasm as they took his offered hands. Paige linked hands with her sister Phoebe and they all left the area through shimmers and orbs.

--

**Halliwell Manor**

Leo stood pacing in circles as if in a choreographed dance, because his brother-in-law Coop paced as well and they simultaneously circled each other while the boys and Patricia played in the play room, the twins played with each other in their play pen.

"Well I didn't know you liked Coop that much Leo." Piper muttered as she appeared in the hall right outside the living room with Lillith and Cole. Cole laughed at her comment as Leo rushed over pulling his wife in to a huge hug and kissing the top of her head, her face, and anywhere that was appropriate to kiss with other people in the room.

"Alright former white lighter. You can take care of that later!" Cole shot at him sarcastically. Coop glanced around the room waiting for the arrival of his wife and other sister-in-law. Leo glanced at Cole who was still holding hands with Lillith without realizing it.

"Is it really over?" Leo asked as he saw the orb lights announcing the arrival of Paige and Phoebe. Coop quickly rushed over to Phoebe who rested in to her husband's embrace but hit him when he glared in the direction of Cole and Lillith.

"Yes it is really over." Piper answered to her husband as she smiled at the group."No it is just the beginning." But she wore a smile as she glanced up at Cole and then back to Paige who grinned. She quickly continued "Umm tonight I think is a call for celebration. We can talk more over dinner how's that sound?" Lillith weakly added and tried to unlink her fingers from her charge's, but Cole just pressed his hand closed a bit more firmly and shot her a sly grin before rolling his eyes and looking back to Piper and Leo to see their reaction.

"Ok but I think we should order in. I promise this time Leo it's really my treat." Cole added with a sly grin still worn on his face as he picked up the phone to order dinner for the group. Leo nodded before laughing and continuing to hold Piper who whispered what she had learned in to his ear and he looked surprised but a grin crossed his face but he agreed to keep it hidden until tonight because Phoebe and Paige were still out cold when Piper with Hera inside her had said anything.  
Coop quickly lead his wife in to the solarium and as she whispered in to his ear "I know you can't use your ring on demons but technically neither of them are full demons. Are they starting to…?" She let her question linger in her husband's ear as a smile of hope crossed her face. Coop followed her deep brown eyes to where Cole stood still holding the phone up to his ear and mumbling an order in to the phone. When he hung up the phone he smiled down to Lillith and continued to hold her hand while she rested her weight in to his side. Coop grinned for the first time at Cole Turner and returned his attention to his wife.

_**To be Continued-**_

_End note: The last paragraph will just be dinner and a few endings to the story ;). I hope I did the battle justice and you liked the unexpected humorous twist that I just couldn't help but put in there. For those of you who didn't catch it Piper is pregnant also but did not know it because she is only going to be like three weeks pregnant is how I figured it. Let me know what you think! _


	15. A New Kind of Angel

-1A Half-Breed's Redemption?  
By: Dragonstar/ Lunara Dragon

Chapter 15: A New Kind of Angel.

Author's Note: This is the final chapter in this story. I have a sequel planned but I am not sure what to call it yet. As usual I do not own Charmed or any of the original characters but only this fan fiction and the characters I made up are mine. This is not for any type of money and so on. Thanks to Atlan, Mad Dog, Joleca, and Well Wisher as well as everyone else for the comments. They mean a lot to me. Also this is going to be like Chapter 6 where it was done with a song. The lyrics are to the song Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. _**Lyrics will be in text like this.**_On to the story.

**Office of Maria Infinitia**

A pair of red eyes that lacked a pupil stared in to deep blue eyes, but inside the blue eyes were powder blue where normal pupils were black. Maria stared at Asmodai for a long while as he reached out and rested his yellow hand on her orange skinned face. She then glanced down at the Serpent's Eye that held no magic now and she smiled softly in response to her friend's request.

"Yes I suppose I can hold that here for you. It makes me happy knowing she is finally gone and another of a past that still haunts us has been eradicated." She whispered in response then glided over to the mirror after setting the amulet eye on to a shelf. She waved her hand in front of the mirror and smiled at the scene. It seemed that all the sisters had taken showers and cleaned up after the battle. Maria's employee was now heard yelling in the scene about cold water but being thankful to be able to get clean.

"Maria she was successful. What will her next job be?" Asmodai asked of Maria out of curiosity.

"Do you really think there is a next job?" Maria turned facing Asmodai and wore an expression that almost spoke of a mother watching a child moving out on her own.

--

**Halliwell Manor**

Lillith felt the cool water washing away her pains as she held her hand up to the pressured stream spouting out. She basked in the day and ran thoughts over in her head, the Soul Guardian knew that she could have easily orbed back to the hotel and showered but it would have wasted what little energy she had left and it also gave her charge and his ex-wife time to talk.

Piper was busy changing and talking with Leo and Paige while she waited for her husband to arrive from work. Piper couldn't help but ask as she began to discuss the day with her sister and husband.

"So did he pass?" Piper questioned down to her youngest sister. Paige's medium brown eyes met Piper's chocolate eyes and smiled at her while shrugging.

"Yea I guess. But isn't this conversation supposed to wait until dinner? Or do you want to give me a hint in to your news for a fair trade?" Paige shot back before grinning when Piper shook her head no.

_**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven 

Phoebe sat with her husband on a set of chairs in the Solarium/playroom while Cole sat with the kids and began playing a normal game this time since he was tired and magically drained from the day. Phoebe pulled herself from her seat as Coop tensed in the chair beside where she had just sat when his wife knelt close to her ex-husband but she wore a smile on her own face. She reached out and pulled Cole in to a hug distracting him from the game.

"Cole I am sorry about our past. I know we both made mistakes and I am hoping…" Phoebe began and paused when she felt Cole reach his hand up and push a few lose strands from her face. Cole glanced from Phoebe's face to Coop's and then wore a sly grin on his face and shrugged.

"I know Pheebs. We have said a lot in the last few months and I am ready to move forward when you are." Cole commented back. Coop now rose to the bait Cole had verbally held out to the cupid and stared him down as green locked with brown and Cole pulled his hand away from Phoebe's face.

"What do you mean by move forward? You are going right back to where you came from once this day is over with!" Coop shot out not thinking completely through as he felt his jealousy creep up his spine. Coop knew from when they first returned that his wife's ex-husband was falling for someone else but still loved Coop's current wife very deeply.

"How could you even think that for a second?" Phoebe spoke up before Cole could try and answer. She continued in his defense "Cole and I have a past it's true. But I think he deserves this chance that he has been given. Not only did he save me and my sisters Coop. But he saved both of our children!" Coop glanced back at Cole who just nodded his agreement while still smiling with a sly grin as he stood now and helped pull Phoebe to stand as well while she placed a hand on her bulging stomach.

"Coop I do not want to take your place. I also do not care whether saving your kids and your wife get's me in to heaven. I did it because they are the only family I have ever known and frankly, I do not give a shit whether you accept me or not as long as they do." Cole began and then turned to Phoebe and smiled sincerely "I am glad to know you think I deserve this chance. So I guess here's to our new umm, friendship?" Cole added on still finding it hard to only say that him and Phoebe were friends. But it was better then how it ended before and he smiled sincerely when she grinned and nodded him a heartfelt yes. In that moment Cole realized they had already started to put the past behind them and a lengthy conversation was never usually his way unless needed.

"Hopefully though over time, you two can learn to at least tolerate each other. I wouldn't want Patricia's two favorite men to argue in front of her!" Pheobe then cheekily responded before kissing Coop on the cheek and then heading up the stairs to talk to her sisters.

"So do you want to try bonding time now?" Cole said to Coop who glared up at him.

"Um, that's ok. I think that can wait for another time." The cupid responded before also walking to play with his daughter and her cousins.

Once upstairs Phoebe walked in to find Paige and Piper were arguing about hiding things from each other and so she rolled her eyes before glancing to Leo and smiling. The group began to converse about different matters when Lillith finally stepped out of the shower and waved her hello to Phoebe. Piper grinned to see Lillith who now pulled her hair back in a ponytail while talking to Phoebe.

"I'll get it!" The voice of Cole echoed up in to the room but the girls and Leo had no idea why then realized dinner was probably there.

"It's going to be strange for you eating Pizza isn't it honey? After all those lectures about how you are a chef and you never order pizza Cole gets to be the one to get out scotch free?" Leo shot at his wife in a teasing manner.

"What are you talking about we've ordered out before." Piper answered with a confused tone. Paige was the one to jump in and shake her head.

"Yes we did. But never with out a small lecture from you on most occasions." The youngest answered before the group headed downstairs to find that Henry was the one at the door and he had picked up some food on the way. Paige now wore a look of pure confusion when she walked down and kissed her husband hello.

"Ah, Cole called me and asked me to pick up some food he ordered. Should I be worried that the former demon has my phone number?" Henry told them why he had a bag of food and then glanced to Cole and grinned.

"No you were on speed dial. That's all." Cole answered seriously not catching on that Henry was just joking with him as he took the bag from Henry's hand and walked in to the dining room with Piper and Lillith close behind him. They sat the table and Cole pulled out the food to reveal he had ordered from _Charlize's Steakery_ which was an uptown restaurant that did take-out as well but it was a bit pricey and Leo couldn't help but tease Cole that it was a meal with interest to make up for the lunch before. Cole nodded his agreement before they all sat down to eat dinner.

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one .**_

"So should we just cut to the chase then?" Piper announced after she began to cut her steak in to pieces. Cole had ordered steaks for himself, Piper, Leo, Henry and Paige. For Coop and Phoebe he had ordered shrimp, the kids all got chicken with mashed potatoes aside from the twins. Lillith also had requested chicken but sautéed with lemon and put over a bed of rice. Cole had made a comment at that time about it being cheaper to just order her Chinese.

"What do you mean?" Lillith asked through bites of her own meal.

"Well first off Paige and Phoebe do you think Cole should be hired, so to speak." Piper questioned and Cole glanced at her shaking his head.

"Oh great let's decide my fate over dinner. I love how you make it sound like it's a normal job and not oh I don't know say my life?" Cole shot at her but Paige quickly glared at Cole who glared back at her.

"Yes of course he is. As long as he swears not to annoy me!" Paige finally answered before Phoebe laughed.

"I agree as I already told him. He has proven he deserves this second chance to redeem himself. Although I must say that I find it amusing when you two annoy each other." the Middle sister added her own decision with a laugh. Her husband sat next to her forcing himself to stay calm during their talk.

"I second that." Piper quickly spoke up and then added "So two to one Paige, he gets to keep the job whether he annoys you or not. Now I have one more question Lillith will you still be staying as well? Or do you really just plan to leave now that he gets to stay?"

The Soul Guardian quickly looked up from her meal and around the room at the people staring at her. Cole felt himself tense waiting for her to answer Piper, who had spoken the question he held in the back of his mind after the night Asmodai first arrived. She put her fork down and began to fidget while turning the question around in her mind.

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Your Guardian Angel  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay 

As Lillith turned the thoughts around trying to think of what the answer was, she was unsure herself. Bright yellow lights swirled around the room before she could speak her own thoughts and appeared behind Cole as an angel of destiny materialized in the lights. Lillith shook her head with confusion _'They wouldn't get involved in sending him back would they?' _The thought quickly flashed in her mind before she stood from her seat. Piper jumped up as well in unison and glared.

"You have some nerve showing up here. You told us we wouldn't have to fight any major powers any longer and here we are the night after fighting a malevolent spirit!" Piper shot at the Angel of Destiny. It was the same who had taken Leo away during the time that The Charmed Sisters were battling Billie and Christy along with the spirits of the Triad. The Angel of Destiny bowed her head and stared down at Cole who met her stare with a slight glare of his own. He had watched everything from Limbo and had come to hate the Angel of Destiny.

"Isn't it a bit a odd that the same man over a few years ago was the reason you, Phoebe had considered taking us up on our offer. And now here he is the reason I am here now." The Angel announced as Cole turned to face Phoebe and her look went from reserved to ashamed as she glanced away from Cole and towards Coop now. The cupid stood in his wife's defense.

"What do you mean he is why you are here?" Coop shot at the Angel of Destiny but kept a respectable tone in the process. Lillith shook her head with frustration.

"You aren't sending him back! He is out of your jurisdiction and is still under my protection until…." She began with rage before the Angel held her hand up to cut off the words.

"It was unforeseen about Lamia but with her arrival a new destiny was formed. Two destinies were drastically changed with that battle and now have become a part of the fold that is connected with the Charmed lineage." She began in response as her voice stayed calm but she continued to stare between Lillith and Cole before meeting the gazes of Phoebe, Piper, Paige, and Leo.

"What do you mean? I've never had my own Angel of Destiny before you guys never felt the need to pay visits to demons so you're going to have to speak more directly." Cole responded as he stood from his own seat and watched the children who were still unmoving. He realized in that moment that only the adults could see this Angel and she had frozen everything around them.

"We do not give to much a way. But I felt the need to inform the sisters that by their decision a new destiny has unfolded. They will still only have to fight demons at a minimum level and will be able to raise their families normally because of the guardians who will help in raising and protecting the Trinity. That is all I can say but Cole you are free now The Elders with persuasion from Maria as much as the one called Prue have agreed that it was the the sisters' decision and they will not interfere with what has been decided." Angel of Destiny reported before disappearing in the bright yellow lights again before anyone could ask any more questions about their new destiny.

"Ok what the hell did she mean by guardians? I may have a lot of powers but I am one person!" Cole shot with confusion to Piper.

"And what is the Trinity?" Phoebe mumbled afterwards as they looked around the room.

"She said raising the Trinity. Think about it Pheebs." Piper responded as she reached over placing a hand on her sister's stomach and using her other to cover hers. "I was going to share this after the conversation but I am pregnant. This will be our third child." She smiled adding on and allowing the pieces to fall in to place.

"I had a premonition about Coop and I having three daughters. Paige will have her third …"

"Three powers of three?" Paige muttered from her side of the table as she glanced at Henry who shrugged his shoulders.

_**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray**_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
to fade 

Time passed through dinner now being a discussion about what everyone had learned about their new 'destiny' and Cole continued to shake his head with confusion. Lillith was glad to have the focus taken off Piper's last question and knowing that Cole now had a purpose that she knew he would fit in to well.

__Later on Cole continued to talk with Piper in the kitchen after the others had left due to weary of the day and now the night. "Some day huh?" Piper mumbled while cleaning up the last bit of dishes.

__"Yea I guess. So this is it huh? I am officially the "Guardian?" Cole questioned in response as he looked down to meet Piper's gaze and she hit him on the head.

__"Yes it's official. You are more then that though welcome back to the family Cole Turner. We never could get rid of you for long!" Piper shot back in a joking tone but happiness shone in her eyes. Leo walked in and reported that Wyatt and Chris were out for the night and walked over to Cole grasping his shoulder.

"Out of all the things I pictured I never saw you as an angel Cole." Leo said softly in thought. Cole glanced at the shorter man when Lillith joined carrying in the left over's to place in the fridge. After she put them where Piper told her she stepped up and smiled.

"You really think I can do this? It's a big role and responsibility." Cole spoke his thoughts out loud now when he realized what it all meant. "I know I can do it but can I do it and still be…" He let his thoughts continue when Lillith caught on to the implications where his thoughts had stopped. She grinned sincerely and stepped closer to him, Leo had already joined Piper by the sink to wash up the dishes and nodded his head but it went un-noticed by his friend, Cole.

Lillith placed her hands on Cole's face forcing him to look at her as she still smiled up at him "You are responsible for always protecting these kids that you have watched from the in-between. You have watched them grow and now you can be a part of that. You can do it and you are good Cole Turner. Maybe not the ideal of what good is but to me you are better then the ideal and that is why you are perfect for the job."

"Why is that?" Cole replied as he leaned in closer to Lillith's touch while rolling his eyes and she moved her hands away from his face knowing he would continue to listen to her now.

Lillith didn't like the attention or speaking her thoughts but knew it had to be done. "Cole Turner! You aren't dumb you are perfect for the job because you will protect them, parents and children alike, no matter what it takes. Even if that means doing things that are a bit darker then usual you'll do it. Think of yourself as a new kind of Guardian Angel."

"I agree." Piper piped up from behind them and turned to face Cole who grinned in her direction. "Cole I disagreed with how things were done by you before but after facing Billie and Christy and now having kids sometimes it calls for any means necessary. You are the only one I know who could do that and still stay on your path. It all goes back to that balance you rambled on about when you first returned. Why do you doubt it now?" She continued walking over to him now and leaving Leo who just nodded his agreement and let his wife do the speech this time.

"I am not doubting it!" Cole retorted while rolling his eyes trying to end the conversation. But he refocused his attention on Lillith "Why are you still here anyways? I thought you were going to leave after I was lead to the path or whatever crap Asmodai said."

"Do you want her to leave!?" Piper now yelled in answer before Lillith could respond.

"No actually, I don't!" Cole replied with his temper rising. Lillith glanced between the two before smiling and looking at Leo. She then felt the searing pain on her arm as her tattoo began to burn and she saw Telane shimmer in beside Leo now.

"What's happening?" Cole yelled in anger when he saw Telane shimmer in and then realized that Lillith was in pain. "What are you doing to her?" He yelled as he rushed over to Lillith who just waved him off and placed her hand on her left upper arm. Piper got ready to attack Telane but she calmed herself before meeting her gaze and realized what was happening.

"The angel said two lives were changed." Piper whispered in to the quietness as Lillith turned to face Telane.

"You didn't answer him Telane." Lillith responded with a small smile.

"You are being relieved of your contract with Maria." Telane simply answered before smiling at her friend and pulling her in to a hug now. "We both know why. You never really wanted to return to her and be assigned a new job."

"You're right." was all Lillith could reply with and hugged Telane back.

"I will be just a call away though." Telane finally mumbled back before shimmering out of the house, her task completed.

Cole glanced between Piper who was now smiling, Leo who just feigned stupidity at what was happening, and Lillith who now looked up at Cole and grinned.

"So you can stay?" He asked. Lillith nodded yes and smiled up at him when he returned her smile and asked "Wait. Why did you not want to go back?"

"He really is hopeless sometimes." Piper mumbled in to Leo's ear before placing a kiss on her husband's cheek.

_**The End**_

End Note: I hope you all liked this story, I of course like I said already have a second one planned. I like the idea of Cole becoming a new kind of 'angel' so to speak so thus this chapter got that title. Of course, the song I chose was more so about all of the Charmed family and not just one person but I thought the lyrics still fit best. Let me know what you think and any suggestions of what you want to see happen next do not hesitate to let me know. 


End file.
